Blood Rose
by Shikyo no Amatsu Shinsei
Summary: Tenten a daughter of a wealthy Daimyo in China. Her life is ruined when she is caught training to be a kunoichi. She is disowned and sold as a slave to Hiashi for Neji's 18th BDAY as his personal slave. Will love bloom like a rose, in time? NT. lemon.
1. Chapter 1

HI everyone! Tenjichan here! This is my slave master story for all the readers who read my other story/ stories! Sorry, I know I should be working on my other story, but the idea came into my head and I couldn't lose it! So here it is! The Melting of the Ice Cube via a Random Kunoichi! The rating might go up to M in later chapters.

Disclaimer: FISHCAKE IS NOT OWNED BY ME:D :D :D (naruto means fishcake)

Now, READ AND REVIEW!

xXXXxxxXXXx

'T-tenten-sama! Your father the daimyo, has called you to be in his presence, immediately!'

'Arigato, Fuki-chan! I will be there in a moment. Let me freshen up.'

'Hai.'

Tenten Fuji was the daughter of the daimyo in the Tie Hua (Iron flower) country in China. Her father, Shoyo Fuji, was a very powerful and influential leader, and had many ties in Japan, especially Konoha, a ninja village, which explains her Japanese name. It was from there that he often asked for recruits for missions. There were ninjas in this country, but there was one brutal rule. Women were not permitted to be kunoichi.

Tenten, a bold, and simple 18 year old girl, who sometimes could be rude, and who was known not to dawdle. She was dressed in black knee length stretchy pants and a Chinese style tank top. These were her training gear. She was training in secret, to be the best kunoichi ever. The only person who knew about it apart from her was her trustworthy servant, and best friend, Fuki. She was best at manipulating weapons with chakra, earning her the title from her best friend, as The Unknown Weapons Mistress.

'Tenten! Hurry up! Your father will kill you!'

'Hai! Wakarimasu!'

Tenten sped up and ran to her room. She washed her face and tied her hair back into an elegant ponytail, a sad step down from her preferred regular twin buns that everyone associated her with. That is, all the maids and servants whom she interacted with. Hurriedly, she rid herself of her sweaty training clothes and literally jumped into a white and pink embroidered yukata, with a golden dragon sewed across the front. She quickly made up her face and applied a cherry blossom perfume on her face arms and back. She hated this. She was dressing up like a doll. She preferred her training attire, but since only Fuki knew about this, everyone else thought her to be a beautiful, girly princess.

She picked up a matching fan to go with her outfit and headed down to her father's room in their huge mansion. Cautiously, she knocked on the door, afraid of her father's wrath. It was known to be quite horrendous.

'JIN LAI!' (come in) Her father yelled in mandarin. She had never heard him use this tone on her. And also, he would always speak to her in Japanese, no matter what, because of the ties they had with Konoha. She was the heiress, so he trained her in Japanese as her first language since she would be dealing with missions once she became the leader. Even Mandarin was her third language, after English.

'Hao!' (O.k.) She didn't dare answer with her regular 'Hai!' and instead chose to speak mandarin. She did not want to upset her father when he was in this mood.

'What is the meaning of this?!'

'Shen me ne?!' (What?!)

'DON'T SPEAK TO ME IN MANDARIN! HAVEN'T I TRAINED YOU IN JAPANESE?!'

'Hai!' _'__Sheesh? What is his problem?__ I__'__ve had enough of his annoying arrogant attitude. I__'__ll just taunt him with Chinese. MUAHAHAHA.__'_

She caught herself before she could smirk in such an unfitting time. She hated her father with all her guts. No wonder her mom left him.

'Now let me repeat my question. 'What is the meaning of this?!'

'Shen me?! Wo bu zhi dao!' (What?! I don't know!)

'RUSEI! SPEAK IN JAPANESE!'

'H-hai.' She softened.

'Is this true? Is it true that my dear, sweet Tenten, is TRAINING TO BE A KUNOICHI IN SECRET?!'

'Nani?!' Tenten's eyes widened considerably.

'Is it TRUE?!' He asked, his pitch going a lot higher.

'HOW DID YOU KNOW!'

Everyone in the room took a sharp intake of breath. All the Daimyo's advisors smirked. They hated Tenten since she was so cocky. However, all the maids held their breath from fear. They didn't mind Tenten, although she was strict.

'This is EXTREMELY disgraceful!'

'WHAT IS SO DISGRACEFUL ABOUT LEARNING SELF DEFENSE?!'

'YOU'RE A MERE GIRL! A CHILD! DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE AGAINST ME, AN EXPERIENCED MAN!'

'I'M A FULLY CAPABLE ADULT, MIND YOU! AND EXPERIENCED MAN MY ASS! You were too cowardly to become a SHINOBI so you hired guards from KONOHA! That's the only reason why our country is not strong! You are weak!'

'SHUT UP! YOU INSOLENT CHILD! YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER!'

'THAT'S BETTER THAN BEING LIKE YOU, BASTARD!'

'YOU WILL STOP IT THIS INSTANT! WHAT DO YOU SUPPOSE KONOHA WOULD THINK THEN WHEN THEY FIND OUT?!'

'So what if they do, _father_,' She hissed, '_THEY _have shinobi AND kunoichi. It is only YOU who is a sexist bastard who thinks girls are weak. No wonder mother left you! She was a kunoichi forced to marry a gutless coward like you!'

With that, Tenten turned around, stomping angrily to her room to pack her few belongings and leave.

'So it is settled then. Zhan Ming Tao! Chen Ze Ming! Take her away!'

The two guards grabbed her and forced her to face her father. Unfortunately for her, they were shinobi so she could not fight back.

'What the hell?!'

'Daughter. You are not getting away without a punishment. You will be sent to Konoha as a slave. You will not mention your name to anyone. If you do, you will be killed. As you said before, I have allies in Konoha. Farewell, I am disowning you. You may never come back here again! Be gone!'

'FUCK YOU, LOW LIFE INSOLENT BAKAYERO!'

Her father just smirked at these words. Suddenly, her younger sister came up to her with a pack with a couple of the most revealing and slutty clothes in the world, and a plain, but somehow pretty kimono. It was white with a lavender obi and a light blue dragon swirling around the middle with purple patterns. It was her favourite.

'Nee-chan, have fun being a boy-toy.' A sister evilly smirked.

'It was YOU! BITCH! YOU SPIED ON ME!'

'What do you think? I saw you training, and I saw the perfect opportunity to win. I wanted to be the heiress, so I had to get rid of you. And anyways, I'm father's favourite, ne? Tata! I hope you like your new outfits. Don't worry, I left your adorable kimono in the bag as well, so you won't forget this.'

With that, her sister took off a necklace around her neck that had grey rose on it made of glass. Tenten had exactly the same one in white. She threw it to the ground and it smashed into exactly two pieces.

'That's so I don't have anything to remember you by, dear sister.'

'Nee-chan! How the fuck could you! We gave that to each other the day our MOTHER left! It was so we'd never be apart!'

'Ah well, people change.'

Tenten wrestled out of the guards' grips and ran forward, picking up the broken necklace. She slid it into her pack just as the guards regained their hold on her.

'You'll regret that, sister.' Tenten growled.

'Yeah yeah, just be gone!'

With that, the guards dragged Tenten along. Suddenly, Fuki ran out of nowhere.

'Tenten!'

'Fuki-chan! No!' Tenten choked back angry sobs. Fuki ran up to her and swiftly dropped a kunai into her pack without the guards knowing. She had disguised it so that it looked like she was grasping Tenten's hand. Tenten knew this and her eyes widened.

'Arigato.' She muttered. Suddenly, a guard lashed out with his foot and sent Fuki flying a few metres till her back hit the wall. Blood trickled out from her mouth as she clutched her stomach, doubling over as she retched.

'FUKI!'

'Shut up, you're a slave now, let's go!'

The guards loaded her into a carriage and the last she saw of Fuki was her sad eyes gazing pitifully at her. Suddenly, one guard tapped her forehead really hard and she went unconscious.

'Fuck… you…bastards!' was what she muttered as everything went black for her.

xXXXxxxXXXx

She was roughly woken up by one of her guards. She still smelt of perfume and her hair was still in its ponytail although the bottom was slightly messy. Her yukata was still on, much to her disgust. She would have preferred her regular training attire.

She was yanked roughly onto the road where she almost lost her balance.

'Where the heck are we?!'

'Konoha.'

She looked around. It was a bright sunny afternoon and everybody was happily running around. How ironic. It was exactly the opposite of what she was feeling.

'What day is it?'

'It doesn't matter. You've been asleep for two days.'

'NANI?!' _'__So today is__ Wednesday__…'_

'SHUT UP! Come this way. We are auctioning you along with a couple of other people from different places in a servant auction. Rich people will be there so be on your best behavior.'

'Fuck them all. Sex-crazy freaks! I'm not going to give them what they want!'

'Well, we'll see about that.'

She was led up to a podium in a special maid-agency centre. Many people were gathered buying servants, maids and so on. Unfortunately, she was led to the sections where they were selling slaves. She swept her gaze around the room, avoiding the perverted stares and ignoring the wolf whistles at her. One man in particular caught her attention. He was a middle aged man and had a strong jaw. He had long black hair and pale blue eyes. She had seen him somewhere before… at one of her dad's meetings. He met her gaze and something flicked across his eyes.

Suddenly, Tenten felt herself being pushed onto the stage and she had to break eye contact.

'Ladies and Gentlemen. I present to you this beautiful girl from China. The starting price is 2000 dollars! (I'm going to stick to Hong Kong money)'

'5000!'

'7000!'

'8000!'

'8500!'

Tenten ignored this and kept her nose up proudly, too angry to look ashamed.

'50 000.' A man calmly said. Tenten looked around until she spotted him. It was the man from before!

Everyone went silent at that. They wouldn't dare rival the person who was well known in Konoha.

'Going, going, GONE! Sold to Hyuuga Hiashi-sama!' The man said.

Tenten was roughly taken off the stage. The crowd parted ways for her and she was thrown forward onto the ground in front of Hiashi. Instinctively, using her kunoichi knowledge, she rolled once and landed firmly on the ground. She stood up and bowed to a now surprised Hiashi.

'Hyuuga-sama. I shall say this once. I will not provide any, as you say, 'services' to anyone in the Hyuuga household for I actually have dignity. I don't care what you do to me for I can easily defend myself.'

'My, my. In time you shall see otherwise.' They started walking.

'You're not…angry?!' Tenten asked in disbelief. She was hoping she could gain freedom and become a kunoichi under the famed Tsunade-sama.

'Why would I be? I'm not going to be in charge of you anyway, my nephew is.'

'What. The. Hell?'

'Didn't you know? I was giving him you for his birthday.'

'WHY YOU BASTARD!'

With that, she dug into her yukata and brought out two kunai and flung them at him in quick succession. He artfully dodged them and grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back.

'That behavior will not be tolerated. Take this as a warning.'

'You're…a…shinobi?'

'What do you expect?'

'Kuso… Mendokuso...Teme… Bakayero…Baka…Dobe…' She mumbled under her breath.

_'__Strange girl__…__ I wonder why she is in Konoha. Isn__'__t her father the daimyo of the Iron Flower country?__ I__'__ve seen her before at one of__ the meetings__Ah yes! She was the outgoing one__…__ hmm__…__ She must have disobeyed the rule forbidding kunoichi. No wonder she could throw a kunai so well__…__ She__'__ll be the perfect match for Neji__…__I better treat her well__…'_

They walked in silence, Tenten all the while scowling. They walked through a few hallways and reached a part of the Hyuuga mansion. Hiashi led her to a room, ignoring the bows from the maids and servants.

'This is your room.'

'Nani? Should I not get a…umm…servant's room?'

'Don't question me. Do you _wan__t_ to have a servant's room?'

'Ehehe…sorry…no thank you.'

'Good. Meet me downstairs in the dining hall at exactly 7.00 p.m. Do not be late. It is my nephew's birthday dinner. If you are late, you shall face severe punishment.'

'Wakarimasu.'

'You will find the appropriate attire placed out in your room. There is a bathroom attached to your room. Do not question this generosity for your privileges shall be taken away. You may explore the grounds today, however usually it is forbidden. Starting from tomorrow, you shall attend to my nephew's needs. I shall send a maid up tomorrow to assist you. My business here is done.'

'Arigato. Wakarimasu.'

With that, Hiashi left. Tenten opened the door to find a plain bedroom with a bed with very pale earth green sheets. To the right from the door, there was a door presumably being the bathroom. On the bed was a folded pale pink kimono with blue patterns on it. It had a dark blue obi going around the middle. On top of that was a note with instructions. Tenten picked it up.

'Please come to dinner at 7:00 p.m. Wear the kimono underneath this note and leave your hair down neatly. Please shower and apply make up. You shall find everything you need in the room if you look.'

Tenten sighed. This was a lot better than she expected… and strange… What if Hiashi had recognized her and was treating her specially in case? She could have sworn that she had seen him before when her father was discussing an important mission with him. Ah well. It was better for her this way. At least she wasn't stuck in some cramped dingy old shack.

Suddenly, she decided to open her bag. She pulled out the slutty costumes that her sister had put in for her and threw them to the bottom of the cupboard in her room. She took out her kimono and fiddled with it. She checked to make sure that there were no cuts or burns on it.

Suddenly she came across a small stitching at the bottom in gold thread.

It read, 'Mommy will always be there for you, darling. Your father was a good man, however he changed. I'm sorry I ran away. Please forgive me.'

It was stitched beautifully. Tenten couldn't help but let a few tears fall. Slowly, she folded the kimono neatly and placed it in a secluded corner of her cupboard. She then remembered the kunai that Fuki had slipped in.

She took it out. She gasped. It was the one she herself had made! It had a black hilt with a silver dragon going around the middle. Encrusted in it at various intervals were a few lapis lazuli gems.

She noticed there was a note attached to it.

_'__Tenten! I have enclosed a jutsu on this sheet of paper. It is the summoning jutsu that you taught me! Just place your hand on over it and pour chakra into it. Your scrolls shall appear along with all your training gear. I suggest you hurry before it is __found__ and taken away!__'_

'Thank the heavens for Fuki.' Tenten muttered.

She looked further down the page and saw the jutsu sealed onto the page. Slowly she pushed her palms gently onto the page and let a blue glow form in her palm. She held her hands there for a few minutes. Suddenly, just as she gave up hope, a cloud poofed in front of her.

She looked down. She gaped happily. Her training attire, three weapons scrolls, regular clothes and items all from her room were there! She hurriedly stuffed all of her clothes into the cupboard and laid out some of the smaller items onto her desk. She hurriedly changed out of her yukata. She had a shower and happily dressed into her training attire, a dark blue Chinese style shirt and black knee length pants. She hurriedly tied her hair into her usual buns and examined herself in the full length mirror.

She was going outside to train so she brought her scrolls. Just to test them out, she summoned a couple of kodachi with a big burst of chakra.

She fixed her outfit and grinned. She opened her door and ran outside bursting with happiness to explore and then train. Suddenly, she bumped into something. It was warm and had a hard chest. She fell back, but she jumped and flipped back just in time. She landed in a crouch position, arms outstretched.

Slowly, she looked up, fearing that she was in trouble. She gasped. A man around her age was looking coldly down at her.

'Sheesh! Watch where you're going!' Tenten yelled, forgetting her manners.

'And I thought I was the one walking down the corridor calmly. I was checking something out. I felt a burst of chakra. And who may you be?'

'None of your business! Cocky bastard!' She stood up to her full height which was a couple of inches shorter than the man. She looked him straight in the eyes. His eyes widened. No girl had ever scorned him. They usually either flung themselves at him or treated him with respect.

Suddenly, Tenten gasped!

'You look just like that other blind man who bought me! Wait a second, he couldn't have been blind… but HOLD UP! That doesn't mean you're not…'

She closely inspected his pale lavender orbs and cast her gaze swiftly down his body, taking in his lean figure and surprisingly long, dark brown silky hair.

'Are you a freak or something?' She prodded him lightly.

'No, I am not. Now if you please, I'll be on my way.'

'See you later, little girl!' With that she skipped off on her own way. It had just occurred to her that he might have been an important figure…

'Oh shit!' She said when she was out of range. She had forgotten she was a 'slave' ever since she had been so happy about getting her scrolls.

_'__What a weird girl__…__ I__'__ll have to ask Hiashi-sama about her__…__ Strange__…__ I could swear that her chakra was the same as the chakra burst I felt earlier__…'_

xXXXxxxXXXx

So what do you think? Tell me in a review:D :D They make me happy!

Oyuminasai! Kombanwa! Ohayo Gozaimasu! Konnichiwa! Sayonara! Whatever it is…

Ja ne!

-tenjichan :D :D :D XD XD XD


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I must say that that's the best response I've had for ONE chapter. THANK YOU, THANK YOU. So here's the second chapter. I tried to upload it as fast as possible. :D

Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me.

xxXXXxxXXXxx

Flashback:

_'__Sheesh! __Watch where you__'__re going!__'__Tenten__ yelled, forgetting her manners._

_'__And I thought I was the one walking down the corridor calmly. I was __checking__ something out. I felt a burst of chakra. And who may you be?__'_

_'__None of your business!__Cocky bastard!__'__ She stood up to her full height which was a couple of inches shorter than the man. She looked him straight in the eyes. His eyes widened. No girl had ever scorned him. They usually either flung themselves at him or treated him with respect._

_Suddenly, __Tenten__ gasped!_

_'__You look just like that other blind man who bought me! Wait a __second,__ he couldn__'__t have been blind__…__ but HOLD UP! That doesn__'__t mean you__'__re not__…'_

_She closely inspected his pale lavender orbs and cast her gaze swiftly down his body, taking in his lean figure and surprisingly long, dark brown silky hair._

_'__Are you a freak or something?__'__ She prodded him lightly._

_'__No, I am not. Now if you please, I__'__ll be on my way.__'_

_'__See you later, little girl!__'__ With that she skipped off on her own way. It had just occurred to her that he might have been an important figure__…_

_'__Oh shit!__'__ She __said__ when she was out of range. She had forgotten she was a __'__slave__'__ ever since she had been so happy about getting her scrolls._

_'__What a weird girl__…__ I__'__ll have to ask __Hiashi-sama__ about her__…__Strange__…__ I could swear that her chakra was the same as the chakra burst I felt earlier__…'_

xxXXXxxXXXxx

Tenten ran forward and maneuvered her way through the corridors and found herself at a training ground.

'Perfect…' she muttered.

She took out her scrolls. She was going to practice her special moves.

Meanwhile, from a window upstairs:

'Hiashi-sama, who is this new girl?'

'It is Neji's birthday present. She is a slave girl. It is known for all important Hyuuga members to get a personal slave for his 18th birthday. Neji, deserves it since he is the best in our clan, Hanabi.'

'But she seems like a kunoichi…'

'I think she is. I have seen her before in one of her father's meetings in the Iron Flower country.'

'Isn't that the country where kunoichi are not permitted?'

'Yes. Precisely why I believe she was sold as a slave. I have a feeling that she was training in secret to be a kunoichi but her father found out and must have disowned her. I bought her because I recognized her. I am certain that she is indeed Tenten Fuji, daughter of Shoyo Fuji. I was planning on asking her father to wed Neji and her later, since she comes from a noble clan, but I am assuming that her father wants nothing to do with her now. This works out well. She might be able to melt Neji's heart, being close to him. I will present him her at his birthday dinner tonight.'

'Cool! No wonder she is training so hard! Her father must be a bastard! Look at how angry she is!'

Hanabi pointed out of the window to the training grounds and indicated a Tenten who was controlling weapons raining down on a figure drawn out with a finger on the mud that looked like a middle aged man. Presumably it was her father.

Back with Tenten:

_'__Stupid father.__ Ah! I know! I can pretend to __mutilate__ his face!__'_

She drew out a picture of her father in the mud using her index finger. She drew 'X's for eyes and his tongue lolling out uselessly. She stood up, picking her scroll up.

'Shoryuu, Tensakai!'

She bit her thumb and drew it across her opened scroll, summoning weapons as she jumped very high up in the air. She quickly attached chakra strings to them all and arranged them so that when they dropped they would fall exactly where she wanted them to. She let go of the chakra strings at the same time as somersaulting backwards through the air and landing in a crouch position, at the same time as 6 kunai embedded themselves around her in a perfect circle. Two kunai embedded themselves in each of the figure's eyes and two in each of his nostrils. Senbon landed in his ears giving it the appearance of ear hair and above the lips around 10 katanas formed the shape of a mustache as they embedded themselves in the ground. One mace landed right where his naughty bits would have been.

With Hiashi and Hanabi:

Hiashi smirked. Hanabi laughed out loud. Hiashi silenced her with a look. From the top, the face looked comical and it looked as if her father's balls were sticking out through his pants.

Back with Tenten:

'Haha! Sugoi! (Sweet! Great! Terrific! (can also sometimes mean dreadful))

Tenten flopped on the grass contentedly. If her new life as a slave was going to be this free, she would be happy. She suddenly felt a chakra presence nearby.

'So you enjoy mutilating a picture of a male…how…interesting…'

Tenten got up and came face to face with the same person she had met minutes ago.

'GASP! It's you!'

'I am aware…I felt the same chakra burst I felt earlier, and I found you…nice technique, I must say. I must be going, I have a dinner to get ready for.'

'Wait! GASP! WHAT TIME IS IT?!'

'Judging by the sun it is 6:00 p.m.'

'SHIT! FUCK! CRAP! I'm going to be late!'

'You better hurry then…'

'See you!' She ran off in the wrong direction. The boy smirked. 3, 2, 1.

Suddenly, she ran back to him. Sheepishly, she asked, 'Could you possibly tell me where my room is? It's where I bashed into you…'

'Hn.' He smirked.

'C'mon, pweease?!' She puppy dog pouted.

'Fine, it's this way.'

The boy led her to where she met him.

'Hehe…thanks…sorry about earlier…'

'Whatever.'

'Ja ne- I mean, Kombanwa.' She hurriedly corrected her casualness.

'Ja ne.' the boy smirked as he opened the door next to hers.

'Your room is next to mine?'

'I guess…'

'Anyway, see ya!' _'__Gawd__ he__'__s __hawt__'_

She dashed into her room to prevent further embarrassment. Hurriedly, she ran into her bathroom and stripped off her clothes. She dashed into the shower and had a steamy hot wash using the scented soaps provided. At least they were her favourite fragrance, lemon. She scrubbed her hair with shampoo and conditioned it gently with conditioner. She rinsed her body after vigourously scrubbing herself with lemon scented soap. She got out of the bathroom in a bathrobe.

Suddenly, she realized that she didn't have a bra and only panties. It was one thing that Fuki had forgotten to pack into her jutsu. Well, she couldn't blame her. It was done hurriedly. Sighing, Tenten just put on the Kimono, thankful to find that it was the type that didn't need any undergarments because the material was thick enough. She slipped on her black lace panties underneath. But, since it was a slave girl's kimono, it was tailored to turn men on, and the round neck dipped very low, not covering at least half her chest, like one of Marie Antoinette's queen dresses.

She wrapped the obi tightly around her waist, tying it elegantly at the back. The dress was so pretty that it was fit for a princess. Huh, maybe it wasn't a servant's dress after all…

Slowly, she brushed out her hair. It was straight at the top and at the bottom there were a couple of large curls on each side. She pushed her hair back with a pale pink headband that she had found in her drawer that matched her kimono. She tied it at the back so it mingled with her hair, standing out starkly. She left two bangs in front to frame her face, the one on the left bigger. Quickly, she dabbed a little bit of blush on her cheeks. She bit her lips hard so they flushed red, looking like she had put some rouge on it. She couldn't stand lipstick. It was so sticky!

She left her room and somehow managed to find her way to the banquet hall after asking for directions from various maids. Slowly, she made her way down the grand staircase, careful not to trip, and into the dining hall. Hiashi greeted her with a flick of his wrist and indicated to which seat she should sit in. She bowed her head and sat at her seat. She kept her head down, which resulted her in naturally folding her shoulders in which resulted in giving whoever it was who was seated across from her a good view of her cleavage. Noticing this she sat up straight, only to meet the amused gaze of the boy she had seen earlier.

'Oh my god! Why do I end up seeing you everywhere?!'

'Is that a bad thing?'

_**'**__**Oh my god she**__**'**__**s even hotter like this.**__**'**_

_Shut up._

_**'**__**Are you blind or something?**__**'**_

'Ehehe…no?' she said, and then under her breath she muttered, 'Cocky arrogant bastard…' Unfortunately he heard this.

'Am I that woefully terrible to you?' He asked, smirking.

_**'**__**Damn she**__**'**__**s got me hooked. Man does she have curves!**__**'**_

_I don'__t even know her. Stop being a pedophile._

_**'Just look at her chest damnit****'**_

_'_You heard that?!' She asked. Neji flicked his eyes down to her chest and hurriedly brought his gaze back up, almost blushing.

**_'Told you so.'_**

_'_Pretty much.' If she could've, she would have banged her head on the table.

**_'Ha, I bet she's wanting to bang her head on the table, sweet…'_**

_Ya think?_

_'_Don't bang your head on the table, your hair will get mussed.' He said, as if he read her mind.

'What made you think that?' Tenten haughtily asked, her cheeks flushing a deep red.

_**'Kawaii****'**_

_What did you just say? ARGH! I must clear my head of these images!_

**_'You know you want them to be real, uh huh uh huh!'_**

_'_Hmm? Nothing in particular. By the way, what shade of blush is that on your cheeks? I must say it's a marvelous colour. It's a shade paler than crimson, am I correct? I suggest you use it more often.' Tenten's mouth dropped open. Slowly her face turned angry.

'It accentuates your cheekbones…and your embarrassment.' He added as an afterthought.

**_'Damn does she have to wear such sexy clothes?'_**

_It is so uncharacteristic of me to think like this!_

**_'They're so foxy, ne?'_**

_'_W-what?!' Tenten said, trying but failing not to look like a ripe apple.

'Oh nothing, nothing.' He smirked.

Hiashi caught this little exchange and smiled in his head. Oh, this was going according to plan.

'Well then, smart ass, can you speak Chinese? I want to test your knowledge.' Now it was Tenten's turn to smirk.

'Of course. It was my 3rd language after Japanese and English.'

'Ok. Ni hao ma? Ni dong bu dong wo shuo de hua?' (How are you? Do you understand what I am saying?)

**_'Playing hard to get, eh?'_**

_No, she's just showing off. Damn her lips are so luscious! Wait a sec, what?_

_'_Dong. Wo ke yi shuo hen hao de pu tong hua. Wo jiu shuo le ne. Ni ji le mei you ma?' (Understand. I can speak very good mandarin. I just said so. Don't you remember?)

'Hao. Xiang bu dao, yi ge ren ke yi shi zhen me ben de! Hmm?' (Good. Who would have thought that one person could be so stupid. Hmm?)

**_'She so baddy…purrfect…how do you think she'll be in bed?'_**

_Fucking good. I had a good view of her legs just now while she was training. Wait a sec! Stop putting images in my head! GAH!_

_'_A. Wo kan. Ni zheng zai shuo wo shi yi ge ben dan, ne? Dan shi, wo jue de ru guo wo ke yi shuo qi ge bie de hua, wo hen cong ming. Sui ran ni jiao wo ben, dan shi wo jue de ni bi wo geng ben. But this is just hypothetical, right?'

(Ah. I see. Right now you are calling me a stupid egg, right? But, I think that if I can speak 7 other languages, I am very smart. Although you called me stupid, I believe that you are more stupid compared to me. Although this is just hypothetical.)

'Ni shi yi ge hen bu you hao de/ leng bing bing de, tao yan gui de ren. Ni zhi dao ma?' (You are a very icy/icy (two contexts, both fit), bastardy person. Did you know that?)

**_'Bliss, man. You got her good! I bet she's dying to lick that ice right off your dick. Look at her eyelashes! Taunting you as they slowly rise up and down as she blinks? You're not going to take any nonsense, are you? You're not gonna let some woman walk all over you, right? A dang hot one at that!'_**

_Thanks a lot, innerself, now you've got me dreaming about her figure. Oh how good it would feel, as I would rub it with my hands, our sweat glistening, our breaths mingling- DAMN YOU HORMONES!_

'Hn.'

'Shei mei you shuo ni ne?' (No one has ever told you?)

'Hen duo ren a…whatever…' (Loads of people…whatever…)

**_'What is wrong with you! You're a teenager! Hormones are normal!'_**

_Must…regain…control…stop…lusting…for…her…I…don't…even…know…her…DAMN HER SMELL'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!_

_'_People listen up. Today is my nephew's 18th birthday and it is a very important day for him. Today is the day he will become a man with an official place in the Hyuuga clan.' Hiashi suddenly stated, losing interest in the two teens' conversation. He also noticed everyone invited had arrived. The people applauded.

'Thank you. We shall now be presenting him with his presents. Neji, would you care to make a toast?'

Suddenly, the boy across from Tenten stood up. Her mouth dropped open in shock. This was the man she would eventually have to sleep with? Oh boy. This was going to be troublesome. She had just insulted probably the second most important person in this household quite badly.

'Thank you everyone for being here today. I myself would have preferred a smaller gathering that didn't draw too much attention, for example, please direct your gaze to the windows on the far right.' Everyone moved their heads and were astounded to see a mob of fangirls pressing their faces against the glass.

'This guy has fangirls?' Tenten muttered under her breath. A girl around 2 years younger than her looked up and smiled.

'A-at first h-he may seem c-cold, but once y-you get t-to know him he's o-okay.'

'Hehe, I'm yet to see that.' Tenten whispered back.

'I'm Hinata, Neji's cousin.'

'Nice to meet you.'

'Ok, present your presents.'

Slowly, everyone from the table presented Neji with some sort of special item which he placed on a table nearby. Finally it was Hiashi's turn.

'Neji, whenever a Hyuuga male turns eighteen, they are presented with their own personal slave until they get married.'

'Hai, uncle.'

'Here is your present from me.'

He motioned for Tenten to stand up. Neji's eyes widened in shock.

_It's her?_

**_'Looks like our dream came true.'_**

_Holy shit she's fucking hot. Her waist is so slim and her hips so wide! Her legs are so long and-Oh. My. God. I need her now. I yearn for her right now. I can't believe it! Thanks to you! Thank the heavens that she is my personal slave. I better make use of her tonight…damn these hormones…maybe if I exhaust them in one night they'll go away, right innerself_

_No answer._

_Damn just when I needed you you give up on me!_

The dinner went by quite smoothly, Tenten quite embarrassedly picking at her food. Something at the back of her mind kept nagging at her telling her she felt something for him. She hurriedly shushed it. At the end of the dinner, Neji motioned for her to follow him. He just had to wait a couple of minutes before he could have her. He clenched his fists together after hearing her slightly faster than normal heartbeat with his super ninja hearing skills.

They reached their rooms and Tenten leapt for her bedroom door, but wasn't fast enough. Neji grabbed her arm and spun her into his chest. She was blushing profusely now, half from what she knew would come and half from shame.

'W-what?'

'You're sleeping in my room, tonight.'

'Eep!'

Neji smirked. He knew he was torturing her. He opened his bedroom door and brought her in with him. He cornered her into one corner of his bedroom door.

'N-neji-san?' He loved the effect he was having on her.

'How dare you.' Neji whispered huskily.

'Nani?' She whispered faintly.

'How dare you look so damn good.'

'Mmmn.' She whimpered, flushing as he put his arms by each side of her head, preventing her from escaping. He leant forward, his long hair tickling her cheeks, causing a tingling sensation to flow throughout her body. She felt a zoomy feeling in her abdomen just thinking about how close they were.

He placed his mouth by her ear, and whispered, 'Do you know how much you were torturing me?'

She just shivered.

He trailed kisses down from her ear to her jaw. She just closed her eyes.

'Do you know how much it irked me that a mere woman could make me feel this way?'

Slowly, he undid the obi holding her kimono together. Normally, she would've killed anyone who dared touch her like that. Instead, she was paralyzed from fear, or more like how her brain was telling her to go for it.

'You were killing me, throughout dinner. I was struggling to keep my eyes from roaming down. But now, you're all mine.' He growled the last part. Her eyes flicked open sultrily and he was even more turned on. He slid his hands up the slits in her Kimono from both sides and undid her panties. They slid down easily. Knowing she wouldn't have a choice, she placed her arms around his neck, tears threatening to fall. Just a few days ago, she was a princess from a noble family. Now she was a sex toy slave. Big difference.

'That's right, follow my lead.' Neji breathed down her neck as she rested her arms on his shoulders. Through the slits in the kimono, he felt over her abdomen area, pausing briefly to tickle her shaven labia. She arched her back from the sensation, while moaning, causing her breasts to smash into his chest. He grunted. He decided he was sick of the kimono. He slid it off her roughly. He held her slightly away from him and looked at her whole body with lust filled eyes. It was as if his innerself had taken over.

Slowly, he maneuvered them so that they were near the bed. He placed Tenten onto the sheets and rid himself off his clothes. Tenten helped him remove his boxers, feeling stupid that she was doing nothing. If she was going down, she might as well go down well.

He suddenly roughly kissed her, causing her to gasp between the kisses. He bit down hard on her lower lip, causing tears to spill from her eyes. As he did this, he rubbed her breasts in circles, causing her to moan from the dangerous pleasure. He trailed butterfly kisses down her neck licking all over the clear skin. He bit down on one of her breasts, licking the perk nipple, causing her to yelp in pain. He moved further down her body till he was at her belly button. Suddenly, he lifted both her legs and put one on each shoulder. He looked down at her, her eyes filled with worry and confusion…and a little bit of lust.

He inserted two fingers into her and gasped at her warmness. She was already wet, and as he rubbed inside her, she gasped at the pleasurable feeling causing her to have an orgasm, spilling juices onto his fingers. He took his fingers out, satisfied, and lifted his finger for her to see. He smirked. Slowly, he brought his fingers to his lips and sucked on his fingers, prolonging her torture. Her cheeks were tear stained by now, feeling so ashamed of herself, and also for some backward reason, excited. She cast her gaze around her body and looked him over. She saw his aroused member looking at her longingly, wanting her touch. She brought her legs down from Neji's shoulders and crawled over to Neji. She massaged his penis, doing her share of the job. He groaned. She brought her head down and licked his dick. She brought her lips over the tip and sucked hard. He cummed into her and he gasped. Satisfied, she licked her lips and kissed him, forcing him to taste himself inside her.

He placed her legs back down on the bed and positioned his aroused member at her opening. He hugged her and brought her face close to his.

'This might hurt a little…'

She whimpered and bit down on her lips causing them to bleed.

Slowly, he slid into her until he reached her virgin walls. He smirked. He plunged hard into her that he screamed in pain, her screams barely muffled by his lingering kisses. Slowly, she got used to him and started rubbing her hips telling him she was ready. More tears spilled from her eyes.

Neji responded by thrusting in and out of her at such a speed that she had to try so hard to keep up. She was panting so hard and he was gasping, their sweat gleaming off their bare skin. Tenten had another orgasm causing Neji to groan with pleasure. They both reached their peaks and Neji finally spilled into her causing her to moan with both sadness and pleasure. Neji slid out of her and Tenten immediately rolled away and sat on the floor, a quivering sobbing mess.

After a few minutes, she got up shakily and entered his bathroom. She picked up a bathrobe from the shelf and hastily tied it together. She did not look at Neji once and quietly left the room. She stood outside leaning on the wall, tears flowing continuously. She stood up. Suddenly, Hiashi walked down the hall past her. He had just finished up some paperwork and everyone else was asleep. He met her gaze and she hurriedly bowed her head in shame, tears dripping to the floor making a small pattering sound. He took note of her bathrobe and how she had just come out of Neji's room.

Tenten cried herself to sleep, her first night away from home.

xxXXXxxXXXxx

TBC! Holy shit I feel so weird! I didn't know I had it in me to write like that!

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. First lemon. Don't be harsh, please.

Ja ne, tenjichan. :D :D :D XD XD XD


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all the people who reviewed. I actually deleted the file of the previous chapter from my computer for fear of being caught. I am far too young to write that stuff. My mom thinks I'm all innocent. She doesn't know how completely wrong she is… :D :D Just to let you know, there won't be any more lemons for the next few chapters, I hope. And I'm screwed. My best friend's father thinks I'm a horny suicidal freak just because he came into the room when I was talking to her apparently on loudspeaker about writing M rated stuff. She hurriedly clamped her hand over the phone and whispered at me to shush. I waited for her father to get back into the room to pretend I was talking about M rated suicide stories, not erotica, unfortunately sounding a bit hysterical, but because the previous week I cut myself with a cutter on purpose to get a cool scar, talking about suicide didn't help my case. He thinks I'm a freak. Crazy. HELP ME VAMPY285! So, in her dad's POV, I am a possibly horny, suicidal freak. And now I feel like dying. I have a feeling there'll be a permanent blush on my cheeks from now on. Have you ever had this feeling where you feel guilty and freaked out and scared and your stomach is clenched and you dunno whether to laugh or to cry from embarrassment. EEEK! AAAH!! HELP!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

xxXXXxxxXXXx

Tenten woke up with red cheeks and puffy eyes. Slowly, she got out of bed and stumbled into the shower, eager to get rid of her smell. She once again used the scented soaps, using more than previously to get rid of the dirty feeling she had on her body. She stepped out of the shower and walked a couple of steps to the sink and splashed water on her face. She observed herself in the mirror. She looked the same as always but somehow slightly more dead.

She stepped out of the bathroom and found a yukata placed neatly on the bed. It was a simple yukata and was meant for slaves. It was tailored to reach mid thigh and therefore showed off whoever wore its legs. Fortunately, whoever had placed the yukata there had left thigh high fishnet stockings for her that went just under the bottom of the yukata.

Sighing, Tenten dragged on her knee high ninja boots and tied the forest green obi of her pale green yukata on. She combed through her hair dejectedly, obviously miffed that she wouldn't be able to wear her own clothes- that nobody knew about, presumably. Well it was expected. Slaves are property and therefore own no property. She was fighting not to cry.

Slowly, she stepped out of the room, her hair already in its twin buns, weapons pouch strapped to her thigh accompanied with her scrolls. Her form-fitting yukata caught the eyes of many male servants and they wolf whistled at her. Keeping her gaze up, she stuck her nose in the air, too angry to look ashamed, and let the clacking of her ninja boot heels soothe her.

She made her way down to the dining hall and saw the girl she had met earlier, dining with a couple of other girls she had seen at yesterday's dinner party. The two girls were seated next to her, one with bubble gum pink hair and one with blonde hair. Tenten's puffy eyes didn't go unnoticed by any of them.

'Hey! Why don't you join us?' The blonde haired one asked, noticing how Tenten was their age. Hesitantly, she looked to Hinata for help.

'P-please come o-over here.' Hinata said, making it an order. She smiled.

'Ok.' Tenten answered meekly. Hurriedly, she walked over to where Hinata was and bowed her head.

'Hinata-sama, what is it that you wish for?' Tenten asked, remembering her name.

'Don't b-be silly. You can c-call me H-hinata. Just j-join us f-for breakfast, please.'

'Arigato.'

Tenten sat down and stared at her empty plate, feeling very embarrassed.

'Hey! Are you new in Konoha? I've never seen you before!' The blonde one stated happily.

'Yeah…'

'Nice to meet you! I'm Sakura! She's Ino! And I'm sure you've already met Hinata.' The pink haired one said.

'Yeah.' Tenten felt like crying. They reminded her of Fuki and herself. Slowly tears dripped down from her eyes and landed in her plate.

'Hey…is e-everything alright?'

'My s-stomach h-hurts.' Tenten replied truthfully. She still hadn't healed completely from the previous night where Neji had had an iron grip on her hips.

'Hinata! Check what's up with your Byakugan! Ino! Get some water!'

'Hai!' They listened to Sakura.

'Byakugan…' Hinata muttered. Veins formed around her eyes as she looked into Tenten's body. She whispered something to Sakura. Sakura gasped angrily.

'Ano…what's your name?'

'I'm not allowed to say.' Tenten replied, tears still dripping, her hands clutching her stomach.

'Ano…can I call you Natsumi since you came here in the middle of summer?'

'Whatever.'

'D-did Neji-nii-san do anything to you?' Hinata asked carefully, already knowing the answer.

Tenten didn't say anything. She just bowed her head in shame. Sakura looked on with worried eyes. Ino came back with the glass of water.

'Here, drink this.'

'Arigato.'

They watched while Tenten, now Natsumi, drank her water and Sakura filled Ino in on what happened. She looked at her with pity.

'Natsumi? Neji…he's known to be…a gentleman playboy… if that's what you could call him.' Sakura started off.

'Gentleman…' Tenten scoffed. Sakura looked at the other two worriedly.

'Would you like me to…uh…heal you? I am a medic nin.' Sakura offered. Tenten knew that she meant 'stop before a baby forms' by saying heal. Hinata had seen chakra concentrated at her abdomen area and had told Sakura who figured out what had happened.

'Arigato.' Tenten broke down in sobs. Ino rubbed her back.

'Ok, Natsumi, just lie here on the ground. I'll work on you.' Tenten flinched at the name Natsumi. She hated it. She moved down and lay down on the spot Sakura had indicated. Slowly, Sakura's hands started glowing green as she fed chakra into Tenten's system. She was literally forcing the chakra out of her abdomen and Tenten could see blue wisps of her own chakra leaking out from her body.

'There, all done!' Sakura smiled brightly.

'Arigato Gozaimasu!' Tenten was now in a better mood.

'It was nothing.'

'Anyways, I better get going, see you around, Ino, Sakura, Hinata-sama. Oh yeah, but why are you here?'

'Oh we were just sleeping over since yesterday's dinner went on quite long.'

'It was nice to meet you. But I must leave for Neji-san might need me for something.' Tenten frowned at the last part.

'Ja ne!'

Tenten was in a better mood, though she would act distant to Neji on purpose.

_That would teach him for messing with me! Then again, wasn__'__t it me who went with it willingly? Couldn__'__t I have just killed him right then and there? Didn__'__t he know that I could do that? No wonder__! He must have believed that I__ would fall for his charm! Damn him! No matter how irresistible and charming it was! Wait, what? GAH! That cocky bastard has a grip on my mind as well!_

Tenten entered Neji's room after knocking, but she heard no response. Hesitantly, she entered, pausing briefly remembering the previous nights events.

_'__'__You__'__re__ all mine now.__'__ He growled seductively__…'_

Shuddering, she rid her mind of the pictures and stepped inside- to come face to face with a smirking bare-chested Neji who had just gotten out of the shower. Slowly, and disgusted with herself, she turned around, forcing the blush down, loving the image of a half naked Neji with dripping wet hair plastered to his forehead.

'I came to wake you up, Neji-_san_.' She hissed the san part. She clenched her fists by her side, just barely preventing herself from lashing out and slapping that smirk right off of his _godlike_ face. Wait what?!

'No need for that. I want you to spar with me today.' Neji stated nonchalantly. Tenten frowned angrily. He was acting as if nothing happened! Her shoulders tensed and this didn't go unnoticed by him. He smirked even more. Slowly, she relaxed. She turned around, shaking with rage.

'Very well.' She said shakily. 'I will wait outside.'

'Hn.' She stepped outside. Although Neji had appeared calm and collected, on the inside he was messed up quite badly.

_**'**__**Dude!**__** She**__**'**__**s still as hot as ever! Although not as hot as when she was naked!**__**'**_

_Oh my fucking god what is wrong with me__?! I thought I was rid of all my hormones last night! I feel kind of guilty! Usually I would never do that to a woman!_

_**'**__**How would you know?!**__** That was your first time, kiddo!**__**'**_

_Shut up. She hates me now. __Wait, why do I care again?_

_**'**__**Cos your hormones haven**__**'**__**t completely been rid of, kiddo.**__** Even last night**__**'**__**s one night stand didn**__**'**__**t do the trick. I have a feeling, you LIKE-**__**'**_

_Don'__t even go there._

Neji frustratedly brushed his fingers through his hair. What was with this girl?! Usually all the girls he dated he would dump in a couple of days, either because they were crap kissers or just plain boring! He never really harboured any feelings for any of them, and this girl shouldn't be important either! She had him hooked, he was sure.

_**'**__**She**__**'**__**s walking all over you, man. She**__**'**__**s got you wrapped around her finger. I**__**'**__**m not sure I would want to be the **__**innerself**__** of a weakling, **__**ya**__** know?**__**'**_

_Shut up, freak.__ You screwed up my life. It__'__s your job to help me fix it._

Neji put on his black ANBU vest that showed off his well toned chest. He wore his ninja black pants and sandals and his black gloves. He wore his arm protectors that strapped around his black gloves and wore his silver chest protector over his black vest. He strapped his weapons pouch to his thigh and strapped two wakizashi (shorter version of katana) to his back. Lastly, he tied his Konoha forehead protector to his forehead and tied his hair back into a low, loosely tied ponytail. He was ready.

He stepped outside and walked forward. Tenten followed him, angrily, dying to kick his balls so he would never be able to have children. Probably, if it weren't for Sakura, she would have ended up pregnant.

'Ni hao, Gou ri de. Ni you mei you yi ge hen hao ye le?' (Hello, son of a bitch. Did you have a good night or not?)

'Hen hao. Wo shui jiao le hen duo. Wo de shui jiao gen yi ge ying er de yi yang.' (Very good. I slept a lot. I slept like a baby. (literally- My sleep was the same as a baby's sleep))

'Hao. Ran hou wo ke yi sha si ni.' (Good. Then I can kill you.)

'Wo yao kan ni shi yi shi. Hao ma?' (I want to see you try. Alright?)

'Fucktarded bastard…' She muttered under her breath. He smirked. They reached the training grounds. Neji got into his stance and motioned for Tenten to get ready. Sighing, she took out her weapons scrolls and stood in a neutral stance.

Tenten waited for a few seconds, analyzing the situation. Suddenly, she jumped up, and yelled, 'Soshoryuu!'

She jumped really high up, her scroll flying open as she bit down hard on her thumb, dragging it across the letters, summoning all sorts of weapons. Slowly, the weapons formed the shape of two dragons, crackling with chakra. She jumped on to the head of one of them and charged forward.

Suddenly, Neji yelled, 'Hakkekusho Kaiten!'

He started spinning and blue chakra whirled around him. Tenten, wide eyed, tried to stop her dragons but it was too late and she crashed head on into his heavenly whirl. Her dragons lost their form and she was flung back along with all her weapons, a couple of them making a gash in her stomach. She ended up making a trail in the dirt with the sheer force of the kaiten.

Coughing, she sat up, only to gasp from the pain of her stomach wound. Her weapons disappeared back into her scroll. Neji made his way over to her while she was glaring at him warning him not to come closer. She felt useless. She couldn't even stand up! She looked down and she noticed that she had cuts on her legs as well. Damn.

Neji bent down to help her up. She swatted his arm away.

'Don't touch me.' She hissed.

'Too late.' With that, he picked her up from behind, bridal style, and carried him to where Hinata would be. He knew for a fact Sakura would be there.

'Hinata-sama?' He asked as he knocked on the door, a throbbing vain appearing on his forehead when he heard giggling girls inside. Also from the punches to his chest he was taking from Tenten.

'N-neji-nii-san! Come in!' Hinata said, barely concealing her anger at Neji for doing what he did to Tenten. Suddenly the giggling in the room died down.

Neji entered the room to meet the gazes of a glaring Ino and Sakura. Suddenly they gasped.

'WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER AGAIN, BASTARD?!'

'Nani? She got hurt in training. Sheesh.' His throbbing vain was present again.

'You hurt her TWICE in less than 12 hours!'

'Nani?!' _'__Shit__…__do they know what I did?__'_

'That's right…gentleman playboy- no wait, bastardy playboy's more like it!'

'Leave right now! Don't you dare touch Natsumi ever again!'

'What the…' Neji gave up trying to understand the girls and placed 'Natsumi' on the floor in front of Sakura. He walked out the door.

He went to his own room and picked up his ANBU mask and went back to Hinata's room, assuming they were finished healing Tenten.

'Are you done yet, Sakura? I need to go to the Hokage to register her as a Konoha citizen.'

At the mention of the Hokage, Hinata flushed a deep crimson.

'Just done, but if you ever lay a finger on her again, you will pay for it.' Sakura growled.

'Yeah yeah… C'mon, _Natsumi_.' He said Natsumi sarcastically.

She got up, glaring at him. He started walking and she followed him. As she walked through the streets of Konoha, she was eyed up and down and wolf whistled at, AGAIN! She just flung senbon in every direction, hitting the people who offended her.

'So you have good aim.'

'Fuck off, jerk. And it's 100 percent accurate aim, mind you.'

'Not a nice way to speak to your master. If it is done again, you shall be punished.'

'You shall be punished…' She mimicked, sticking her tongue out at the back of his head.

'I'm serious.' He whizzed round and grabbed her hands from behind and twisted her arms. She yelped in pain.

'Ow! What was that for, bastard?!'

'Say that again.' He hissed, twisting her arms more.

'Let go of me, bastard!' Tenten rammed her foot back into what she hoped was his balls. He let go of her immediately. To the normal human eye, he flinched. Behind his mask his face was scrunched up in pain.

'I will resort to castrating you if you ever touch me again,_ master_.' She hissed back.

'It's settled then.'

'Jyuukenhou! Yon sho!' (Jyuuken technique, four palms!')

He used is divination palms thing on her, but with only four palms, puncturing a tenkutsu point in both her arms and legs. She couldn't walk. She fell to the ground on her butt, her yukata riding up, giving Neji a good view of her underwear.

'That's what you get when you mess with me. Next time, I'll hit your thoracic vertebrae so you'll be completely paralyzed.'

'You wouldn't dare! After all, who would be there for you at _night_?!' Tenten said the last part full of venom and dripping with sarcasm, although she said 'night' seductively. She batted her eyelids cutely, mocking him.

'Ne, Neji-kun, what do you say?' She spoke dangerously seductively, although you could tell by her expression that she was extremely disgusted.

'Hn.' With that, he picked her up from behind and carried her bridal style to the Rokudaime's office.

'Ohayo Neji! Ah, seems like you have a new girl! When will you stop and settle down? Tut tut tut.' A blond haired man with cerulean eyes said, and chuckled while shaking his head.

'Shut up, Naruto!'

Neji reopened the tenkutsu in her arms and legs and she jumped up and yelled.

'That bastard rendered my arms and legs useless! TAO YAN GUI!' (BASTARD!)

'Hehe, Neji, Neji, why do you have to be so harsh on girls? Anyway, getting back to the point. Who is this girl?'

'She goes by the name 'Natsumi.' Judging by her porcelain skin, she comes from China. Judging by her attitude, she was of noble birth. Judging from her appearance, she's a girl.'

'How…did you know?' Tenten asked, aghast that she could be read so easily.

'Don't question your master.'

'Hey, she's your personal _slave_ now, Neji?' Naruto wiggled his eyebrows at the word slave.

'Rusei!'

'Wait a minute! What happened to the Godaime? She's my idol! I didn't think that people would vote for a brainless chicken, you, to be the Hokage!'

Naruto pouted. 'I am not a brainless chicken DATTEBAYO! And as for your question, Tsunade-sama retired a couple of months ago. She now lives in a house somewhere down that road.'

Naruto indicated a road from the window.

'Thank you! I want to visit her someday.'

'Ok, now to the point. What's your real name?'

'I can't tell you, I'm afraid.'

'In that case, what is your story?'

'I don't think I'm allowed to say either.' Tenten coughed, hiding her sobs threatening to spill, just thinking about her sister and Fuki.

'Ummm…_'__'__How am I supposed to accept her into __Konoha__'_

'Excuse me a minute, I need some time alone.' Tenten bowed her head to Neji and walked out of the room.

'I think you should follow her.' Naruto whispered to Neji.

'On it already.'

Tenten ran up the steps that cut into the Hokage mountain. She went up till she reached the cliff and sat at a tree, crying silently. Just as Neji stepped out of the Hokage's office, Sakura stopped him.

'You know, slaves are humans as well.'

'No, they are merely property, and property is not human.'

'Well every living homosapian is a human, and you have hurt her badly. She has feelings, you know?!' Sakura exclaimed angrily.

'She is property. My property. She is not equal to me.'

'You are BOTH humans so you ARE equal indeed!'

'Don't compare me to those types of humans.'

'Well isn't it _those type__s__ of __humans_ who satisfy your _needs_?'

'What did you say?' Neji angrily said.

'Just bear in mind that you're not the best thing in the world, Neji.'

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

TBC! PLEASE REVIEW! They make me happy. :D

This was a sort of filler chapter to express Tenten's feelings towards Neji.

Ja ne, Tenjichan:D :D :D


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I bow before you humbly. I'm not as screwed as I said in the previous chapter. But I might be going to my best friend's place this Sunday, and I really want to screw with her dad's mind. She said he doesn't think I'm suicidal, just EMOTIONALLY UNSTABLE!!! FUCK! IF I WAS FREAKING EMOTIONALLY UNSTABLE, I WOULD BE GOING ON A KILLING SPREE RIGHT NOW! Anyway, I'm planning to dress all black and red and depressing and say depressing stuff while he's around. Something like, 'Chi-Yee (My best friend), there is no longer any reason for me to live. Tomorrow I will turn 13. And tomorrow I shall commit suicide for I have such a sad, depressing life.' This just to mock her father… :D I'm evil… but right now my life is so friggin sucky. The days before my birthday have been freaking crap. Reasons:

1) Chiyee's dad thinks i'm emotionally unstable.2) We have to go to a fucked up art exhibition that closes on my birthday.3) It's dress santa day on my birthday.4) I have a big mandarin test on my birthday.5) I have a big math test on my birthday.6) I got promoted to senior white belt with an A although someone who got a worse grade than me (B) skipped to yellow belt.6) My mom won't let me learn bass guitar cos apparently i dont have inuf time. 7) I got stuck with a group of Y8s for sports day bcos of my age when I'm actually in Y9, just because I'm young.8) One of my favourite jackets was thrown away by Y9 rubbish collectors after sports day because I accidentally left it behind. I know, I'm clumsy.9) I GOT A DETENTION!!! MY LIFE IS CRAP! UTTERLY CRAP!!! MY PERFECT RECORD IS MARRED BY A BLACK SPOT!!! (okay it's not that much of a big deal…but I'm in the mood to scream) All because after sports day, a bunch of us got onto the bus before we heard an announcement saying that we had to stay behind for clean up. :D

Now, the dreaded (cue Beethoven's 5th Symphony first four notes): I don't own Naruto. (Cue Beethoven's 5th Symphony the next four notes), Never will.

Now, on with the story.

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

Flashback:

_'__Excuse me a minute, I need some time alone.__'__ Tenten bowed her head to Neji and walked out of the room._

_'__I think you should follow her.__'__ Naruto whispered to Neji._

_'__On it already.__'_

_Tenten ran up the steps that cut into the Hokage mountain. She went up till she reached the cliff and sat at a tree, crying silently. Just as Neji stepped out of the Hokage__'__s office, Sakura stopped him._

_'__You know, slaves are humans as well.__'_

_'__No, they are merely property, and property is not human.__'_

_'__Well every living homosapian is a human, and you have hurt her badly. She has feelings, you know?!__'__ Sakura exclaimed angrily. _

_'__She is property. My property. She is not equal to me.__'_

_'__You are BOTH humans so you ARE equal indeed!__'_

_'__Don__'__t compare me to those types of humans.__'_

_'__Well isn__'__t it those types of humans who satisfy your needs?__'_

_'__What did you say?__'__ Neji angrily said._

_'__Just bear in mind that you__'__re not the best thing in the world, Neji.__'_

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

A month past and the same routine happened, although Hiashi-sama, due to the number of male servants who had quit because of numerous injuries inflicted by a certain bun haired kunoichi due to senbon and kunai, and also the number of yukata she had destroyed from rigorous training, gave an order to the maids that she should be provided with more flexible...namely more appropriate attire. Presently she had informed him about her own clothes that she had been neglecting which he permitted her to wear. This was within the first week of her stay at the Hyuuga compound.

Tenten had made little progress in accepting the Hyuuga prodigy, and he himself had shown few signs of accepting her. Every morning she would wake up, speak to Hinata over breakfast, occasionally see Ino or Sakura there, go to Neji's room to wake him up, only to find him bare chested, turn around while futilely trying to suppress the blush, train, get mad at Neji, get healed, and train. Tenten had almost always been seen leaving from Neji's room late at night, presumably for his 'needs,' by various servants patrolling the compound during their night shift. Gossip spread fast with the maids and cooks and soon the whole compound was buzzing with the news, although the gossips tended to skip out the part about Tenten sometimes crying.

Today was no different, apart from the fact that she would be taking a kunoichi exam to test her skills to see if she could become a kunoichi under Neji's tutelage. The Rokudaime had organised it since he had no other way of accepting her into Konoha as a citizen because she wasn't allowed to give out any information about herself, and she had no papers due to her careless guards. Hiashi's guess as to the routes of her origin was an assumption, and he had yet to tell anyone except for Hinata and Hanabi. Neji never called her 'Natsumi' for he thought it didn't match her. In fact, he had never even had the need to call her by any particular name.

'Good morning, Neji-san, I have come to inform you that breakfast shall be served in a few minutes' time. Did you have a pleasant slumber?' Tenten said in a sarcastically sweet voice, mocking those of the countless number of maids who would say the over-rehearsed line to various Hyuuga members. Neji smirked.

_'__Neji-teme, come down to breakfast or I will be fired if you don__'__t__ I frankly couldn__'__t care less how your __'__slumber__'__ was...Hey, wait a second, I wouldn__'__t mind being fired!__'_

'Very well, I shall be down in a few minutes. I must say that last night was probably the most pleasurable night I have had in the past month. You...would know.' His smirk became wider, more teasing.

_'__I don__'__t __take__ orders from anyone, and I would greatly advise that you don__'__t get fired. After all, wasn__'__t it __I __who requested you try out to be a kunoichi?__'_

'I am very glad,' she hissed through gritted teeth.

'_TAO YAN GUI!__ You__'__re just trying to gain control over my life!__'_

Although she had to admit he wasn't lying. The previous night had been yet another lust-driven...event, you could call it... but it had been different. Tenten had been more responsive for a reason even she did not know, and Neji had been almost unnoticeably, but still slightly gentler, seemingly having lost his anger at her for being able to irk him so. They had _both_ enjoyed it more, and it hadn't been mostly one-sided pleasure. Yet Tenten was still furious at him.

'I trust you will be ready by the time I am finished?'

_'__Been __**there**__, done __**that**__ ages ago...__'_

'Of course, dear sir.'

_'__Smug...__ fucktarded __cocky __shithead!__'_

Neji chuckled as she left. He loved their little telepathic squabbles.

She had learnt how to heal herself from Sakura after the first week, and no longer needed her assistance...it would have been pretty awkward to go at least twice a week to see Sakura. Basically, the chakra that went to her abdomen after each bout of passion could possibly help a baby to form so the healing process prevented that by ridding her of the excess chakra in her abdomen and destroying the egg completely, and it also helped to heal any wounds. She went into her room to perform the task.

She sat still and held her palm in front of her stomach and concentrated chakra into it. Her hand glowed green and slowly blue wisps of chakra left her body from under her stomach. She sat like that for a few minutes until there were no more wisps of chakra.

Silently, she got up and changed from her night attire into something more useful. She pulled on a pair of tight black training pants and a tight black tank top that stopped above her waist. She pulled on fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows, which had hidden, unnoticeable pockets that ran the length her forearms that contained senbon. She wore a black leather belt around her waist containing a couple of wakizashi, kodachi and a pair of flails. She strapped her kunai pouch to her right thigh and strapped two katana to her back in an 'X.'

She picked up her scrolls after adjusting her hair buns and pulling on her black knee high ninja boots, and walked outside. She had to order this high tech ninja wear from a private seller and she had to sneak it in to her room surreptitiously. It was her best ninja attire and had cost quite a lot of money that she had taken from her personal savings. She had done the same for all her other un-princessy outfits.

She walked downstairs, her usually hostile air gone and replaced with one of a good air. Her mood had constantly been improving ever since the male servants of the Hyuuga compound had quit staring at her, as she had no one checking her out and no eyes roaming lower than they should be, other than Neji. Surprisingly, she hadn't killed him in his sleep yet, and she wondered why.

'Neji-san, I'm ready.'

'Let's go. But first, let's take a walk to kill the time.'

'Hai.'

Tenten walked ahead of Neji, giving him a good view of her big butt and the creamy exposed skin just above it. He blushed involuntarily behind his ANBU mask, thanking the lords that he indeed _had_ a mask.

'Ano...Neji-san, what is my exam going to be like?'

'You shall see. It is not in my place to inform you.'

He took off his mask, feeling it a bit stuffy.

They walked to a private garden and they both sat down on a bench. Silence ensued.

'You know? The name Natsumi doesn't suit you at all.'

'What makes you think that?'

'It's just not...you. I mean no offence, but the term 'Summer beauty' does not match you much.'

'Arrogant, sly, fucktarded bastard!'

'I didn't mean it in an offending way. You're less...princessy than that...you're rougher. Something like Tenchi would suit you better, although it's not really a name for girls.'

She flinched when he said 'Ten,' but other than that, she didn't give any signs of caring.

'What, Heaven and Earth? What shit is that?'

'No, not Heaven and Earth. In this case, I meant it to be taken as Heavenly Blood.'

'Blood?'

'Yeah, because your fighting style results in a lot of bloodshed. You could also take it as 'Ceremonial Blood' if you wanted, because ten can also mean ceremony.'

He left her to ponder and they walked to a fairly new training field. There, they met Sakura, Ino and Hinata who were there to just watch.

'Hinata-sama, do you know where the Rokudaime is?'

'A-ano, Neji-nii-san, h-he said h-he w-would b-be h-here shortly. There a-are n-nine people w-who a-are g-going to watch t-the exam, including u-us girls, ap-part from N-Naruto-kun a-and the s-special Jounin.'

'Arigato, Hinata-sama.'

'Hey Ino, you're a high ranked Chuunin, right?'

'Yeah...'

'Then what ranking are everybody else?'

'Hinata, me and Sakura are high ranked Chuunin. See that guy over there with the shades? His name is Shino. He is a Jounin as well as the guy with the dog next to him, Kiba. The fat guy's name is Chouji and he is a Jounin and Shikamaru, the one with the ponytail, he's an ANBU like Neji. Lee...the eh...green one...is a Jounin and Sasuke in blue, is an ANBU as well.'

'Great...I'm so far behind.'

'Don't worry, I'm sure you'll pass!'

'Thanks.'

Suddenly, Naruto followed by a tall man with scars on his face, a man with his face hidden behind a small red book, and a woman with short hair with a huge grin on her face walked behind. Behind all of them, a tall woman with shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes followed.

'Anosa anosa! Isn't that Tsunade-sama, the greatest kunoichi of all time?!' Tenten exclaimed. Her eyes were wide and admiring.

'Hehe, yeah, that's Tsunade. She's really nice.'

'Oh my god oh my god oh my god! I've heard so much about her! I've always wanted to meet her! She's my idol!'

'I think you should try your best then. You can meet her after your exam.'

'Wait... she's...gulp...watching?!'

'Of course! Also that man with the scars is Morino Ibiki. He's Konoha's number one interrogator. The man with the red book is Hatake Kakashi. He's Konoha's number one copy ninja. You might have heard of him. That woman over there is Mitarashi Anko. She is a very harsh female kunoichi and is sometimes a proctor in the Chuunin exams. They will be your judges. Everyone else just came to watch.'

'Oh no...no no no! What if I screw up! She'll look down on me! No no noooo!'

'Hey!' Ino slapped her on the arm.

'Everybody! Listen up! Today's exam is for the new girl who came to Konoha. She has no information to give us so we are allowing her to become a citizen of Konoha if she can prove that she is capable of being a kunoichi. She will be fighting against Hyuuga Neji.'

'Wait, what?!'

'I'm your toughest possible opponent. I wasn't trying my hardest at home, so be prepared.' What he said was probably true. She'd never managed to actually give him a bleeding wound, only scratches.

'Please make your way to the centre of the training ground!'

'Hai.'

Tenten worriedly followed Neji out onto the field. He took up his regular stance and she took hers.

'Begin!'

Neji activated his Byakugan. Tenten had researched about it before in her clan's library and knew a lot about it. When she had first seen Hinata use it, it didn't really register but after she'd seen Neji use it, she remembered clearly.

Tenten stood still, sweat dripping down her brow from fear and anticipation. She'd already used two of her most useful jutsus against Neji, so he knew about them. She was in a bad situation.

'Soshoryuu!' Tenten yelled, as she jumped high in the air, opening her largest scroll. She bit her thumb and dragged it across all the Japanese calligraphy she'd drawn on elegantly, making many weapons poof into the air in front of her. Using her chakra, the weapons arranged themselves into the shape of two dragons. Learning from her mistake from last time, she didn't jump onto the head of one of them and she coated the body with extra chakra so it wouldn't lose form if Neji used his kaiten on her.

She jumped back and using chakra, propelled the dragons forward towards Neji. Tenten wondered why he wasn't using his kaiten yet... he would get hit if he didn't act soon. Suddenly, he smirked.

'Hakke Hasengaki!' He said calmly, and suddenly, a wave of air filled with chakra pushed against her dragons, cutting her skin slightly.

'Kuso! Wind...my worst enemy when used wrongly...'

Thankfully, she had enough chakra to attach chakra strings onto every weapon and she let go of the dragon form, just controlling the weapons with chakra strings. They got closer to Neji again.

'Hakkekusho Kaiten!' He deflected all the weapons and they flew back outwards, after having their chakra links cut off. Tenten cussed and put her hands into a handsign, making her weapons go back into the scroll. Neji stopped rotating.

Suddenly, Tenten ran forward brandishing both her katana, one in each hand. The silver blades glinted in the morning sunlight. She charged at him, swinging the blades in perfect arcs. He had to marvel her beauty as the sun shone of the blades and reflected onto her bare face and neck, making it glow a lovely pinkish yellow. He lost his concentration for a bit and she managed to bring the blade dangerously close to him and he barely dodged it, although she caught a few strands of his hair. They floated to the ground.

Neji jumped back and flung a couple of weapons her way to buy himself some time. She deflected them easily.

She charged at him again, this time without her weapons, her hands glowing blue. She forced her hand into the ground, causing a large gash to appear in the ground, cracking it, a satisfying smirk appearing on her face as she heard a few gasps. It was Tsunade-sama's move she had researched in her clan's library and taught herself to use. Neji flipped back in time to avoid the crack, but Tenten followed him and they engaged in hand to hand combat. Tenten threw him many punches and kicks and he dodged them.

Suddenly, he poofed out of sight and appeared behind her. He grabbed her arms from behind and twisted them, forcing her to drop the kunai she had just taken out. Cursing, she tried to ram herself backwards, hoping her body weight could make him lose balance. It didn't work. Yelling in frustration, she fell forward on purpose, pulling him down with her, causing him to let go of her hands, but he still fell on top of her. He rolled away as she kicked her legs up, barely avoiding her feet.

Tenten flipped back a big distance. She made a few handsigns.

'Katon! Housenka Kaze Shuriken!' (Fire! Phoenix war wind shuriken...literally...don't blame me if I got the meaning wrong...)

Many shuriken poofed into the air in front of her, and using something similar to Sasuke's Goukakyu no jutsu, she breathed fire onto the shuriken, setting them alight. She then, using a technique similar to Neji's Hakke Hasengaki, albeit less strong, propelled her Shuriken forwards by forcing chakra filled hands into the air in front of her, sending a wave of wind.

'Suiton! Mizu Nagareboshi no jutsu!' Neji yelled, quickly making handsigns. Water shot out of the ground, the heads of the water all in star shapes. There was one shuriken for each shooting star and they were all doused out by the water, leaving them lifeless on the ground. Tenten swore. They would rust.

She jumped back and they started fighting again. After many failed techniques, they were back fighting hand to hand combat. Suddenly, Neji smirked. It was his turn to attack.

'Hehe, this'll be good...' Neji muttered.

'N-nani?!'

Neji just smirked wider while dodging and blocking her punches and kicks, and said, 'Jyuukenhou. Rokujuyon Sho!'

He suddenly started poking her all over her body using two fingers on each hand. She gasped in pain at each one until he was done. She fell to the ground, limp. She glared pitifully at Neji, annoyed that she had been defeated by being 'poked to death.' as he walked over to her smirking.

(A/N: Think about it, what else IS Neji's technique, other than poking people to death:D)

'Bastard...don't...come...any...closer!' She fumbled with her kunai pouch and lamely flung a kunai towards Neji. Although she was basically almost paralyzed, she still had 100 aim and managed to gash his arm. He flinched, and cast his gaze to his arm, trickling with fresh red blood. He looked up and smirked again, but this time it was not a mocking smirk... it was a congratulatory smirk.

'Match over! Winner, Hyuuga Neji!'

Sakura hurriedly ran over to Tenten with Hinata. Hinata started pressing two fingers to many parts of her body, with her Byakugan activated. She was reopening Tenten's tenkutsu points.

Slowly, Tenten sat up, coughing. Sakura healed minor cuts and bruises on her arms and legs, till she was as good as new. Tenten slowly staggered up, to meet the gaze of Tsunade. Surprised, she stumbled back.

'Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! Tsunade-sama! I have waited for years to see you! It's such a pleasure meeting you!'

'Congratulations. You are a very skilled girl. I must compliment you for learning my technique on your own.' Tsunade-sama smiled, her brown eyes lighting up.

'Yes indeed. You could probably make a good addition to the torture team because of your skill with weapons. I am presuming you know where exactly to hit people without killing them?'

'Of course! That's my favourite part! At home I used to practise everyday with dummies!'

'In that case, you might be able to join.'

'Really?!'

'Yes. You are now officially a kunoichi. Your abilities are that of a Jounin.'

'Arigato Gozaimasu, Tsunade-sama.' Tenten replied, bowing, remembering her manners.

'May I ask, how you learnt? From what I've heard... you didn't have anyone to train with.'

'Oh I practised a Bunshin no jutsu and I fought against my own clones.'

'Very wise indeed.'

'Here is your Konoha forehead protector.'

'F-for me?' Tenten asked, wide eyed, admiring the shiny metal on the strip of cloth.

'Of course, it's yours. Take it, and wear it proudly. You are now officially a legal Konoha citizen.'

'Arigato arigato arigato arigato arigato!!!!'

'You're welcome.'

'Wait, I'm now a kunoichi of Konoha, right?'

'Yes...'

'Which means I'm fully protected, right?'

'Uh...yes...'

'In that case, I can now tell you my name without being killed.'

'Nani?!'

'My name... is Tenten.'

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

Hehe...not really a cliffie...sorry if I bored you to death with this chapter...I hope you liked my quick update...sorry to all people reading my other story...I know I promised I'd update soon...but yeah...sorry...D: For some reason all of my chapters recently have been over 3500 words...I'm like WTF? I usually can't write more than 2000 without dying of tiredness...:D

ANYWAY, REVIEW! OTHERWISE I WON'T UPDATE AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!!!

:D :D :D XD XD XD

Kombanwa, Oyuminasai, Ohayo Gozaimasu...whatever time of day it is!!! I dunno how to say good afternoon...:( LOL.

Ja ne!

-tenjichan


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You made my day… and I must that I've had the crappiest 13th birthday anyone could possibly have… (apart from all those people living in the midst of genocide and poverty in Darfur and stuff…DON'T STAND BY, STAND UP! Btw.) I had five freaking tests in one day! ONE DAY! And the school rule is supposedly no more than one test a day, no more than three a week! And I have another two this Wednesday. Basically, today I had a math test, a surprise English comprehension test, a surprise German _mock_ mock GCSE test, a –sort of surprise- mandarin dictation, and a surprise Geography test! Hehe…ZOMG freaking weird… anyway, hope your lives are better than mine! Technically, my mom banned me from fanfiction, and then changed her sentence to ban me from the computer apart from schoolwork, because apparently I've been spending too much time 'cooped up in my room.'

LOL! It won't really make a difference since right now I'm pretending to be doing history homework…be GRATEFUL:D

Now, carrying on…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

On with the wonderful story! The first story I have actually…planned…so I know the ending, HA:D

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

Flashback:

_'__Yes. You are now officially a kunoichi. Your abilities are that of a Jounin.__'_

_'__Arigato Gozaimasu, Tsunade-sama.__'__ Tenten replied, bowing, remembering her manners._

_'__May I ask, how you learnt? From what I__'__ve heard... you didn__'__t have anyone to train with.__'_

_'__Oh I practised a Bunshin no jutsu and I fought against my own clones.__'_

_'__Very wise indeed.__'_

_'__Here is your Konoha forehead protector.__'_

_'__F-for me?__'__ Tenten asked, wide eyed, admiring the shiny metal on the strip of cloth._

_'__Of course, it__'__s yours. Take it, and wear it proudly. You are now officially a legal Konoha citizen.__'_

_'__Arigato arigato arigato arigato arigato!!!!__'_

_'__You__'__re welcome.__'_

_'__Wait, I__'__m now a kunoichi of Konoha, right?__'_

_'__Yes...__'_

_'__Which means I__'__m fully protected, right?__'_

_'__Uh...yes...__'_

_'__In that case, I can now tell you my name without being killed.__'_

_'__Nani?!__'_

_'__My name... is Tenten.__'_

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

Neji jolted. He had heard that name somewhere before...his uncle had mentioned it in passing...why did his memory have to be fuzzy now of all times?!

'Ten...ten...' Neji slowly rolled her name off his tongue, tasting it.

'What?!'

'Hn...'

'Whatever...' Tenten rolled her eyes.

'Tenten. A fitting name for such a fine kunoichi. Now, to test your abilities, I shall send you on a B-rank mission along with Neji. It is actually a mission that is of utmost urgency, although it is B-rank. I personally formed the mission, after Naruto received the news. It is to retrieve a kidnapped kunoichi. She went missing a couple of days ago from her mission and it had to be aborted. ANBU members located in the forest claim that they saw a shinobi clad in black clothing snatch her, but before they could do anything, he had disappeared, along with the kunoichi.'

'Already, a mission?'

'Yes. You shall leave tomorrow, first thing in the morning.'

'Hai, Tsunade-sama.'

Tenten walked away with Neji back to the Hyuuga compound. Hinata had some work to do with the Rokudaime.

'Congratulations, Tenten.' Neji said this surprisingly sincerely.

'I must be DREAMING! Hyuuga Neji, being...considerate?' Tenten widened her eyes as she said this sarcastically while dramatically clutching her heart.

Neji sighed. 'Don't expect it from me often.'

'I already gathered that a while ago.'

'Hn.'

They shared each others' comfortable silence, mildly appreciating Konoha's beautiful view.

'Tenten, let's go train.'

'Fine...' She grumbled.

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

They had trained for five hours nonstop and they were both a little tired.

'Hey, Neji-san?' Tenten coyly asked.

'Yes, Tenten?'

'What would you say...to having a bit of fun tonight?' Tenten smirked.

Neji, after hurriedly recovering from his stupor, smirked, and said, 'Meet me in my room tonight.'

'Right on, _master_.'

She winked and left, going off to her room to have a shower and get ready for...tonight. Neji was left astounded...he was wondering what was with her...

Tenten went back to her room and showered, again using scented soaps. She dried her hair. She didn't know what possessed her to open her cupboard and fish around at the bottom for her sisters' dresses. She didn't know what possessed her to wear the tight lacy black strapless corset dress that went down to her mid thighs. She didn't know what possessed her to wear the dress that from her waist down was basically only tightly clumped together fishnet that stuck out, making it slightly see through. She didn't know what possessed her to knock on Neji's door after making sure nobody was around. She didn't know what possessed her not to kill him when he pulled her into the room, shutting the door behind him, all the while kissing her passionately.

The rest was history.

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

Neji woke up, feeling a warm weight on his chest. He looked down and saw Tenten crouched on his chest, her lithe form making a woman-shaped dent in the white sheets. He smiled. Slowly, he got up without disturbing her and took a shower and got dressed. Tenten stirred as he came out of the shower, hair dripping. Slowly, her eyes opened and she came face to face with a smirking Neji. She sat up hurriedly, thus making the sheets pool uselessly around her midriff, exposing quite openly her naked form.

'Oh my god what am I doing here?!'

Neji tried so hard to suppress his blush and he tried so hard not to let his eyes wander down. He coughed to get her attention.

'What? EEEK!' Tenten squeaked as she grabbed the sheets and held them up to her neck. She got up, pulling the sheets with her, covering her exposed skin.

'Uhm...Neji? Could you possibly get some clothes for me? I packed my mission bag. It's in my room. On top of that are my spare clothes...' She blushed sheepishly.

'Hai...' Neji left the room and momentarily came back with her outfit. She thanked him, and dropped the sheets as she grabbed her stuff from him. They pooled around her feet. Realizing this, she embarrassedly jumped for the bathroom door and slammed it shut behind. Neji sighed in relief. Momentarily, he heard the shower turning on. He sat down on the bed and read through the mission scroll Naruto had provided him through Hinata after she had come back home.

Tenten came out, dressed in a simple white Chinese style tank top and black shorts with her regular weapons located at various points in her outfit. She dragged on her boots and proudly adjusted the shiny new Konoha hitae ate, and grinned. They promptly left, their packs on their backs.

After grabbing a quick breakfast of onigiri, they went to Konoha's north gate. Following the instructions from the scroll, they appeared at the spot where the kunoichi was last spotted. Neji, using his Byakugan traced the chakra pattern and motioned for Tenten to follow. She complied, and they travelled silently for the next few hours.

Suddenly, Neji motioned for her to stop.

'We'll rest here for the night. We are near the enemy base, but they will not be able to spot us.'

'Hai. I'll set the traps.'

Tenten made a few quick handsigns and many explosive tags poofed from her scroll. She used a technique she had invented that would activate a traps system and automatically set traps all around their base. Neji watched, intrigued. He had set up two tents.

Tenten crawled into one and Neji took watch in the other one, although it wasn't necessary because he had checked Tenten's trap system and it was flawless. They both fell asleep.

Suddenly, at around two a.m., Neji was woken up by his tent flap opening. He tensed, grasping a kunai, but relaxed since it was only Tenten. She crawled next to him.

'Neji...I'm cold.' She hugged his arm and laid her head on his chest, his steady heartbeat making her fall asleep. He smiled, and dragged her onto his chest and wrapped his arms around her torso. He slowly fell asleep, her shallow, steady breathing lulling him to slumber.

They both woke up at the same time, the soft glow of the morning sun filtering through the forest mist, lighting up their facial features. Tenten got out of the tent and Neji packed them up. She deactivated her jutsu and her tags and weapons went back into her scroll.

'I have located two guards at the front. We take them out and enter. There are very few chakra patterns inside the building, and one of them is different, showing many Konoha traits. It is a female. She is located at the bottom left corner of the building. I am assuming that she is the missing kunoichi, seeing that she's the only female in the entire building.'

'Wakarimasu. I'll take them out with poisoned senbon. Save your chakra for later so we don't have to waste it. You might need your Jyuuken for something more important.'

'Agreed.'

'Ikuzo!' (Let's go.)

They jumped into the trees and Neji quickly taught Tenten how to mask her chakra...she'd only read about it in books. She picked up the technique quite fast and managed to do it. They travelled stealthily and as they landed on the tree branch a couple of trees away from the entrance to the base, Neji signalled at Tenten to do the kill. Complying, she let a senbon fall into her fingers in each hand, from her elbow length gloves. They contained concealed pockets for senbon. They were already dipped in poison.

She threw them, and the only proof of there being senbon was the very high pitched whistling sound as they cut through the air. They hit their marks perfectly- each guards' thoracic vertebrae, paralyzing them instantly. Neji had to marvel her accuracy and great ability with weapons. Even he could not throw a weapon so accurately from such a distance. The guards crumpled to the ground uselessly.

They jumped to the ground, barely making any noise. Neji led her around to the back of the building, his Byakugan activated. He motioned for her to follow him. There was a locked and barred window where the lady was located, according to Neji. Tenten split the wood with a kunai and Neji used chakra to splice the lock. The window opened. They both snuck in.

At the corner of the room, a woman lay almost unconscious, raggedly breathing. She was bound and gagged. Her eyes were slightly open and you could see her eyes through a small crack. She made a sound of astonishment.

'Oh my...god...' Tenten gasped.

'Nani?!' Neji asked.

'T-that's...'

'Hurry! There are people coming! They sensed our presence! Move! Pick her up!'

'I-I can't!'

Neji growled and picked up the woman himself and leapt out the window. Tenten stayed frozen to her spot. Neji cursed and made a Bunshin of himself to keep the woman safe. He lunged back into the room, dragging Tenten out with him. Just as they got out, they were attacked. Neji sent the Bunshin back into the forest, to make a camp and keep the woman safe.

'Tenten!'

Tenten didn't do anything. Neji hurriedly defended them both and dodged a flurry of weapons, bringing Tenten down with him. She still didn't move.

'TENTEN!'

She still didn't move. Neji had to block a barrage of weapons, again, except one cut Tenten's arm. As if woken up from her stupor at the sight of her own blood, she sprang into action.

'G-gomen, Neji.'

'It's about time!' He breathed as he fought one on one with a masked shinobi. He could tell he was a missing nin by the scratched hitae ate around his waist.

Tenten unsheathed both her katana and held her arms outstretched and charged at the enemy, slitting their throats as she ran through them. She was a merciful killer, giving them all quick deaths. Unfortunately, both Neji and she were badly outnumbered.

Neji was surrounded by around 10 ninja, and he Jyuukened them to smithereens. Smirking, he assisted Tenten after finishing off 3 others.

Suddenly, a wave of chakra enriched fire came their way. Neji gasped. Tenten was right in the way of the fire. For some reason unknown to him, he felt the need to protect her. He jumped in front of her.

Without thinking of the consequences, he yelled, 'Hakkekusho Kaiten!'

He rotated and a blue whirlwind of chakra surrounded him. The enemy approached the blue whirl head on and basically ran to his death. One of Neji's chakra enriched palms managed to slit his throat.

Neji, realizing that he could've killed Tenten, stopped rotating immediately. He scanned around for signs of a broken female body, but saw none. Looking down, he saw Tenten crouched at his feet. They had both developed a technique. Neji was able to protect one person within his rotation.

'Tenten! Daijobu ka?!'

'H-hai.'

She stood up, and after cleaning her blades on a leaf, she sheathed her katana.

'Let's go back to Konoha. The lady is safe with my Bunshin.'

Tenten hesitated when he mentioned the woman.

'Tenten...what's wrong?'

'It's...nothing.'

'If you had to think about what to answer, it's obviously not nothing.'

'Neji...I think I know that lady.'

'You've seen her before? I've only rarely glimpsed her in Konoha.'

'I think I've known her most of my life,' Tenten breathed through gritted teeth. She started to shake.

'Tenten?'

She couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed, but Neji caught her. She was sobbing now.

'N-neji...that woman...is my mother.'

'Nani?!'

Tenten didn't reply. She just continued sobbing on his chest. He hauled her up, putting her on his back, and took off, adding chakra to his legs for speed. She cried herself to sleep on his shoulder.

She woke up when he placed her down.

'Tenten...that lady...she's with us now. I stopped my clone.'

'Okay,' Tenten said shakily.

'She is sitting near the fire over there. You may...join her.'

'Hai.'

Tenten removed her arms from Neji's shoulders and stumbled over to where Neji had set up camp. She sat down on a piece of wood Neji's clone had managed to set up.

'Konnichiwa.' The lady said, smiling.

Tenten looked up, very unsure.

'Tenten. How have you been?' The lady continued, aware of Tenten's discomfort.

'O...kaa-san?'

'It's been a while, ne Tenten?'

'O-kaa san!' Tenten jumped at her mom and hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

'Tenten! Easy...her wounds are just healing!' Neji said.

'Gomen...'

Tenten sat back and engaged in light chatter, filling her mom in. Neji wasn't really listening.

'WHAT?! HE SOLD YOU AS A SLAVE?!' Tenten's mom suddenly bellowed.

'Hai hai! Although, I was taken in by a very nice family.'

Tenten smirked at Neji as she said the 'nice' part. He narrowed his eyes.

'Who are you with now?'

'Uh...the Hyuugas.'

'You mean like Neji-san? He was kind enough to heal my wounds. At least, his clone was...'

'Hai...' Tenten said uncertainly. She warned Neji with her eyes not to say anything. He replied with a face that screamed _'__WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM, A FOOL__'_

They packed up their tents and headed off, back to Konoha.

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

During the next few weeks, Neji started to appreciate Tenten's company more and more, for reasons which he did not know, although they were slightly evident to Hiashi. He appreciated her presence almost to the extent where he was slightly _disappointed_ when she wasn't able to train with him. He didn't really think of her as a slave...but as a partner, for all of their missions were together, although they STILL had lust driven one night stands.

Neji was aware of Tenten's healing jutsu, so he wasn't worried. After all, even if she didn't have one, (not that she wasn't smart enough to learn one), he could just ask Sakura for help. He was not stupid enough to get a girl pregnant and not do anything about it. He was confused about his feelings, to say the least.

Tenten on the other hand was quite worried. She found it worrying that she didn't have the urge to kill a guy in his sleep, who had touched her. It had happened before, and the poor soul had ended up in hospital. Fuki had wiped his memory so he had assumed that he had been victim to a gang attack, which was the reason for tremendous bruises on his face, and inability to reproduce.

Tenten was also confused. Why on earth was she starting to accept this annoying cocky bastard who had basically ruined her life the moment she met him? She was even starting to wonder if he HAD even ruined her life...come to think of it, she couldn't think of any good reasons, apart from the obvious, but she kind of liked those one night stands...after all, she was a teenager, and an adult...she was completely entitled to feel that way.

She sighed. She decided to start writing a diary to record her stay in Konoha.

_I must say...I'__ve had so much more happening in my life here in Konoha, than in my homeland. I shall leave it at that. Why is it, that whenever something strange happens, it triggers a chain of irregular events that never cease to irk and to confuse?_

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?! ENJOY THE NEJITEN FLUFF?! Yes, it's fluff, not lust, in this chapter. :D

Now, REVIEW! I had another bad day after my birthday, so I need a LOT of cheering up. I feel seriously EMO:D

Ja ne,

-tenjichan:D :D :D XD XD XD


	6. Chapter 6

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!! I AM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG, LONG TIME! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I HAD TESTS AND ALL THAT…AND IT'S THE CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS RIGHT NOW…AND I'VE HAD NO TIME BECAUSE I'VE HAD TO DO FIVE GERMAN ORAL GCSE ESSAYS THAT I NEED TO MEMORIZE, FOUR GERMAN MOCK GCSE SHEETS, TWO MANDARIN ESSAYS, AND PHYSICS HOMEWORK…AND BESIDES…I'M BANNED FROM FANFIC…AND IN THE HOTEL ROOM MY MOM CAN EASILY SEE WHAT I'M DOING ON THE COMPUTER…APART FROM NOW COS SHE'S HAVING A NAP AND HER LINE OF VISION DOESN'T FALL ON THE COMPUTER SCREEN…SO YEAH…DON'T BLAME ME:D :D :D!!! I'M LIKE TWO WEEKS LATE…SORRY SORRY SORRY! BTW! MERRY CHRISTMAS (LATE) AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! (LATE) SORRY SORRY SORRY! (I KNOW I'M PROBABLY BORING YOU ALL WITH MY USELESS AUTHOR'S PROBLEMS…BUT YEAH…:D :D :D XD XD XD)

Now, the disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other related item to do with Naruto. It is purely Masashi Kishimoto's genius so therefore it is owned only by him and whosoever he chooses it to be owned by.

(HOW DO U LIKE THAT VERY FORMAL DISCLAIMER??? Lol…random…:D)

Now, on with the story!

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

_Flashback_

_Neji__ was aware of __Tenten__'__s__ healing __jutsu__, so he wasn__'__t worried. After all, even if she didn__'__t have one, __(not that she wasn__'__t smart enough to learn one)__, he could just ask Sakura for help. He was not stupid enough to get a girl pregnant and not do anything about it. He was confused about his feelings, to say the least._

_Tenten__ on the other hand was quite worried. She found it worrying that she didn__'__t have the urge to kill a guy in his sleep, who had touched her. It had __happened before, and the poor soul had ended up in hospital. __Fuki__ had wiped his memory so he had assumed that he had been victim to a gang attack, which was the reason for tremendous bruises on his face, and inability to reproduce._

_Tenten__ was also confused. Why on earth was she starting to accept this annoying cocky bastard who had basically ruined her life the moment she met him? She was even starting to wonder if he HAD even ruined her life...come to think of it, she couldn__'__t think of any good reasons, apart from the obvious, but she kind of liked those one night stands...after all, she was a teenager, and an adult...she was completely entitled to feel that way._

_She sighed. She decided to start writing a diary to record her stay in __Konoha_

_'__I must say...I'__ve had so much more happening in my life here in __Konoha__, than in my homeland. I shall leave it at that. Why is it, that whenever something strange happens, it triggers a chain of irregular events that never cease to irk and to confuse?__'_

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

A few weeks passed. The same routine happened. Tenten trained more with Neji and every day he seemed to open up a bit more to her.

'Tenten! Tenten! Tsunade-sama wants to speak to you! It's a personal invite! Consider it an honour!'

'R-really?! Arigato, Sakura-san!'

'Hn...' Neji frowned...Sakura had interrupted their very vital training session.

'Come on, Neji, I'm sure a few minutes away from your precious Tenten would not make a difference to your wonderful health at all...' Sakura smirked.

'_Sakura_...' Both Neji and Tenten growled.

'Joking...'

Tenten ran off with Sakura. She wondered why they weren't just teleporting there. Obviously Sakura had something to say.

'Sakura?'

'Right. I wanted to talk to you.'

'About what?'

'Well...this slave master deal.'

'What about it?'

'Well, the truth is, Ino and I are both slaves as well.'

'Really?!' Tenten breathed out.

'Yeah, well we never used to be kunoichi. You know Shikamaru-san and Sasuke, right?'

'Yeah...' Tenten noticed that Sakura didn't use the honorific for Sasuke.

'We were sold as slaves to their fathers around five or six years ago, because our parents were killed in an attack to our village. I've actually known Ino since...forever. Luckily for me, I was the personal slave of his youngest son, but that was because everyone in his family was killed and only his brother and him still live. His father is dead now. Killed by his brother, who is now with Akatsuki.'

'What happened to Ino?'

'Well you see, although she was a regular slave, cooking, cleaning etcetera, the son of the person who bought her noticed her. Although he was a lazy ass, when he turned fifteen or so, she started receiving notes from him to meet him in his room, and since she was a slave, she complied. She went up to his room and he...came onto her, you could say. She was frightened since, well you know, he wasn't her master, and his father was. One day, when they were seventeen –by this time Ino had fallen for him, but he probably didn't know- his father caught them. He got really mad and Ino was almost killed, but his son saved her. Shikamaru-san didn't talk to his dad for a while, and also never saw Ino, until his dad got really pissed off that he just gave him Ino as a late birthday present. They were both happy. But all this while, since kunoichi are useful to Konoha, we were both trained by our masters. Since we are slaves, we are trained for the seduction type of missions,' Sakura blanched at "seduction", 'and are sent on them.'

'Oh my god...'

'Sasuke...he was a cold bastard. But you see, I developed feelings for him, and he hated me for that. He treated me harshly, but because of that I wanted to be stronger so I could compare to him. I trained at night, and I didn't know that he actually was watching me. One night, he came out from his hiding place, and I was so surprised that I lost my balance on a branch, because I was practising chakra control, and I fell. He could have let me die, but he didn't, and he caught me. I was so happy. He said I was good enough and the next month I took the Chuunin exams and passed. I still don't know his feelings for me, but at least I know he acknowledges me.'

'Wow! But I still have one question...how can you be so free? Aren't you personal slaves, like me?'

'Yeah, but we all developed a bond, like friendship, I would say, and they aren't harsh on us. In Ino's case, Shikamaru loves her, so he's nice to her. In my case, Sasuke goes on a lot of missions, so I have lots of free time to do whatever I want.'

'How did you become a medic nin?'

'Well, as you know, I had a lot of free time. I decided to sneak out of the house, because I wasn't sure if I was allowed out, and I went to Tsunade-sama because I didn't want those grotesque missions. She agreed, but on one condition, that I would learn to be a medic nin. I was so thrilled and agreed immediately. Thankfully, for me, she is a women rights person and she doesn't believe in slavery, but had no real influence on the matter since she was opposed, surprisingly, by most males in Konoha.'

'You were so lucky. But how did you meet Hinata?'

'Well, one day, when both Shikamaru and Sasuke were 16, the Hyuuga clan, i.e., Hinata's family, were looking for suitors for Hinata. Because Sasuke was from the famed Uchiha clan, and Shikamaru from the Nara clan, they were two of many suitors. Both were reluctant, though. Anyway, her father shunned her as a child, and he didn't think her suitable for a kunoichi. This is why she stutters. But anyway, he did not know that she had actually passed the Chuunin exams, that is until Neji butted in and said that she was too young to be married and also that she was a kunoichi. Her father scoffed and taunted her and almost reduced her to tears. But, she was stronger than that, and shocked her father by standing up to him and saying that she would not get married. She stood up, apologizing to the males in the room, and left. Ino and I were standing outside, waiting for our masters, and we saw Hinata, who was crying by now. We spoke to her and became good friends, and since we're basically free now, we met up with her. Her father now accepts her.'

'That's really sad...one thing, how is she involved with the Rokudaime?'

'So, you noticed?'

'Well yeah! I mean she blushes whenever he's mentioned!'

'Well, he was one of the suitors. He used to be a dropout, but because he actually beat Neji in the Chuunin exams- back then Neji used to be a stubborn person who believed in fate only,- Hiashi recognized him. Also, although Naruto did not know this before, he is the son of the fourth Hokage who died when Naruto was a new born baby, and when the news came out, Hiashi found even more reason for him to be a suitable prospect, so he was invited, and Naruto was really happy for he felt useful. He felt sorry for Hinata and followed her out of the room. Hiashi was left dumbfounded. Naruto interrupted our conversation with her and took her somewhere else. We gave her a thumbs up and winked because she had just been telling us about her long time crush on Naruto.'

'Oh la la! The drama!'

'I know, right? We don't really know what happened between them, but we know Naruto confessed that he admired her standing up to her father and after she passed the Chuunin exams with him two years later. Actually, she had been pitted against Neji and of course lost because of the hatred that Neji used to feel for the main branch. I'm assuming you don't know about that?'

'Actually, I do. One day, Neji sat me down on a bench next to him and told me about his life. It's pretty sad. One might think he's a spoilt brat from first impression, but he's had a lonely life.'

'NEJI told you about his life?! I only found out about that through Hinata! Neji is a cold bastard!'

'That was my first impression of him...but after I got to know him, he's alright, just like Hinata once told me. It's just that...you know what happened the first night, right? That was harsh of him...'

'I know. He's done that to many girls. I mean, not gone as far as that, but usually he gets to just before where he got with you. I'm very surprised that he got past that...he usually just dumps the girls when he's done with them. I heard from Sasuke, his best friend, who he tells everything to, that he just does it for fun because the girls all annoy him. It's cruel, but frankly I'm on his side.'

'You're on HIS side?!'

'Wait! Let me finish. You are...special to him. I also heard this from Sasuke...for some reason Sasuke tells me everything now. He used to never talk to me...anyway, I heard from Sasuke that everything about you to Neji, heightened his senses for some reason. He's never felt...attracted to any girl in a way he was to you that night. It's like...his body chose you, and he was angry about that. He always was an independent person...and well, he wanted to use up his hormones in one night...so he went all the way...unfortunately for you. I myself don't know if it worked or not, but I don't really think it did because he actually TOLD you about his life!'

'Umm...am I supposed to say something?' Tenten muttered.

'Huh? Anyway we're here!'

'Already?'

'Yeah...'

'Follow me.'

'Hai.'

They entered a big office inside the house and they saw Tsunade sitting at a desk. They both bowed and Sakura left.

'Tenten, please take a seat.'

'Hai, Tsunade-sama.'

'I want you to tell me about yourself. Your basic information and how you came to Konoha.'

'I...well...' Tenten hesitated. She hadn't told anybody about herself in all the time she'd been in Konoha.

'This is important. We need information about all our ninja here in Konoha.'

'Gomen, Tsunade-sama,' She took a deep breath, 'I shall try.'

'Hai.'

'Ok, as you know, my name is Tenten. I do not wish to name my father because he disowned me. I can speak English, German, French, Mandarin, and of course, Japanese. My mother left him when I was 12, and now I understand why. She actually came here to become a kunoichi, and...she is the one who Neji and I just rescued during that B-rank mission that you assigned us.'

'Wait a minute, you are Ami Fuji's daughter?!'

Tenten winced at her mom's name. They hadn't been able to see each other after that mission and Tenten still found it awkward.

'H-hai...'

'So desuka...That must mean that you are, or should I say were, the daughter of Shoyo Fuji.'

'Don't you dare say that name in my face!' Tenten yelled. Realising her mistake, she apologized. 'Sumimasen, Tsunade-sama. I don't know what came over me.'

'Hai, hai. May I ask, what exactly happened?'

'Well, you see...as you know, female ninja are considered a disgrace in my father's country. My mom originally was a kunoichi but she gave that up so that she could be with my father. She got sick of him and left. In actuality, I myself was training in secret, and my...sister spied on me and told on me to my father. She wanted to be the heiress, and I would have gladly given up my position, had she been nicer. He promptly disowned me and sent me to Konoha as a slave, where I was kindly taken in by Hyuuga Hiashi-sama, who for some reason treats me really well for a slave.'

'I see. This is very intriguing. Actually, I have a request to make of you. You see, Naruto has just received a mission...from your father about a rogue daimyo in his country. Wait! Let me finish!' Tsunade said the last part after she saw that Tenten was going to protest.

'I'm personally asking you since you know your country very well and you can get around easily. I want to send you with your mom and Neji. Actually, your mom has already agreed and Neji will obviously say yes since this is an A-rank mission. Please don't say no. Take this as a request from me.' Tsunade said the last part because she was aware Tenten idolized her.

'Fine...' Tenten grumbled.

'Good. Do you want me to tell your father anything about you or your mom being in the mission?'

'No...I'll save it as a surprise...that bastard will pay!' Tenten gruffly said.

'Suit yourself. You are dismissed.'

'Hai, Tsunade-sama.'

'Wait a second. Neji, come in!'

'What? Neji's here?'

'Hn. I followed you.' Tenten heard a husky male voice behind her. She turned around.

'Stalker much?' She joked. She stuck out her tongue.

'Don't kid yourself. So far, I've been put on every mission you've had, so I thought it might be useful to come along with you.' _'__Actually...I was worried about you...__wait,__ what the hell?__'_

'Great way to ruin my moment of victory...' Tenten pouted cutely and grumbled under breath. Neji chuckled.

'Boy...they sure compliment each other...' Tsunade muttered under her breath, smiling inside.

'Anyway, Neji, you know the mission now, so get ready and meet in Naruto's office in 2 hours.'

'Hai.'

'Dismissed!'

They left.

'Tenten...I didn't know it was like that...'

'Eavesdropping much?'

'Sorry...it was not on purpose.'

'Woah! You apologized!'

'Hn...'

A bit of silence descended between them.

'Hey Neji, what's with you and dumping girls...and apparently I'm "special"?' Tenten piped up out of nowhere.

'Wait...hn.'

'What's "hn" supposed to mean!' Tenten said, getting angry.

'Look, I don't want...to really talk about this now.'

'Well, I have a right to know!'

'No you don't because I am your master!' Neji's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said.

'Ugh!' Tenten was pissed because he'd never used the 'master' tack on her for ages.

'Sorry...I didn't mean that...'

'Whatever, jerk!' Tenten yelled and ran off in the other direction.

'Tenten! Wait!' Neji frowned, feeling guilty. He'd say that Tenten was one of his really good friends after he got to know her. He did find her special. He was going to have to kill Sasuke for that. He assumed that Sasuke would assume that he told him in confidence!

'Tenten...you, for some reason, are **extremely** special to me...' He muttered under his breath, resignedly.

Tenten's POV:

Running home is so tiring! Time to right in my diary, I guess...

Pen...Pen...COME ON WHERE THE HELL IS A FUCKING PEN!

Ah...here...right...it was in the pile of parchment scraps that happen to be my so called 'diary' hmmph! Ah! I love this diary entry! Let me read it!

_Today...I felt special. __Neji__ was really kind to me...for some reason. He didn__'__t mock me...or taunt me in anyway...and his eyes were really weird...they weren__'__t...blank! That__'__s the word! He was looking at me almost tiredly...and I don__'__t know if it was caringly...it certainly was not __boredly__...Ah well...I guess I__'__m imagining things...__Ja__ ne, for now..._

New diary entry:

_HMMPH! YEAH RIGHT! CARING!__ (Refer to previous entry)_

_Actually...maybe.__ Sakura said that I__'__m special...to him, anyways... GAH WHO AM I KIDDING!__ He doesn__'__t like me that way! Ugh! Wait a second...am I being...gasp...GIRLY? What the hell is wrong with me! All I can think about is __Neji__Neji__NEJI_

_Okay...I__'__ll stop. So...I need to prepare for a new mission. Guess what. It__'__s in father__'__s __coughBASTARDcough__ land. There are many things that I can think of that can go wrong. YES! I__'__m NOT thinking about NEJI! Oh wait...__damnit__ I just did...__Ja__ ne..._

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

So! What do you think? This is kind of a filler chapter, but then again I've been saying that for most of my chapters. Sorry...but this chapter's ending is really important. And also the bit with Sakura...so yeah...:D

NOW, REVIEW!!!!! COMMENT! ANYTHING! AS LONG AS IT'S IN A REVIEW!

Ja ne,

-tenjichan :D :D :D XD XD XD


	7. Chapter 7

Again, I am extremely sorry for updating pretty late...I had a german oral mock, a german writing mock and a german listening mock. I'm also studying for my mandarin mock which is on Monday, and german reading mock on Wednesday. Sigh...Anyway, there are loads of people who put me on alert, and yet don't review (glares)...Sorry, but it would be nice to leave a review :D :D :D...it would make me feel better! And part of the reason I wanted to wait so long was to see if the number of reviews for 6 chapters would inch up to a hundred...sigh...it's 99...C'mon ppl, give me some love! I need to do my tests un-depressedly...(if that word even exists, lol:D)

Anyway, I'll stop ranting now for the 'gasp' disclaimer!: I do not, have not, will not, could not, should not, and would not own any form of Naruto merchandise, manga or anime, although, a girl can dream, right? . :D

Note: It's now almost a year since Tenten first came to Konoha...I think...I think I said something at the beginning of the previous chapter: 'A few weeks passed...' Pls make that 'A few months passed...'

Thank you, and I am very apologetic. :D

Now, on with the story:

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

Flashback:

_'__Tenten! Wait!__'__ Neji frowned, feeling guilty. He__'__d say that Tenten was one of his really good friends after he got to know her. He did find her special. He was going to have to kill Sasuke for that. He assumed that Sasuke would assume that he told him in confidence!_

_'__Tenten...you, for some reason, are __**extremely**__ special to me...__'__ He muttered under his breath, resignedly._

_Tenten__'__s POV:_

_Running__ home is so tiring! Time to wri__t__e__ in my diary, I guess..._

_Pen...Pen...COME ON WHERE THE HELL IS A FUCKING PEN!_

_Ah...here...right...it was in the pile of parchment scraps that happen to be my so called __'__diary__'__ hmmph! Ah! I love this diary entry! Let me read it!_

_'__Today...I felt special. Neji was really kind to me...for some reason. He didn__'__t mock me...or taunt me in anyway...and his eyes were really weird...they weren__'__t...blank! That__'__s the word! He was looking at me almost tiredly...and I don__'__t know if it was caringly...it certainly was not boredly...Ah well...I guess I__'__m imagining things...Ja ne, for now...__'_

_New diary entry:_

_'__HMMPH! YEAH RIGHT! CARING! (Refer to previous entry)_

_Actually...maybe. Sakura said that I__'__m special...to him, anyways... GAH WHO AM I KIDDING! He doesn__'__t like me that way! Ugh! Wait a second...am I being...gasp...GIRLY? What the hell is wrong with me! All I can think about is Neji, Neji, NEJI!_

_Okay...I__'__ll stop. So...I need to prepare for a new mission. Guess what. It__'__s in father__'__s coughBASTARDcough land. There are many things that I can think of that can go wrong. YES! I__'__m NOT thinking about NEJI! Oh wait...damnit, I just did...Ja ne...__'_

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

Tenten sat up from packing her mission bag as someone knocked on the door.

'If it's Neji, go away!'

'Eep! G-gomen, I-I sh-shall l-leave you t-to yourself.' The person outside stuttered.

'Sorry Hinata, come in!'

'H-hai.'

'Did you need something?'

'I was just w-wondering i-if you need-ded help f-for your packing...' Hinata poked her fingers together.

'Iie, Hinata, demo Arigato!' Tenten said with a forced smile. She was still upset about Neji, damnit! Oh that bastard was sure to get some ass-pounding from a certain hot-headed weapons mistress! Cha! Wait till he comes around the corner! Hahaha! And that jerk didn't even bother chasing her to apologize! If he REALLY cared about her, he would have run after her!

'Psh, yeah right...bastardy Neji, CARING?! Oh yes, I see a very dark future approaching his ice-esty. (majesty, ice-esty, get it:D) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' Unfortunately, Tenten thought that out loud...

'Eeto...T-Tenten-san?'

'Huh? Did I say something?'

'Um...you mentioned Neji...'

'Shit, I said that out loud?' Tenten gazed off into the distance forlornly.

'Ano, Tenten? Is something up between you and Neji-nii-san?'

'Are (Huh)? It's nothing much...'

'You can t-tell m-me anyth-thing, if y-you s-so wish.'

'Hinata...' Tenten struggled.

'Hai?'

'Umm...' Tenten struggled more. Her face contorted in amusement.

'Yes? Go on...' Hinata prodded.

'Uh...is Neji...'

'Yeah?'

'Uh...how do I say this...Gah! Fine! IsNejiEmotionallyRetarded? THERE I SAID IT!'

'I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that, gomen.'

'NOOO! I have to say this again!'

'It's alright, y-you c-can ask me again...'

'Fine...Um...Is, you know, Neji...uh...ano...eeto...emotionally...uh...retarded? Ehehehe...or you know, emotionally deranged...emotionally unstable, you know what I mean...'

Hinata just stared at her weirdly, shocked.

'What!'

'A-actually, many people think so, although...it is...not...true...' Hinata petered off unsurely. Tenten resisted the urge to giggle, although her face and eyes couldn't help but look strangely constipated...

'H-he...may seem...a little...ano...strange, yeah, strange!' Hinata seemed to be trying to convince herself more than anybody else.

'But,' she continued, 'I can...assure you...one hundred...percent...that...uh...Neji-nii-san is not...erm, how should I put this...um, as you say...emotionally...retar...ded...yeah, that's right, nii-san is totally fine!' Hinata finished off strongly, although it was pretty obvious that she doubted herself.

Tenten burst into laughter.

'H...Hinata! N...Neji...f-fine?! HAHA! Even...you can't...believe it!'

By now Tenten was on the floor, her back on the ground, eyes looking at the ceiling and her legs in a position where it would be comfortable to do sit ups. One hand was placed on her chest and one on her abdomen, unsuccessfully trying to help her calm down as she rolled on the floor laughing her pretty ass off.

Hinata giggled a little. Tenten took the chance to say, 'Neji IS indeed emotionally retarded! Just what I thought!'

Neji chose that perfect moment to walk into the room, his right eyebrow twitching violently, his mouth forming a tight line. Old wheezy bag, much?

'Are you quite done yet? Tenten. We need to go. Now.'

Oh fuck. 'Neji?' Tenten stood up and smiled innocently. She grabbed her mission bag and bid Hinata farewell.

'See you soon, Hinata, have fun with fox-boy while we're gone!'

Neji glared at Tenten as Hinata blushed so red that she was a tomato with white eyes...random...

'Tenten, we'll be late if you don't hurry up!'

'Yes, master.' She mocked him. Neji turned to look at her sadly, but noticed that she was being serious and stared straight ahead, not meeting his gaze. Sigh...time for ninja mode. Emotionless, cold, ninja mode.

'Ikuzo!'

They took off pretty quickly to the Hokage's office. They entered, after being called in.

'Naruto, what's the mission?'

'Chotto matte! Where are your manners?!' Naruto comically stated. Neji's forehead had a huge throbbing vain on it, as did Tenten's.

'We don't have time for this nonsense, Naruto!'

'Na-ah-ah, that's Hokage-sama to you!'

'Eh...no wonder Tsunade helps him so much...an incompetent full of himself brat needs the help of a lady to organize the missions...' Tenten muttered to Neji under her breath. He snickered. Woah, Neji...snickered!

'Anosa Anosa! What's so funny?!'

'Naruto...' Neji growled. It was enough warning.

'Fine! Anyway, your mission is to the Tie Hua or Iron Flower country in China. There is a bridge that will take you across the sea. Apart from that, it should take you 3 nights to get there. Another kunoichi shall be accompanying you, as you should know.'

A kunoichi with pale skin, dark brown eyes and really dark, almost black hair stepped away from the wall. Neji looked at her properly for the first time. She was basically a carbon copy of Tenten, just less tanned and older looking.

'O-kaa-san.' Tenten said this respectfully.

'Hai. Since both of you probably know the landscape and terrain of the country best, we are sending you two on this assassination mission, am I clear? As a last minute change of plans, I have added someone to your team. This is Gaara, Kazekage of the Sand. He shall accompany you because he has had quite a few run-ins with this particular annoying rogue daimyo from your country. You should be aware of the one apart from your father...the...eh...fat, one...'

'Hai, Rokudaime-sama!'

A man with freakishly smooth and pale skin came from behind the trio. He had beautiful deep red hair, unlike normal redheads, and he had the most alluring pale turquoise eyes. He had a small tattoo on his forehead with the word love on it.

'Greetings, Naruto. Tsunade just sent me here. If I may congratulate you on your recent success as Hokage.'

Hmm, a pretty masculine voice as well.

'Gaara! Long time no see!' Naruto ran up to Gaara and slapped him on the back.

'It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Neji-san. And who may this young woman and her mother be?'

'Good Afternoon, Gaara-san. It is nice to meet you after such a long time. These are Tenten, and her mother, Ami, am I right? How are things going in Suna?'

'Good Afternoon, Tenten-san, Ami-san, I do hope that we become friends during this mission. Things are running fairly smoothly in Suna. Temari promised to help me keep things in check while I was gone.'

'Good Afternoon, Kazekage-sama.'

'Gaara is fine.'

'Fine, Gaara. Wait a second...are you the famous sand siblings?!'

'Hai.'

'Oh my god! Temari! Four pigtails, right? I remember her! Your father used to come for meetings when we were around 6 years old, but I don't think it worked out. Hehe, we used to prank each other so much! We hated each other back then!'

'Yes indeed. However, Temari was 8 and I was 5 at the time. She used to complain to me about all sorts of weird stories about a weird girl with panda-buns, now that I remember...that wouldn't happen to be you, would it?' Gaara asked, slightly amused.

'Hey! Wait, you're that silent jerk! I remember now! You always used to sulk in an emo corner! And Kankurou! Puppet freak! He used to break up my dolls and change them into puppets...Oh...right, sorry...ehehe...'

'Tenten! Your manners!' Tenten's mother scolded her.

'No, that's alright. I used to hate my father...but he's dead now so that's alright.'

Neji looked on surprisedly at this exchange. He felt annoyed the Gaara was so close to Tenten.

'You two know each other?' He asked somewhat bitterly. Gaara caught this and smirked amusedly on the inside.

'Yeah. He was an annoying jerk.'

'Yeah. She was a loud pig.'

They both said this at the same time.

'Hey!' Tenten yelled. They both started laughing.

'That's great! This mission shall be easier now.' Naruto said.

They lapsed into a short, but nonetheless awkward silence caused by Neji's slight jealously and protection of Tenten, and Gaara's smugness and amusedness and interest in Tenten.

'Shit...this is gonna be one long mission...' Tenten thought resignedly, as she felt the competitive auras of both her male friends.

Suddenly, the door slammed open.

'Tetsuo, what's up!'

'Hokage-sama! Ami-san is needed at the hospital! Tsunade-sama needs help with a surgery since Sakura-san is not advanced enough! Thank god I made it in time!'

'Hai! Gomen!' Ami ran off with Tetsuo towards the hospital.

_'__Fuck...even more awkward...__'_

_'__Yes...her mom__'__s out of the way...__'_

_'__Hmm, interesting turn of events...I wonder how the fate-talker will take it...Tenten__'__s become quite the lady now...__'_

'Ok, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, you're going to have to deal with the missing member. Dismissed!'

'Wakateru!' (Impolite version of wakarimasu, or I know.)

'SHOW SOME RESPECT, DATTEBAYO!'

'Whatever...'

They left, their packs on their back...well, Gaara's was strapped to his gourd.

Tenten was still feeling a little down. (Ok, she has angry-sad-laughing mood swings, but deal with it!) She thought she was Neji's friend. They had known each other for almost a year now, and she was starting to feel that he respected her more. Why did he have to go and blow that delicate web of trust and friendship by reminding her that she was a slave!

Gaara noticed Tenten's discomfort and kept his pace the same as hers. He smirked, he knew this would bother Neji.

Neji could see them perfectly just by flicking his Byakugan on. He bit down on his lower lip to prevent himself from growling.

'Tenten-chan, are you alright? You seem to be feeling down.'

'Arigato, Gaara-san, but I'm fine. Thank you for caring.'

'Not at all. At least I have some feelings.' Gaara said this to make Tenten laugh; he didn't have anything against Neji, he just felt like pissing him off. Oh this would be a great story to tell Temari and Kankurou when he got back. He smirked as Neji growled quite loudly.

Neji was pissed because Gaara was making Tenten laugh at his expense. Tenten didn't hear him actually growl, but she could feel his chakra turn deadly and evil. She wanted to speed up to catch him, but forced herself not to because she was still supposedly mad at him, so in compensation, she yelled at him.

'Sheesh Neji, chill! Why are you all angry now?!'

'Hn.' He grunted, choosing to ignore her.

Tenten smiled triumphantly, her eyes shining with victory.

Gaara found this as a perfect opportunity to make a crack about their relationship. He wasn't trying to steal Tenten, oh no. He just wanted some fun to piss Neji off- which was pretty easy, it's just that he never shows it- and also to give their relationship a push in the right direction. During the past few months, Shikamaru had told him all about Neji and Tenten during his visits to the sand for missions...ah well...this just made Temari feel worse because she had been infatuated with him for quite some time...for what, Gaara didn't know...that lazy ass was too troublesome for his own good.

'You know, you two fight like an old age married couple.' Gaara suggested.

'We SO do NOT!'

'We do not!'

They yelled at the same time. Tenten flushed angrily, realizing that they had just aided that comment. Neji just growled once more and sped up. He was pissed at Tenten for being mad at him for no reason, and also Gaara's attempt at taking away HIS Tenten...wait, that thought didn't come out right...

They travelled like this for two more days. They crossed the bridge that would take them into Tenten's country. They travelled until night time, Gaara's constant 'flirting' with Tenten annoying Neji to no end, and Tenten's appreciative unknowingness towards Gaara's comments resulting in a pissed off, angry, annoyed, impatient and miffed Hyuuga Neji.

'We'll stop for the night here.' Neji gruffly stated.

'As you wish, Neji.' Gaara said.

'Hai.' Tenten had come down to using cold monosyllables when dealing with Neji. Oh yes, she was giving him a taste of his own bitter, disgusting (yet hot-swoon-she hated to admit it, though) medicine.

They set up camp. Tenten activated her jutsu again, so there was no real need for any watch duty, but since Gaara was used to being an insomniac, even though the Shukaku was already extracted from him, he could go for some nights without sleep. Gaara offered to do watch duty, and Tenten hugged him as thanks. Gaara laughed on the inside, knowing that this would seriously tick off Neji. Neji glared at a tree opposite him, and in the fifth dimension, the tree burst into flames.

'Neji, go get us some firewood, would you?' Gaara pleasantly asked. Gaara was not expecting Tenten to follow him, since he knew there was some form of tension between them.

'I'll go with him, if you don't mind, Gaara.'

'Not at all.' Neji sent Gaara a triumphant smirk. Oh ho ho! So Neji WAS jealous. Gaara snickered silently at the thought and proceeded to look innocently at Neji.

Neji grabbed Tenten's arm and dragged her off. Silence descended upon the couple- oh whoops, did I say couple? I mean enemies- although Tenten's mind was coming up with various ways to kill Neji via screaming at him, and Neji's rational side was telling him not to piss her off further, which Neji could not resist doing...

'Neji...' Tenten started off.

'Hn.'

'Say something, damnit!'

'Hn.'

'What is your problem?! I have put up with so much crap from you this past year, and all you can say is 'hn?' What is 'hn' anyway?! Some kind of weird grunt?! It's so unbecoming for an educated individual to resort to such limited vocabulary! I don't think that it's even in the bloody dictionary! Speak to me when I'm talking to you!'

'I would if I could...'

'Don't give me that shit, Hyuuga! "I would if I could,"' she mocked in a high pitched girly voice, 'yeah right! And you're probably wondering why I'm so fucking angry! Well?'

'Hn.'

'Hyuuga Neji! If you use that tone on me ever again, I swear-'

'What, you'll kill me?' Neji mocked, smirking.

'Damn straight I will! And you can just watch as I beat that sorry little damn hot ass of yours all the way to Narnia! You know, Neji, I'm sick of this! I have put up with training for sixteen hours each day. SIXTEEN FUCKING HOURS! I work my ass off for your benefit, and at night?! That's a whole other story! I won't even go there! You have had your needs satisfied more than enough, Neji Hyuuga! I am sick! I am tired! I am through with this shit I've been living for a whole year, thanks to you!'

'...So you think my ass is hot...'

'That is not the fucking point! I am pissed off, Neji, freaking pissed.'

'So you're PMS-ing?' _'__Shit...__'_

Bad move Neji...

'Oh, so you think that I'M FUCKING PMS-ing?! Well, at least I'm not as crappy as someone who's one minute a cold hearted jerk, the next moment kind and caring, and the last moment a bitch who yearns for his needs to be satisfied by a girl he just happens to think is fucking PMS-ing!'

Ooooooh, burn Neji, BURN!

'...'

'So you admit it then, right? You can't keep your hands off me, even when I can resist you whenever I want...Wow, the so called famous Hyuuga prodigy is defeated by lust. How _pathetic_!'

'...'

'So, what do you have to say to that, Hyuuga Ne-'

Suddenly, Neji jammed his lips forcefully onto Tenten's, forcing her to shut up.

'Are you quite done yet?' He smirked.

'Hyuuga Neji! What the he-'

He cut her off again, predicting another long useless rant, and kissed her again, passionately, this time shutting her up properly.

Tenten flushed immediately. Neji smirked down at her when he pulled away, leaving her breathless. She tried to control her breathing- in through the nose, out through the mouth. Oh fuck it.

Neji bent down to her ear, tickling her cheek and neck. She bit down on her lip to stop her from gasping.

Neji whispered in her ear.

'I thought that you could resist me.'

Tenten almost choked, but still, she answered.

'I can, Hyuuga.'

She stepped away, leaving him shocked.

'Well?' Tenten asked expectantly.

'Hn.'

'C'mon, Neji, it's just one word, I'm sure you can say it...'

'Hn.'

'Neji, I'm not going to wait any longer!'

'...'

'I'm taking that silence as an apology and a confession. So you're admitting it.'

Tenten grinned widely. Neji looked up, annoyed.

'What? Did you need something? Oh wait, you're dumb, so you can't speak and ask for it.'

'...' This time Tenten smiled sincerely. She was through with reprimanding him. At least she managed to yell at him.

'Hehe, and anyway, as for what you asked me earlier, I said I can resist you, but no one said that I would.'

She narrowed her eyes and kissed him hard. He smirked into the kiss.

As they broke the kiss, he pulled her closer to him and rested his forehead on hers. After some moments of peaceful silence, Neji broke it.

'So...does that mean...I'm forgiven?' Neji casually asked.

'You wish. Don't push your luck, Hyuuga. You might be fine for now, but I swear, I am not through with you. Just you wait and see.'

'And amen to that.'

He smirked and kissed her one more time, and she complied. He traced her lips with his tongue, wetting them slightly. After teasing her a little, succeeding in making her annoyed, he forced his tongue onto the line between her two lips and she parted her mouth reflexively by accident, and even if it was for only a brief second, Neji succeeded. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, battling with her tongue for dominance. He licked her inner cheeks and caverns of her mouth and went a bit too far back causing her to gag a little, which just resulted in the kiss deepening. She fought back with her own tongue and nearly succeeded although Neji was definitely stronger. She wondered for a second if he was using chakra. Huh, not a bad idea. Tenten channelled chakra to her mouth and her tongue won over Neji's. She pushed into his mouth, delving her tongue into his inner cheeks this time. His eyes flew open in shock and he once again smirked into the kiss. Oh yes, this would be very fun. He channelled chakra to his mouth and chuckled in his throat as he heard Tenten make a small gasp in protest because he had regained dominance. Finally, the pulled away for oxygen.

He kissed her one final time, and this time it was a soft, gentle and somewhat loving kiss. He was barely using any force, just caressing her lips with his own. His hard lips molded perfectly against her soft ones and they moved together in a rhythmic dance. Neji absolutely loved the taste of her mouth and lips. It tasted like...uh...skin, with a tiny trace of lemon. You could barely notice it, and it was as if she was hinting to him that she enjoyed citrus fruits, but just barely.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a cough and a chuckle. They jumped apart immediately and turned around to face the intruder. They both flushed red.

'So, when a person says to gather wood, you interpret it as, hmm, let me think. I think you mistook the meaning of "gather wood" as hmm, "kissing spree?"'

'G-gaara!'

'Gaara. Hn.' Neji glared his signature glare at Gaara who merely shrugged it off.

'Let me leave you two lovebirds alone...I've already set up the fire, if you must know.'

'A-arigato, Gaara.' Tenten sheepishly blushed.

'We'll follow you back to the camp. We need some rest.'

'Yes indeed, Neji. I am sure you must need some rest after your great training session with Tenten!' Gaara joked. Neji growled.

Neji and Gaara walked ahead at a quick pace with Tenten hurriedly following behind.

'Gaara, if this goes anywhere apart from here, you will have an pissy kunoichi and me to deal with.' Neji said this with his Byakugan activated so as to try to intimidate Gaara.

'Chill, Neji. Whatever you say...'

'Hn.'

'DID YOU JUST SAY PISSY KUNOICHI?!' Was the last thing both Gaara and Neji heard before they both saw a huge metal swinging for their faces. The last thing they saw as things went black for them was Tenten's cackling face. They were too dead to hear her witchy laughter.

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

SO, HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?! Yup, a very pissy kunoichi…indeed.

Anyway, part of the reason I was waiting to upload this was because I was hoping against all hope that I could get 100 reviews for these chapters, and now it's stuck at a horrible 99. Hmmph. And all those people who put me on favourites and alerts? I know who you are! MUAHAHAHAHA! So review:D Please? I want to do my tests well…:D (sigh) SNIFF SNIFF!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok. I know this is becoming a habit, but I am really sorry for not updating fast enough. On Thursday, I had my physics test (which he told us about one fricking week in advance.) Before that, I had my last mandarin tests. And, I've been getting tons and tons of homework. So, my deepest apologies if this chapter comes out rushed. Oh yes, I'm going on a ski trip for 10 days next Thursday, so don't expect any updates before the 11th (most possibly 18th-because of the first week of school) of Feb. I would love to take my laptop, but firstly, I doubt that there's internet over there in Davos (wait, nevermind that comment, they just held that important Forum thingy over there), and secondly, I don't think my mom trusts me enough with it yet, and thirdly, I doubt that there'd be space in my bags. So, I'm very very sorry! D:D :D :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuuden.

Now, on with the story. :D

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

_Suddenly, they were interrupted by a cough and a chuckle. They jumped apart immediately and turned around to face the intruder. They both flushed red._

_'So, when a person says to gather wood, you interpret it as, hmm, let __me think__. I think you mistook the meaning of "gather wood" as hmm, "kissing spree?"'_

_'G-__gaara__!'_

_'__Gaara__Hn__.' __Neji__ glared his signature glare at __Gaara__ who merely shrugged it off._

_'Let me leave you two lovebirds alone...I've already set up the fire, if you must know.'_

_'A-arigato, __Gaara__.'__Tenten__ sheepishly blushed._

_'We'll follow you back to the camp. We need some rest.'_

_'Yes indeed, __Neji__. I am sure you must need some rest after your great training session with __Tenten__!' __Gaara__ joked. __Neji__ growled._

_Neji__ and __Gaara__ walked ahead at a quick pace with __Tenten__ hurriedly following behind._

_'__Gaara__, if this goes anywhere apart from here, you will have a __pissy__kunoichi__ and me to deal with.' __Neji__ said this with his __Byakugan__ activated so as to try to intimidate __Gaara_

_'Chill, __Neji__. Whatever you say...'_

_'__Hn__.'_

_'DID YOU JUST SAY PISSY KUNOICHI?!' Was the last thing both __Gaara__ and __Neji__ heard before they both saw a huge metal ball swinging for their __faces.__ The last thing they saw as things went black for them was __Tenten's__ cackling face. They were too dead to hear her witchy laughter._

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

'Hey Neji, how much further?' Tenten asked as she jumped from tree branch to tree branch behind Neji and ahead of Gaara.

'A few miles. We should be there in around 20 minutes at the speed we are going at.'

'Hai,' Tenten replied, sweat dripping from her brow.

'Neji. What can you see?' Gaara calmly asked.

'There is a mansion. I am guessing it is this corrupt Daimyo's mansion. I can't exactly see who is inside, yet, but I will be able to soon enough.'

'Ok, just inform us when you do.'

They travelled in silence for another ten minutes, until Neji asked them to stop.

'Neji, what can you see?' Gaara asked.

'I can see many guards patrolling the area, outside as well as inside. There is only one way we can sneak in, although Tenten could easily take them all out, but that would be too obvious. We just need to impair three guards and we're through.'

They continued for another five minutes until they stopped on a tree branch a few metres away from the now visible mansion. Neji lifted a hand, forcing them to halt.

'If you look to your right, you can see a window with a balcony. This, according to what I can see, is the daimyo's bedroom. There are three guards stationed inside the room, three outside it but none appear to be directly below the balcony. Every 20 seconds or so, a guard walks around, so we need to time our entrance. When I say go, all of us jump onto the balcony. Tenten, first finish off the guards without attracting attention, as quickly as possible. Be lethal, to be extra precautious. Gaara, keep watch and warn us when you see the next patrol guard coming through. I'll be assisting Tenten. We need to steal the microchips and wear them. Then we need to use a henge no jutsu to transform into the guards. Then we wait, till the daimyo enters, and as soon as the coast is clear, either Tenten or I can kill him using either senbon or my Jyuuken. We will have to expect a fight on our way out because obviously someone will find out, and if we aren't out of this country by the time they catch up to us, it will prove serious problems for Konoha.'

'Hai.'

'Wakarimasu, Neji.'

They tensed, waiting for Neji's command. Sweat dripped from Tenten's brow.

'Go!'

Tenten inhaled sharply and they jumped ninja-style onto the balcony. Almost immediately, they heard a slight shuffling of feet from inside the room. Not giving the guards inside a chance, Tenten abruptly cut off their sounds by sending poisoned senbon into their necks. The dull thunks the bodies would have made if they had hit the floor were silenced by Neji who caught the three guards. Gaara glided inside smoothly and transformed into a thin, tall guard with purple hair and grey eyes. Neji transformed into a tall guard with white hair and black eyes and Tenten transformed into a short and fat guard. They had not screwed up the Genjutsu at all and if anyone walked in, they would be fooled. Neji wordlessly handed them the earpieces he had picked up from the fallen guards and each of them put one on. They could now act like the real guards, hoping that they would not screw up the messages.

They waited for five hours doing nothing, until all of them heard something from their radio communicators.

'Guards! Prepare. Code 3. Daimyo arrives!'

'Hai!' They simultaneously replied.

After a couple of minutes, a fat man garbed in red robes entered, flanked on either side by guards. Neji, Gaara and Tenten were in the positions that Neji had told them to be in, according to what he had seen. He could only pray that they weren't making a mistake.

The daimyo calmly dismissed the guards, excluding the Konoha nin, thankfully for them, and slowly undressed into his night gowns. Tenten had to strain from looking away and barfing. The daimyo silently slipped into bed, and Neji felt something was wrong. Silently, he activated his Byakugan, and Tenten, feeling his change in chakra looked over to him worriedly. He suddenly jumped forward and yelled at Tenten and Gaara.

'Kill him now! It's not the daimyo!'

They all immediately transformed out of their Genjutsu, feeling the need not to waste their chakra, since they would have to fight.

Tenten didn't react fast enough, and suddenly, the man on the bed transformed into a girl. Neji couldn't believe that he hadn't checked earlier! He cursed, and got into position.

'Shit!' was all Neji heard before the girl started talking.

'My, my, Tenten, it's been a while, ne? A year, I believe. I didn't think you'd have lasted this long. And it seems your aim isn't as perfect as it appeared.'

'Oi, bitch, you'll learn not to mess with my skills!'

'Tenten, who is she?!'

'My…sister!'

Tenten was about to say more, until she was cut off when her sister kicked her and slammed her into the wall, causing her to cough. The noise attracted a few guards, and Neji cursed.

'Gaara, we're taking this outside!'

Gaara picked up Tenten since she was nearest to him, and they both leaped off the balcony and onto the ground in front of them. There was now enough space to fight. Suddenly, they were surrounded by at least twenty guards who had been attracted by the noise. The ninja dropped to the ground, and Tenten stood back up, recovered from the blow. Her sister dropped right after them.

Neji suddenly saw the daimyo approach them from his mass of guards.

'Did you seriously think that my guards are that clueless? We noticed something was wrong as soon as you answered with 'Hai' instead of the usual 'Wakarimasu!' Incompetent fools!'

Suddenly, the guards attacked. Neji trusted Gaara to take care of himself, because even after the Shukaku was extracted, Gaara found his chakra compatible with sand and he could still use his sand as his defense.

Neji protected Tenten with his Kaiten, and as soon as he was done, he went on the offensive. He started Jyuukening the guards into smithereens as Tenten went into her usual attack with her katana and various other weapons. They were all advancing towards the daimyo who was currently being protected by Tenten's sister.

They finished off all the guards quite easily, and headed straight for the pair. Tenten hurled any weapon her hands could get on at the daimyo and her sister not caring where they hit as long as they hit. Her sister dodged most successfully and dragged the daimyo to safety. Tenten stopped abruptly because she was frozen in shock. Gaara and Neji caught up to her.

'What, nee-chan, I work for the daimyo. You see,_ father_ was taking too long to give me my power! I needed it now, so I went to this great daimyo and I am now first in line to power. Need I say more?' She said father in a mocking way.

'YOU FUCKING BITCH! FIRST, you DRIVE ME OUT OF MY OWN HOME, BECAUSE OF REASONS THAT YOU YOURSELF KNOW ARE VERY UNFAIR! SECOND OF ALL, YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO LEARN FIGHTING WHILE I'M GONE! WHAT KIND OF MONSTER INHABITED BIG SHIT ARE YOU?! Tenten questioned incredulously.

'Hehe, whatever. I don't have the time for your rants. Let's finish this, ne?'

Neji smirked at the same time as Gaara. They knew that cocky little shits, especially girly ones, had no place in the ninja world and are liable to being defeated immediately.

Out of the corner of her eye, Tenten saw Neji get into his stance.

'Very well, let me just tell you this. Tenten is not one to be underestimated and could easily surpass the likes of you, whore,' Neji cut in. Tenten was momentarily shocked since Neji had never really stood up for her. Tenten was surprised though. Neji never really lied, and she called her sister a whore, which was an insult, and Neji never really insulted anyone…unless it was true.

Tenten's sister gasped.

'What, you didn't expect me to figure it out?' Neji ploughed on, smirking. Gaara caught on, and grinned.

'How DARE you! I am NOT a w-whore!'

'Isn't that what sleeping with people just for power, essentially money, is?'

'I don't know WHAT you are talking about!' Tenten's sister's smug expression turned furious.

'Oh, then you probably shouldn't make it so obvious. I mean, come on. The way you stand around the daimyo? It's as if you're willing to do anything for him. Your stance is skittish around him, meaning that he's **done something** to you, (maybe with you, Gaara added under his breath) and **hurt** you (with pleasure) in some way somehow. I couldn't imagine why not, I mean, you should be crushed under his weight,' Gaara cheekily inputted. Tenten snickered.

'W-Well, in that case, Tenten's a whore as well! I mean, my dad sold her as a slave! And I bet she's sleeping with you!' Tenten's sister said to Neji as a lame retort. Tenten whipped her head around and glared daggers at her sister. Slowly, she advanced, shaking with rage, her sweaty palm gripping her kunai making her knuckles go white, towards her sister. Neji warned her by saying her name softly, but she ignored it. In Gaara's head, he snickered, and thought 'Oh, BURN!' because he was not worried at all about the outcome of the fight.

Tenten stopped until she was two metres away from her sister. She unsheathed a katana from her side and pointed the tip at her sister's chest, barely grazing her skin.

'It's not in YOUR place to say such things, dear sister, for it was YOU who brought this fate upon me, and fate is often cruel. At least I never strayed from my path of being a successful kunoichi, and I didn't willingly give up my purity. YOU on the other hand, are a WORTHLESS piece of trash! You full of yourself slut! You just prance here for money, and SLEEP with someone TWICE, if not MORE, your age, just for power! I am extremely disappointed in you, and I can't believe you fooled me all this while! If mother were here, you would have BROKEN HER HEART! Imagine how she would have felt, having risen a fucked up shit-of-a-child!'

'Don't give me that shit on "I'm disappointed in you," save it for someone who actually cares.'

'Well, at least I hoped you could do SOMETHING good before you died. And you should care because I am your SISTER! AND your OLDER SISTER at that!'

'Enough chatter, let's get down to business.' Tenten's sister smirked over-confidently. Neji got into his stance, but Gaara stopped him.

'It's their fight. We'll take the daimyo.'

Neji got out of his stance and glanced worriedly over to Tenten. Grunting, he complied. He and Gaara disappeared ninja style and reappeared behind the daimyo, and finished him off pretty quickly. It was a shameful loss. They jumped back, leaving Tenten and her sister alone.

Tenten was still shaking emotionally, and her sister was just smirking teasingly.

'I don't have all my life. Heh, thanks for finishing off the daimyo, you just helped me inherit what I was working for anyway. I would have done it myself at some point.'

Tenten screamed in rage. This was not the sister she knew when she was younger! She couldn't believe her eyes and ears and thus started to attack mercilessly with all her jutsus.

'Soushouryuu!'

She performed the same hand signs and used her same technique. She jumped up high in the air, her scroll spiraling around her as usual. She dragged her already bitten thumb across the inscriptions and flung each weapon downwards as they poofed out of the scroll. Her sister was momentarily stumped, but only got cut by a couple of the weapons. A kunai lodged itself in her foot. She cried in pain. Tenten landed, and summoned all her unused weapons back into her scroll.

'That's the life of a kunoichi. Don't even TRY to imitate it!' Tenten screamed at her sister. Her sister pulled out the kunai, flinching at the pain, her features contorting.

'I'm not down yet, and I never will be!'

Her sister threw a horde of senbon and kunai at Tenten, who merely deflected some of them and caught the others and threw them back without even pausing.

'Try learning something useful! Never use weapons against a weapons specialist!'

'Weapons specialist my ASS! You're just a pathetic excuse for a female! You're probably lesbian! I mean, why else would you be so intent on fighting then!'

Tears sprung into Tenten's eyes. She had loved her sister. (Keyword: had)

'You bitch! That just goes against everything you just said about me!' (You know, how she commented that Tenten was a whore?)

'Oh, so now you're insulting yourself! Even more reason for me to finish you off here!'

Tenten had been holding back slightly because she could have easily finished the fight off in a few seconds. She was just reluctant to kill her sister.

'So it's settled then,' Tenten whispered darkly, shadows covering her eyes. She gripped her scrolls tightly as tears flowed down her cheeks.

'This ought to finish it,' she whispered to herself.

Slowly, she shakily put her hands in a handsign. Neji flinched visibly. This was her new technique. It was a sealing technique.

'Gaidoku jurei shikyo inpan,' she whispered, her hands slowly moving through all the twelve animals of the zodiac one by one.

'Poison life death seal,' Gaara mimicked.

'It's her new technique, a juinjutsu,' Neji said sadly.

Tenten bit her palm and slammed it on the ground, causing a circular green pattern to appear on it. There were seven circles inside the pattern, six near the outsides in a hexagonal shape, and one in the middle.

Suddenly, Tenten's sister ran forward brandishing two kodachi. Tenten quickly made three Kage Bunshins of herself to keep her sister at bay. Her concentration unwavering, she used chakra to move some of her poisoned senbon, one stabbing the ground inside each circle in the outer hexagon. Lastly, she drove her bo staff into the centre of the pattern, into the seventh circle.

The pattern glowed green with poisoned chakra, and slowly spread along the lines to the centre, from the senbon, and onto the bottom of her bo staff. The bo staff started glowing green, and the green spread one quarter of the way up the staff. Suddenly, Tenten put her hands into a handsign, and the green stopped moving upwards. Satisfied, she pulled the staff out of the ground, and held it near the top, away from the green stuff. If she touched it, she would die.

Her sister, meanwhile, had defeated her Kage Bunshins and was now running up to Tenten full speed. Sighing, Tenten started to fight half-heartedly, and started swing her staff at her sister who could dodge the blows easily.

'Haha, imagine if mother saw you now, pathetic, as you are currently!' Tenten's sister spat.

Tenten couldn't take it any longer.

'Oh yeah, but I bet if she saw you! She'd die from a heart attack!'

With that, Tenten plunged the glowing end (Duh) of her bo staff directly onto her sister's chest, crushing her lungs as she did so. Her sister gasped and made a strangled sound from her throat. She flew back many metres and left a trail in the dirt. Her chest was glowing green, and it was starting to spread rapidly around her body.

'Fare thee well, sister, and I hope to see you some time, perhaps in the afterlife.'

Tenten was crying so hard by now that she was shaking pitifully.

'Ten…Ten…' was the last thing her sister said before darkness overwhelmed her forever.

Tenten dropped her bo staff and it clattered on the ground loudly. In pure grief, she collapsed to the ground on her knees and cried, watching her sister. Gaara just watched with pity.

Suddenly, Tenten felt arms wrap around her and pull her close. She willingly accepted the embrace and turned around, gripping the fabric of his shirt firmly and crying into his chest. She didn't need to look to know that it was Neji.

Slowly, he picked her up bridal style as he got up from his crouched position, kissing her forehead as he did so. Just after that, Tenten went limp in his arms, her jutsu having worn her out.

'Come on, Gaara, we need to report to the daimyo, her father.'

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

Sigh…hope you liked it…I personally think it's rushed. But whatever. I'm very sorry for not having updated. D: Don't kill me!

And my new life's goal is to write a book! And I got the idea…so that's partly why I updated sooo late!

Anyway, please check out the poll on my profile if you haven't already. Votes would be muchos appreciatas…or whatever…:D

Anyway, thanks for bearing with my tardiness, and reviews would be very kind of you! So, please review!

Thank you!

Tenjichan :D :D :D XD XD XD


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone!!! This is the 9th installment!!! Thank you for the reviews, again! (Although I have to grudgingly say this…Why did I get less than the previous chapters…sniff…sniff…:D PLS? U guys… puppy dog pout…:D)

Sorry, again, that this is like, REALLY late (ducks behind crate dodging rotten beyond hope tomatoes), but…as you know from before…ski trip…and I would like MORE reviews…you know…GAWD!!! I had ANOTHER test on Monday!!! Guess what, it was a MATH test!!! (which btw, I did not study at all for, and still got an awesome 93!!!)

So, like last time, I'm asking you for more reviews…you know, to motivate me to succeed…LOLLOL:D

Now, the disclaimer: WHAT THE BEEP DO YOU THINK? IF I WERE MASASHI, I'D BE HURRYING UP AND WRITING NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN 390!!! NOT WASTING TIME ON FANFICTIONS!!!

Anyway, on with the story:D

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

_With that, Tenten plunged the glowing end (Duh) of her bo staff directly onto her sister's chest, crushing her lungs as she did so. Her sister gasped and made a strangled sound from her throat. She flew back many metres and left a trail in the dirt. Her chest was glowing green, and it was starting to spread rapidly around her body._

_'Fare thee well, sister, and I hope to see you some time, perhaps in the afterlife.'_

_Tenten was crying so hard by now that she was shaking pitifully._

_'Ten…Ten…' was the last thing her sister said before darkness overwhelmed her forever._

_Tenten dropped her bo staff and it clattered on the ground loudly. In pure grief, she collapsed to the ground on her knees and cried, watching her sister. Gaara just watched with pity._

_Suddenly, Tenten felt arms wrap around her and pull her close. She willingly accepted the embrace and turned around, gripping the fabric of his shirt firmly and crying into his chest. She didn't need to look to know that it was Neji._

_Slowly, he picked her up bridal style as he got up from his crouched position, kissing her forehead as he did so. Just after that, Tenten went limp in his arms, her jutsu having worn her out._

_'Come on, Gaara, we need to report to the daimyo, her father.'_

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

'What the…where am I? Where's Neji, and Gaara?!'

Tenten sat up, and looked at her surroundings. She nearly fainted from shock. She was in a very comfortable bed, in a very beautiful bedroom.

It was _her_ bedroom, from almost a year ago.

She felt like screaming.

And she did.

After calming herself down, finding that she was still in her battle gear, she made sure that no one had heard. She found her supplies dumped on the ground carelessly. Cursing, she made sure everything was there, and left her room. She had to find Neji and Gaara fast!

She proceeded down the familiar hallways easily, remembering them quite well. She paused for a bit, and managed to locate Neji's and Gaara's chakra and she followed it. To her dismay, she realized she was heading for her father's meeting hall.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. Hurriedly, she jumped on to the ceiling and held her breath, waiting for the guards to pass. Afterwards, she jumped down and ran as fast as she could to her doom…her father.

She found the doors, and after quietly knocking out the guards, she eavesdropped for a little bit. Her partners would obviously know that she was outside, seeing as they were ninja as well. She debated on how she would make her entrance. She smirked, she had the perfect plan.

With that, she kicked the door open with magnificent strength, causing the wood to splinter dramatically. It exploded in many directions and a huge dust cloud rose.

The first thing she saw when the dust cleared, were the smirking faces of Neji and Gaara, who were in a respectful kneeling position on the floor. She swiveled her head to the left, and saw her father looking at her aghast.

'It's about time you got here, Tenten,' Neji said smirking.

'T-t-t-Tenten! What are you doing here?!' her father exclaimed.

She whipped her head round and stared wide eyed at her teammates.

'Y-you mean he didn't know I was here?! Aw man! I could have snuck up on him!'

Gaara snickered.

'Well, I predicted you would barge right in. By the way, perfect timing,' Neji said.

All the while, the daimyo was gaping aghast, astounded by the situation. After rearranging his countenance, he coughed loudly.

'What is the meaning of this?!'

'She is the third member of our team,' Gaara coolly stated.

'Nani?! NANI?! I thought when you said that your third member would be catching up with you, he would be COMING THE NEXT DAY! I DID NOT EXPECT THERE TO BE MY DAUGHTER WITH YOU, MUCH LESS AS A _KUNOICHI_!'

'Tsunade-sama sends whoever is free. Since Tenten is a regular _Jounin_ kunoichi, just like us shinobi, she was sent on this mission for no particular reason whatsoever, apart from the fact that she could easily navigate us through this country,' Neji explained, amused that someone could get so angry so fast.

'Well, I never! You are too rude! Guards! Take them away! I do not wish them to be in my sight any longer!'

At that, all three of them smirked.

'Tenten, you may do the honours,' Gaara prodded. Neji actually grinned.

With that, she whipped out a few senbon and threw them in quick succession all at the guards' legs and arms, puncturing exact pressure points causing them all to crumple to the ground uselessly. Her father stared in shock, mouth agape.

Tenten turned around, smiling evilly at her father.

'Kombanwa to you, O-tou-sama,' she spat, emphasizing the 'otousama' part.

'You disrespectful child! How dare you speak to me like that when you directly disobeyed my orders all those months ago, and after you mock me by becoming a KUNOICHI?!' he started.

Tenten opened her mouth, presumably to throw some cocky comment back, but he cut her off before she could say anything.

'You know what? You are an ungrateful child! You stuck up, insolent little girl!'

Tenten's eyes starting tearing up from anger, not sadness. She clenched her fists, shaking emotionally. She was in no state, after what she had just gone through with her sister, to take this kind of taunting and stress. Neji started standing up in anger at her father as well.

'You disrespectful, annoying kid!'

Tenten's nails dug into her skin causing it to bleed. You could hear the drops dripping down onto the floor.

'You were just like your mother! Strong willed, stubborn, and a BITCH!'

Before she knew it, tears streamed down her face. Neji was already glaring his death glare at her father.

She started to run for him, obviously to bash him up, but Neji stopped her a few feet away from him. He held her back, causing her to struggle. The daimyo's personal guards were already next to him, alert.

Neji gave Gaara a signal, telling him to be alert. He stared back in understanding.

'Let go of me, damn it! I want a go at him!'

'Tenten! Calm down!' Neji started. He then muttered so only she could here, 'No matter who he is, he is still our client and we have to treat him with respect.'

'It's always like that isn't it?!' Tenten shrieked. Neji smiled grimly.

'But that does not mean he had the right to call you that,' Neji stated coldly, barely concealing his rage.

With that, he let go of Tenten who thankfully stayed in place. He whipped around, his hair sweeping behind him, to face the daimyo. The guards tensed with their hands at their swords.

'Shoyo Fuji-sama,' Neji began in the coldest voice Tenten had ever heard him use. He continued, intensifying his glare as he went, 'your ex-daughter is somebody of great caliber, and should never be treated as badly as you have treated her. I myself have seen her at her best, and she is truly amazing, unlike you!' He spat the last bit. The daimyo's face was getting redder with rage every second.

'She should be praised for her wonderful strength and courage, and not put down! I would be extremely surprised to say the least, had any other son or daughter of yours not defied you, like BOTH yours did!' Neji finished triumphantly, a gleam in his eye.

'What do you mean, both?!' The daimyo questioned angrily, confused about how Neji knew about his second daughter.

'Oh…that's right, we forgot to mention. I apologize deeply,' Neji said immensely sarcastically.

'We killed off your second daughter, because she was working for the culprit in this case,' Neji stated calmly, and smirked at the last part, watching as the daimyo's face contorted in surprise, shock and horror.

Tenten was too busy glaring, rooted to her spot, and crying from anger AND sadness now.

With that, Neji stepped forward a couple of steps, so now he was about a meter away from the daimyo. He heard the swooshing sound of the guards drawing their swords, but before they could do anything, he had punched the daimyo right in the jaw.

The next few actions were all a blur. Neji ducked under the swipes of the guards and rolled forward, avoiding other guards who had suddenly lunged at him from nowhere.

He grabbed Tenten and jumped across the huge hall to where Gaara was already standing. Together, they leaped out of the window, their last image of the chaos under them being the daimyo sprawled on the floor, still dazed, and the guards swarming, trying to get after them.

'Gaara! Hurry!' Neji yelled frantically. He was carrying Tenten bridal style. She was too hurt and angry to bother to protest.

'Wakkateru!'

They jumped as fast as they could through the trees, adding chakra to their legs making them go twice as fast as their normal speed.

Ninja guards were tailing them quite expertly. Cursing, Gaara and Neji both sped up till their muscles were straining at their limits. It was actually more efficient to carry Tenten because she lacked the stamina they possessed. She just stared somewhat glumly at the blurry scenery passing them by.

They both slowed down after noticing that they had successfully thrown the guards off their trail by concealing their chakra. They had lost them about an hour ago, meaning that they had definitely crossed the border of the country. Since they had been going too fast to care about anything, they hadn't really payed attention to whether or not they had crossed the small bridge yet.

Just before collapsing on the ground from fatigue, Neji swept his already-activated-as-had-been-for-the-past-few-hours Byakugan eyes and noted that they had indeed crossed the border, so they were safe.

He shut them, and went in to a deep slumber alongside Tenten who had already gone back to sleep (since she was still fatigued from her jutsu) and a few meters away from Gaara who was already wiped out.

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

Tenten stirred and looked around her. It was obviously morning, judging by the light streaming through the canopy. Neji and Gaara were already up, sitting by a fire. She stretched and made her way to where they were and joined them.

'Hey, Tenten…did you sleep well?' Gaara greeted tiredly.

Neji just solemnly looked up from his previous thinking position. He had dark circles under his eyes, as if he had woken up at night and stayed up. Gaara, as usual, had probably just slept for a short while.

'Hai…domo…' Tenten muttered for she was still groggy.

'Here, have this…'Neji mumbled, handing her a roasted fish.

Gaara had caught a few fish from a stream nearby.

'Arigato…'

They continued eating in silence.

They were all just contemplating the previous night's events.

'Ano…Tenten, did you expect your sister to you know…' Gaara asked. He was only asking because they needed a little bit of information to put in their mission report. Neji understood this.

Tenten started shaking, and she let her unbound hair cover her face so they couldn't see her tears.

'O-of course not!' she spluttered as the first few tears fell, and she turned around and ran into the forest, dropping the piece of wood that had previously been skewering her roasted fish.

Gaara sighed. He had a feeling that this would happen.

'Gaara…maybe we should have waited before asking her…'

'Hn.'

Neji got up and left Gaara to do his own thinking. He followed Tenten's trail and found her sitting on a rock, crying silently. He could see, quite visibly, that she was trying to control herself, but obviously failing. One of the things that he had taught her when in training was that shinobi never showed any emotion. She was usually pretty good at it…but…

'Tenten.'

She, obviously startled, sat upright and looked at Neji. She had been so engrossed in her own thoughts that she hadn't even noticed him come. Also the fact that her hair hid anything from view helped in that.

'N-neji…'

This time she stared sullenly at the ground, embarrassed that Neji had seen her this vulnerable.

Suddenly, she felt someone sit down on the rock beside her. Surprised, again, she whipped her head around to meet the unwavering gaze of a pitying Neji. She was shocked. She had never really seen him so concerned before.

Her lip quivered again, and more tears slid down her pale cheeks. She turned away, ashamed.

And slowly, Neji wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest, drawing her close to him from behind. He lay back on the tree trunk behind the big, flat rock, and pulled Tenten along with him so that she was sitting between his legs, with her head resting on his shoulder.

She immediately turned around so she was crouched, her knees flat on the ground, her face into his shoulder, unlike how it had been before, with it resting on it. Neji pulled her closer still, unsure of what else to do. He patted her back awkwardly, until her silent sobs that racked her body ceased.

'Arigato, Neji,' she whispered, her arms now hugging his neck.

Neji was brought back to reality with those words. He was actually daydreaming while subconsciously twirling a few locks of her soft hair between his thumb and forefinger.

'Of course, Tenten.'

They left it at that. Neji didn't feel the need to bring up the subject again, so they didn't.

They met Gaara who had cleaned up their camp for them, and they left, their packs on their backs.

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

'TENTEN! YOU'RE BACK FROM YOUR MISSION!'

She was glomped by Sakura and Ino. Shikamaru and Sasuke stood back, standing around stupidly like idiots.

'H-hai…it t-took y-you long e-enough,' Hinata stumbled awkwardly. 'Konnichiwa, Neji-nii-san, Gaara-san.'

'Hinata-sama, Shikamaru, Sasuke.' Neji acknowleged all their presences.

'Neji,' Gaara whispered, 'We need to report to Naruto.'

'Hai.'

'Tenten, come on, Naruto might get cranky if we don't report to him as soon as we come back.'

'Hinata, Ino, Sakura! I'll see you guys later!' Tenten yelled out as she walked away with Neji and Gaara.

'So, why were they all there?' Gaara asked.

'Oh, they all just came back from a different mission, to assassinate some random missing nin. It was just a two day mission and they got back just a little before us,' Tenten explained.

'So ka…' Gaara muttered.

They continued in silence to the Hokage building. Neji and Gaara both tensed, awaiting the unwanted loud and annoying shrill happy greeting of the Rokudaime, who would presumably be eating ramen.

They knocked on the door, waiting to be called in.

'Come in!' Naruto yelled.

And so they entered.

Both the guys grimaced as they saw Naruto's eyes widen like dinner plates. And also as his smile turned into a huge grin. They braced themselves.

'NEEEEJJJIIIIII! GAAAAAAARRRRAAAAAA! TEEEEENNNTEEEEEEN! LONG TIIIME NO SEEEEEEEEEEEE!'

With that, the whole village of Konoha collapsed from the strength of his words.

No just joking. Neji and Gaara's hair was frozen backwards and Tenten was on the floor, fallen anime style.

Nope, still joking. They just covered their ears.

'Naruto! Nice to see you too!' Tenten cheerfully said, once she had recovered.

They discussed the mission reports and they parted ways. Gaara still had time to stay. His siblings were coming over and he would return with them once their business with Naruto was completed.

They went home and relaxed, and cleaned themselves up from their grueling and painstaking mission.

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

A couple of weeks passed and the usual happened. Training, catching up with other shinobi of their age…It was now the first week of April. Surprisingly, nothing much had happened to either Neji or Tenten on April Fools' Day, since all the pranks were aimed at Naruto.

But now, Sakura was leading Tenten to the Hokage's office because it was urgent. Neji had not been invited, but he was trailing along anyway, following them surreptitiously.

Neji waited outside and counted on his super-ninja hearing skills to aid him. He was on the ceiling. Finding an air vent, (the one where Naruto always fell out of) he crawled so he was directly above the Hokage's office. He silently activated his Byakugan so he could see the proceedings underneath him.

He had to stifle a gasp. Inside the room was Tenten's father, mother and some other girl who looked slightly younger than Tenten. Neji could barely catch the gist of the words, but he could hear Tenten being immensely shocked.

'…Fuki?!...' Tenten said.

Tenten ran and hugged the other girl who hugged her back.

'…successor…no one remaining…I need you…come back…heir…' her father said.

'WHAT do you MEAN, no OTHER successor?!' this time it was Tenten's mom.

Neji realized that they had yet to inform her of her other daughter's death.

'…was killed…with rogue daimyo…' this time it was Naruto trying to calm her down. She had burst into tears.

'…inviting both of you…come back…with us to Tie Hua…'

Neji was so shocked! He was offering her to go back with him?!

He had had enough. He pushed open the opening of the vent and landed neatly on the ground in the centre of the room.

'Neji?!' Tenten asked, really surprised.

Her father's face turned red with rage for a second, and then calmed down.

'Tenten, care to tell me why this man, who punched me in the face during the mission, is here?' Her father coolly said.

Naruto burst out laughing, but was silenced immediately with one look from Sakura.

'I was listening, out of concern for your daughter,' Neji coldly stated.

Tenten's mother turned around to look at him, a gleam of awe in her eyes.

'And I do not wish for her to go back with you to your country,' Neji continued.

Tenten's eyes widened. She had to decide between Fuki or Neji.

'Tenten! Please come back!'

'Tenten. Don't go.' Neji firmly stated, but there was a hint of agony in his eyes.

Naruto and Sakura just watched from the sidelines, pitying the whole bunch of people, apart from the daimyo, obviously.

'Tenten, just so you know, I will not be going anyway,' her mother inputted.

'Mother?! You're not going?!' Tenten asked with disbelief.

She was about to say more, but she was cut off by Fuki.

'Tenten, please come back? I have missed you so much!'

She whipped her head around.

'Tenten, Konoha needs you. You are a successful kunoichi here. Please stay,' Neji continued. This was as close as it got to begging.

Tenten kept looking from Fuki to Neji, both of whose eyes were filled with pleading.

Who had been her best friend all this while?

Fuki.

Who needs her most now?

Fuki.

But what about her mother?

She was doing fine without her all these years.

Sakura? Ino? Hinata?

They're less important than Fuki whose been her friend since she was 5.

Being a kunoichi?

She never was one in the first place.

…what about, Neji?!

He'll get over it.

--

This was the argument going on in her head.

Looking, down, as tears sprang into her eyes, clouding her vision, she whispered, 'Gomenasai…Neji-kun…'

Neji's eyes widened in shock.

Fuki grinned and ran over to hug her. Tenten didn't make any move to hug her back. She was too numb to care.

Sakura and Naruto just watched wide eyed as the daimyo just smirked. It was plainly clear that he seemed to enjoy watching his 'insolent bitch' of a daughter suffer.

'Demo…Tenten…' Neji protested weakly.

'Tenten, be ready in an hour. Just pack your things and come to Konoha's north gate,' her father stated quite inconsiderately.

'Gomen! Neji, Gomen!'

With that, she ran out of the room sadly. If she had chosen to go back, why was she feeling so sad?

Neji chased after her, but she ignored him as she packed her things. Giving up, he stared at her as she pushed past him and made her way to the gate, still crying.

He ran behind her, ignoring the stares of the civilians. He ran, and caught up to her, and yet he made no move to stop her.

He just watched as he got onto a wooden carriage along with her dad and her friend. She didn't even look back once.

He watched till the carriage was a mere speck on the horizon on the dirt trail.

He collapsed onto his knees, still watching, till it was gone.

Slowly he walked back the same way they had come. The people gave him odd stares.

Suddenly, a young kid who Neji recognized as one whose parents were indeed staring at him weirdly ran up to him.

'Ano, Hyuuga-sama?' the kid politely asked, recognizing the Hyuuga eyes.

Neji, still in his numb stupor, barely registered that a kid was standing in front of him tugging on his Hyuuga robes.

'Your girlfriend dropped her kunai,' the kid innocently stated, handing over Tenten's favourite kunai.

Just that comment made tears slide down Neji's pale cheeks. Just two tears, but tears nonetheless.

He walked, ignoring the looks of the people, and made his way back home, fingering the kunai, tracing his fingers over the blue gems encrusted in the hilt, deep in thought.

He passed Shikamaru on his way, but made no move to greet him. This put Shikamaru in deep thought as well.

Was the stone cold, black hearted Neji Hyuuga, wallowing in self pity?

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

Meh…sorry if that chapter's depressing…don't worry, things will work out fine in the end…

Anyway, I still apologize for the late update. And I'm in a bad mood right now since my parents are arguing over some random shit about an email or smth or other…God, don't they realize that I'm concentrating REALLY HARD on my 'homework?' LOL.

Anyway, REVIEW!

Tenjichan- :D :D :D XD XD XD


	10. Chapter 10

OMG I NOE WHAT U ALL ARE THINKING! I'M SORRY IT'S BEEN OVER A FREAKING MONTH SINCE I UPDATED!! BUT I'VE BEEN EXTREMELY BUSY AND I HAD LOADS OF TESTS. NOW IT'S THE EASTER BREAK, AND IDEALLY I SHOULD BE UPDATING LOADS AND LOADS COS WE ACTUALLY GET TWO WHOLE WEEKS OFF, BUT I HAVE MY REAL GERMAN GCSEs SOON AFTER THE HOLIDAYS AND I'M GONNA BE STUDYING MY POOR ASS OFF...SO THIS IS ONE UPDATE THAT YOU'LL GET IN A LONG TIME. I AM EXTREMELY SORRY!

Anyway, on a better note, thank you for all the reviews! With just two more, I'll have 200! And now I've reached my goal for this month of an average of 22 reviews per chapter! Thank you guys so much!

Now, on with the long awaited chapter. The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, ok?

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

_Slowly he walked back the same way they had come. The people gave him odd stares._

_Suddenly, a young kid who Neji recognized as one whose parents were indeed staring at him weirdly ran up to him._

'_Ano, Hyuuga-sama?' the kid politely asked, recognizing the Hyuuga eyes._

_Neji, still in his numb stupor, barely registered that a kid was standing in front of him tugging on his Hyuuga robes._

'_Your girlfriend dropped her kunai,' the kid innocently stated, handing over Tenten's favourite kunai._

_Just that comment made tears slide down Neji's pale cheeks. Just two tears, but tears nonetheless._

_He walked, ignoring the looks of the people, and made his way back home, fingering the kunai, tracing his fingers over the blue gems encrusted in the hilt, deep in thought._

_He passed Shikamaru on his way, but made no move to greet him. This put Shikamaru in deep thought as well._

_Was the stone cold, black hearted Neji Hyuuga, wallowing in self pity?_

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

'I can't believe it...' he muttered to himself.

He walked home slowly, avoiding as many people as possible. Suddenly, Shikamaru walked up to him from behind.

"Oi Neji...how are you?" he asked casually, looking up to the sky with his hands behind his head. Grey clouds were forming.

"Hn..." he grunted back.

"Man it's troublesome...in my opinion, you should forget about her..." he muttered. He had seen what had just taken place, what with Tenten running away from him and Neji following.

"Hn..."

If Neji was his normal loving self, he would have probably ranted to Shikamaru about how fate was cruel and she had been taken away from him and how it was meant to be. But now, he was still stunned.

"Neji...trust me...it'll be too troublesome if you linger on her for too long..." he mumbled, and then walked away, casting Neji a concerned glance.

"Tenten..." he muttered.

Suddenly, he was angry. He clenched his fists by his sides and abruptly changed direction and sped off ninja style to the training grounds. He needed to vent.

He started practising Hyuuga Taijutsu on a training dummy, taking out all his emotions on the poor lump of hay.



"Stupid...fucking...daimyo...taking...away...Tenten...when...he...knows...she...hates...him...just...for...personal...gain!...How...could...he...be...so...fucking...selfish...and...take...her...just...because...he...didn't...have...anyone...else...to...freaking...burden?!" Neji muttered between each punch, getting angrier and angrier by the second.

Suddenly, it started drizzling and slowly got heavier, becoming a storm.

Neji then had the sudden urge to mutilate the whole training field. He Kaitened craters everywhere, Hakke Hasengaki-d all the trees down, he Rokujuyon-Sho-d all the training dummies, he threw weapons at targets with exploding tags on them, and soon after all of that he collapsed onto the floor from fatigue. He had overexerted himself way too much, almost that he had used up as much chakra as when he was fighting Kidomaru.

He was bleeding everywhere from having used his muscles too much. Slowly, the rain washed away the dirt and blood from his face and clothes.

"Tenten..." he muttered weakly before darkness engulfed him.

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

"Neji..." Tenten muttered, looking out the window, rain pattering and sliding down. How she longed to be outside, travelling ninja style. This was way too slow for her liking.

"Tenten-chan, did you say something?" Fuki asked, having heard her mutter.

"Oh nothing..."

It wasn't nothing. She felt really bad about leaving Konoha and was sort of regretting it. She missed her friends, the Hokage mountain... even after only six hours of travelling. Most of all, she missed Neji.

"Tenten, as soon as we get back, we can do some fun stuff, okay?" Fuki asked, noting her depressed mood.



Her father was sitting in front, pretending not to hear her.

"Yeah..." she whispered back hollowly.

Fuki had noticed a change in Tenten. She had definitely aged, even if only by a year, and she noticed a new brightness in her eyes, which had now dulled ever since she had left the Hokage's office. She thought to herself that maybe, just maybe, Konoha would have been a better place for her. She felt guilty. Yes, she missed Tenten, but not to the point where she would take her away from her rightful place.

Sighing to herself, Fuki drifted off to sleep around the same time as Tenten.

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

"Nani?! Hyuuga Neji is in critical condition?!" Tsunade yelled, astounded.

"H-hai, Tsunade-sama, we found him in the training ground, everything around him completely destroyed!" Shizune muttered.

"What did he do this time?!" she growled, already running to the hospital.

"There were no signs of enemy ninja..." Shizune put in.

"Of course not! This is a ninja village for crying out loud!" she snapped.

Shizune kept quiet after that, hurriedly following her master.

Tsunade slammed the hospital doors open and nurses hurriedly pointed her towards where Neji had been dropped off. It had actually been Shikamaru who had found him. Tsunade basically ran to the room where Neji had been taken. She busted open the doors to find Neji strapped up to a machine, his heart beat really faint.

He was still alive.

"Thank god..." Tsunade muttered.

Shizune came in afterwards and she breathed out in relief. Tonton oinked.



"Tsunade-sama, I think he just lost a lot of chakra so he'll be up soon," Sakura said.

She had been assigned to tending to him because she was now Tsunade's second. Currently, she was placing a glowing chakra filled hand to his forehead. He was sweating from fever.

"Good work, Sakura. But what did he do to himself?" Tsunade asked with concern.

"Meh...it's troublesome...he just over trained..." Shikamaru said, sauntering in casually.

"But Neji-san doesn't seem like the type of person to do that," Sakura muttered.

"Yeah, it's really unusual," Tsunade replied.

"Heh, maybe it's because he was depressed..." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Nani?!" Tsunade asked.

"I thought you knew? Tenten left today...the daimyo came in and took her back..."

"Hai! It happened this morning," Sakura confirmed. "But I didn't think he would care that much...the last time I saw him, he wasn't treating her that well either..." Sakura told herself.

"It seems troublesome...but I think your information is outdated..."

"And?" Sakura asked irritably.

Shikamaru sighed. "You know how Ino knows everything, right? I mean in terms of gossip?"

Sakura nodded impatiently.



"Apparently...according to Gaara...they're sort of together now...Oh god I sound like a gossip girl, don't I? Man it's so troublesome..."

"Neji got a girl?!" Sakura asked with disbelief lacing her tone.

Tsunade coughed to gain attention.

"I think we should let him rest," Tsunade suggested in a commanding tone, basically ordering them out.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Naruto and Hinata came in.

"Neji-nii-san!" Hinata yelled.

"Damn Hyuuga! What happened to you?" Naruto said.

Shikamaru shook his head and Sakura slapped her forehead.

"Naruto, as you are the new Hokage, I assume that you came here for a better reason other than to see Neji?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh yeah! There's a new mission. I wanted Neji, Sakura and Shikamaru to go on it...but since Neji's Byakugan might have weakened a little, I'm going to send Hinata-chan as well."

"What's the mission?" Shikamaru asked.

"You know how Neji, Tenten and Gaara just came back from the other mission to assassinate the daimyo in her country, right?"

The others nodded.

"Well, ANBU say that they have caught glimpses of random missing nin lurking around the area, so they want to send a team in to investigate. It's not my priority right now, but the latest should be around two weeks before you leave," Naruto thoughtfully said.

"That's the smartest I've ever heard you," Sakura muttered.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.



"Come on, Naruto-kun, we still have some paperwork to finish," Hinata kindly said, dragging him out the door.

"You know? I'd be surprised if they weren't fooling around in the Hokage's office rather than doing paperwork," Shikamaru muttered, walking out the door.

"Sh-Shikamaru-kun!"

"Nara!"

They all left to do their respective duties. Only Sakura and Tsunade were there. Shizune had left some time ago.

"Tsunade-shishou, is there anything you can do to speed up Neji's recovery?" Sakura asked.

"I'll add something to his drip. It should make his chakra replenish itself faster," she muttered.

She took out a pill from a packet in her pocket, crushed it to powder with one blow from her fist, opened the top part of the drip connected to Neji's wrist and emptied the contents inside. The drip turned pink because of the red powder. It dissolved immediately.

"He should be alright in the next couple of days. His body will be fully recovered in maybe three or four days."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said, and they left.

Neji just groaned and switched position in his sleep.

"Tenten..."

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

They had been travelling for almost a week and were almost home. Tenten sighed. If they had been travelling ninja style they would have arrived three 

whole days ago. She just kept herself joyful by thinking about her old room which she adored and missed.

"Tenten! We're here!" Fuki happily said.

She then literally dragged Tenten out of the carriage door and into her old home. Tenten was still in a daze from leaving behind Konoha. She missed her new home.

"Hey guys? I'll just be in the garden," she mumbled.

The daimyo and Fuki and the guards went inside leaving her alone.

Ten minutes passed without anything happening. Yet Tenten felt uneasy. She felt like she was being watched carefully. Subconsciously, she gripped at a kunai from her pouch that thankfully her father hadn't taken away from her.

Then they swooped. There were at least six of them, all wearing black masks covering their faces. They worked really quickly. Two of them grabbed her from behind and immobilized her arms, so she tried to kick them, but another dropped a smoke bomb and she couldn't see anything. She felt herself being lifted away.

She didn't have time to react before she saw one of the men's fists come flying at her, knocking her out immediately.

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

"Neji, you'll be discharged in a few minutes," Sakura said.

"Hn..."

"We have a mission along with Shikamaru and Hinata," she said uncomfortably. They Hyuuga prodigy was known to cause discomfort.

"I know..."

Suddenly, the door burst open and Naruto and Hinata came running in.



"Neji-nii-san!"

"Carrier pidgeon from Tenten's dad!"

In an instant he was up, ripping out the damn drip from his wrist, not flinching at the pain. It would stop bleeding after a while.

"We must leave for our mission now," Hinata mumbled.

"Tenten was abducted! We assume that it was the same ninja who were mentioned by the ANBU!" Naruto yelled.

In an instant, Neji was pulling on his Hyuuga robes that were folded neatly on the table next to the bed. Sakura was stripping her nurse outfit and they were off, Hinata running behind them.

Tsunade was walking around the corner to sign Neji out but she was met with three shinobi dashing past her.

"Sign Neji out for us!" Sakura yelled.

They literally ran over to the Nara estate, virtually kicked the door down and dragged a sleeping Shikamaru out.

"Trouble-"

"Don't you say that word, mission's on!" Sakura yelled in his face waking him up properly.

Neji started off and they all followed him behind, taking him as the unspoken leader of the team, not only by age, but just by how important Tenten was to him.

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

Sorry, this is a really short chapter, but this is all I have time for. The other one should be up soon as well...but quite possibly not, as I said before. I am so so sorry that this has taken so long to be uploaded onto the site, but I honestly didn't have enough time.

And as a footnote, I'll shortly be changing my penname from tenjichan to Shikyo no Amatsu Shinsei


	11. Chapter 11

AAAGGH. I know that you are all incredibly fed up with me. And I realize that this is becoming a habit...and I'd like to apologize, even if it doesn't make a difference...I'm SORRY! I did my Deutsch orals okay, I think, and hope, and I haven't had any tests recently, but I've had millions of homework assignments and loads of shit, so I feel like crap, basically. Did you know it was possible to step in dog shit two times in 3 days?? Yup, guess what, it happened to me. At least the first time, since it was dry, it didn't smell like shit, and I knew I stepped in it, but today, I stepped in some and it smelled like shit, and I didn't even know it was me!! And then I checked...and you know...God, and it didn't help that my shoes had grooves in them so the poo stuck and I had to use a toilet brush that one of the cleaners in the school gave me to clean it out. On the bright side I missed 15 or 20 minutes of mandarin lesson, first thing in the morning. Thankfully, I didn't smell like shit afterwards...

Anyway, I'll shut up now. So, Disclaimer: Same as any other DISclaimer. I mean, isn't it obvious what a DISclaimer's gonna be? I mean, it's not a CLAIMER, so what else could it be?!

Anyway, on with the story!

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

_Suddenly, the door burst open and Naruto and Hinata came running in._

"_Neji-nii-san!"_

"_Carrier pidgeon from Tenten's dad!"_

_In an instant he was up, ripping out the damn drip from his wrist, not flinching at the pain. It would stop bleeding after a while._

"_We must leave for our mission now," Hinata mumbled._

"_Tenten was abducted! We assume that it was the same ninja who were mentioned by the ANBU!" Naruto yelled._

_In an instant, Neji was pulling on his Hyuuga robes that were folded neatly on the table next to the bed. Sakura was stripping her nurse outfit and they were off, Hinata running behind them._

_Tsunade was walking around the corner to sign Neji out but she was met with three shinobi dashing past her._

"_Sign Neji out for us!" Sakura yelled._

_They literally ran over to the Nara estate, virtually kicked the door down and dragged a sleeping Shikamaru out._

"_Trouble-"_

"_Don't you say that word, mission's on!" Sakura yelled in his face waking him up properly._

_Neji started off and they all followed him behind, taking him as the unspoken leader of the team, not only by age, but just by how important Tenten was to him._

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

"Neji! Damn it Neji slow down!" Shikamaru yelled.

He was right behind Sakura who was a long distance behind a speeding Neji. Hinata was behind him scanning for any hindrances. Neji was at the front not only because he was speeding to catch up to Tenten, but because he had the strongest Byakugan.

"Neji-san, Shikamaru-san is right!" Sakura yelled, a worried look flashing across her face. After all, she was a medic nin, and she could tell when someone was overstraining themselves.

"Shut up! Tenten could be in trouble!" Neji snapped, his voice carrying.



Shikamaru had the urge to say, "Nooo, you think?" but decided against it because it was quite plain that sarcasm was really unfitting at such a tense time. He thought that there might even be a chance for a ninja attack.

"Oy, Neji! Be rational! Conserve your fucking energy for when you need it!" Shikamaru yelled, pissed off. He was the best strategist in their year group and it frustrated him to see someone being so reckless.

Neji, having never heard the usually cool Shikamaru so annoyed, slowed down till he was just a few metres ahead of Sakura.

"Neji-nii-san, it will anyway take us minimum two whole days to get there, but if you wish to be able to get Tenten back, it would be wise to go a bit slower. After all, they are missing nin, and what is the point in making it really early, when you have no energy to fight?"

Neji merely grunted, and Hinata could tell, by a fuzzy Byakugan image, that he was angry.

"We've been travelling for one and a half days straight," Sakura panted. "We really should take a break. We've only been going since you're team leader and Tenten's my friend."

"Mm," Shikamaru nodded, his brow creased and damp with sweat, knowing full well that Neji could see him.

Making an impatient sound, Neji complied and suddenly jumped to the right, indicating to the rest of his team the direction in which a clearing must have been located.

"Make a fire, guys, I'll heat up the food," Hinata murmured, switching off her Byakugan after having checked that no one was around.

"Yup," Sakura said, not wanting them to lapse into an awkward silence. Neji was brooding and Shikamaru looked a little pissed.

"Guys?" she asked.



"Hn."

"Troublesome."

"...Okaay, I guess I'll just get the wood myself..." Sakura said rolling her eyes, and as she walked off, she muttered, "Stupid gay ass manbitches..."

Silence descended upon the trio. Hinata shifted uncomfortably at her position next to her backpack, taking out her supplies. Neji continued sulking and Shikamaru crossed his arms over his chest and lay back.

"Ano...Neji-nii-san?" Hinata stammered, unsure.

"What."

This caused her to tremble even more. He obviously wasn't in the mood. However, if she said nothing, he'd look down upon her further.

"I am sure that Tenten will stay st-strong for us. We will get h-her back," Hinata tried and failed to say triumphantly.

"Hn," Neji just shifted his weight and started to meditate.

"Neji-nii?" she said slowly, watching him crack an eye open irritably. He obviously wanted her to get on with it. "I-if you r-really, umm, really..."

"Yes?" he said impatiently, frowning slightly.

"Eek, what I mean to say is..."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru cut in, not bothering to shift his position. "What she means is that if you really love someone, fate is not cruel enough to keep them apart forever."

"Iie, Shikamaru-san, not fate, not even destiny, hope, and you should believe it, and believe in it," Hinata explained.

"Huh," Neji snorted, "What are you, Naruto?"



Hinata's eyes flashed angrily, for once, at Neji who was too busy being self absorbed in meditation.

"As a matter of fact, Neji-nii-san, I am indeed speaking Naruto's words. Wasn't he the one who brought you out of your stupid, i-idiotic and also incredibly chauvinistic shell that was virtually screaming 'I love f-fate, and destiny is the only thing th-that exists and of course, I am the world's most powerful being so bow down before me!' like an i-imbecilic asshole! You're a fucking retard, y-you know that? A-and I'm glad that Tenten brought you out of that shell, you stupid playboy bastard! I'm surprised that you have many g-girls at your feet! I-if they knew what you were r-really like, they'd drop you l-like a h-hot potato!"

With that pissed off outburst from Hinata, even Shikamaru could not resist looking over, his eyes slightly wide. After the shock, his mouth rearranged itself, a smirk now gracing his lips. Hinata was panting a little.

Neji, on the other hand, looked murderous in a very Neji-esque way. His jaw was clenching and unclenching repeatedly, his eyes hard and slightly narrowed, and his fingers clenching the material of his robes above his cross knees tightly.

However, he refused to be talked down to. "Hinata-sama," he hissed, his voice very low and dangerous, almost calm, but deadly so. "What the fuck is your point?"

Shikamaru looked warily between the two cousins, praying to God that Sakura would just hurry the hell up with the damn wood, to give him company in this awkward situation.

Hinata's angry expression turned to slight disbelief and sadness.

"N-Neji-nii-san," she started, but was cut off by Sakura whistling cheerily and walking into the centre, not noticing the tension.

She plonked herself on the ground and set about making the bonfire. Finally, after around a minute of tense silence, with Shikamaru uneasily 

looking at Neji, and Neji whose gaze was focussed fiercely and intensely on Hinata who was now picking at the fabric of her pants and looking down slightly, she looked up, smiling brightly, but then it faltered.

"Woah, did something die here or something?" Sakura asked, trying to brighten the mood. It didn't work. Shikamaru only briefly cast a glance at Sakura and then resumed watching Neji meticulously.

"I guess I'll prepare dinner then..." she muttered, wondering what on Earth had happened.

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

"Hehehe, so this is Tenten Fuji, eh?" a tall and thin man with piercing green eyes and floppy black hair muttered, dumping her in the corner of the room.

"Haha, yeah, Ronin-sama. Payback for killing our master, right? Hahaha!" he said, his almost drunken laughter filling up the room.

"Hehehe, I find the system of two daimyos stupid. Unfortunately, our old master was too weak, and I intend to replace him, and take over the whole of Tie Hua," the guy named Ronin said.

Tenten, who was just coming to, heard him and spat, "What, so you're planning to get a ransom on me or bribe my father to step down as daimyo? Asshole!"

"My my, she's even feistier than her younger sister," the man said, walking over and fingering her chin. She growled in response. "And she's a lot brighter as well."

Tenten realized then that these were the followers of the daimyo that she, Gaara and Neji had killed, along with her sister.

"Shit."

"Hehehe," another man chuckled, mocking her, "so you _do_ indeed realise what a compromising situation you are in!"



"Stupid manwhore, the people from Konoha are gonna come after me," she ground out, trying to convince herself more than the missing nin in front of her.

After all, she wasn't fully convinced that her father cared much about her. For all she knew he might not have even sent the news to Konoha by carrier pidgeon. She didn't think he trusted her enough yet, and care about her enough, and she didn't trust him either.

"Oh? Well, we'll see about that," Ronin said, and walked off, his air of superiority still lingering about in the room.

"Stupid bitch," Tenten murmured. The man left in the room to guard her chuckled and mumbled something under his breath, and to Tenten it sounded vaguely like, 'teenage whore.'

She growled and struggled in her bindings to reach futilely for a kunai concealed in her pants. The man turned sharply to look at her, and he walked over slowly and took the weapon out of her pants himself.

"Try that again and you'll regret it, bitch," he said, lighting up a cigarette.

"Oh yeah? You airhead, you _need_ me to even _try_ to negotiate with my father, imbecile!"

"Shut your trap, otherwise you'll face the consequences," he said softly, but loud enough to hear her.

"You should learn to think of better comebacks than that, shithead," she muttered, making sure that he heard her.

"Why you little-" he said, but he was cut off by someone entering the dimly lit room through the wooden door.

"Jiro, calm down, otherwise Ronin-sama will get pissed, and you know what happens, right?" the guy said.

"Yeah yeah, Kuro, I can control myself..."



"Huh. Anyway, here's you peoples' food. That's for her, this is yours. Hers has a sedative in it so don't eat the fucking shit, alright? Ronin wants _her_ weakened, not you."

"Don't tell me what to do, bastard!" the guy called Jiro said, and took the two bowls of food.

"Yeah, whatever, see you around."

"Ja ne."

Tenten glared at the man and said in her best murderous voice, "You think I'ma eat that shit you fucktard?"

"Oh yes, bitch," the guy said putting the bowl that was meant for her. "You either eat that shit or die of starvation, 'cos you're gonna be here for a while."

"That's what you think, you fucking shitface," Tenten growled, not caring that she was swearing more than her weekly average in less than a day.

"Hehehe, if it weren't for Ronin-sama's wishes to keep you alive, you'd be dead ages ago, 'cos I can't stand feisty pussies like you."

"Call me a pussy again and I'll-"

"You'll what? In that state, the only thing you _can_ do is satisfy Ronin-sama's _needs_."

Tenten's eyes widened in shock at what Jiro was implying.

"Fuck no! No way in hell!"

"Yeah way, I mean, what do you think Ronin-sama used your sister for when she wasn't needed by the daimyo herself?" he said, chuckling.

"You no-balled dickhead, don't you dare insult my sister!"

"Say that again, whore, and you'll face the consequences."



"Yeah yeah, WHAT consequences, manbitch? Try using a different tack next time you wanna insult me! You cat fight really well, you know? Of course without the scratching, slapping and clawing you know??" Tenten mocked.

"You know very well what Ronin-sama can _do_ to you, right?" he said menacingly, having had enough of this annoying girl's crap.

Tenten's eyes widened and sweat dripped down her forehead.

_Oh God, somebody, please come? Neji...help me!_

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

"Argh," Neji said, waking up sometime in the middle of the night. "Tenten..."

He had just had a horrible nightmare, and unsurprisingly, Tenten had been involved.

"Oi Neji, it's your turn to take watch shift," Shikamaru muttered, walking over to Neji's tent.

"Sure," he said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and stretching, and walked over to the post, activating his Byakugan.

_2 hours of this shit. 2 hours that could have been used to get closer to...Tenten..._

Just then, four ninja clad in black tight fitting uniforms and all donning masks jumped down from the trees. Reflexively, Neji got into a stance, and was joined two seconds later by Shikamaru who was still awake and had felt the new presence.

"State your business," Neji monotonously said, praying to God that this was not just another distraction to get him further away from getting to Tenten.

"Peace. I am ANBU operator Black Panther," a deep man's voice said, and automatically Neji and Shikamaru straightened and saluted.



They were joined by a very weary Sakura and Hinata who were yawning, knowing that they were not in danger judging by Shikamaru's slightly lazy stance and Neji's upright one.

"What are you here for, Black Panther?" Shikamaru lazily asked.

"You are Jounin Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Neji, and Chuunin Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata, correct?"

A curt nod from Neji was all they needed.

"Well then, we are here to report to you the details of what could happen on the mission we assume you are on. You are the squad that Naruto-sama sent to investigate the missing nin, correct?"

"Yes," Shikamaru said, basically warning his teammates not to say anything or give any extra details of their mission.

"Well, the same ninja that we had been tracking suspiciously surrounded Daimyo Shoyo Fuji's mansion, and they managed to abduct a girl around the age of 20."

"19," Neji said, "She's Tenten. We were issued the mission to get her back."

"I see. We did see the carrier pidgeon and we are on our way back to Konoha to report to Naruto and Tsunade. We just wanted to warn you to be careful. We don't know his name, but he's a missing nin. He has dark green eyes and black hair and he's very tall and thin so you can't miss him. His ninja style is a little strange. It's a mix of genjutsu and ninjutsu, so be careful. They're located 235 kilometres northwest from where you are."

"Hai, Arigato, Black Panther," Neji murmured, and put his hand up in salute and in a matter of milliseconds, the ANBU were out of their sight.

"Neji, how could you tell they were ANBU?"

"I've worked with them before in ANBU. It was just after I was promoted. Black Panther was my captain for a while. I worked with him for a year, just 

before you and the others were promoted. Remember I quit for a while to take on regular missions?"

"Oh yeah. Hn, interesting."

"Anyway, guys, we better hurry. If we leave now, judging by the distance we've covered, we should be there in around half to a whole day," Sakura muttered.

"Ikuzo!" Neji yelled, and they packed up their tents and closed camp in less than a minute. They were off.

They travelled nonstop for the next half a day, taking minimal breaks, only to conserve their energy. By early evening, at around 5:00 p.m., they had reached the place, after having travelled around 12 hours.

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

"Ronin-sama, can you feel a disturbance in the surrounding air?" Jiro asked cautiously, not wanting to provoke him.

"We'll deal with it later," Ronin said. "Please leave me be."

"Hai," Jiro said, understanding full well what Ronin wanted to do to Tenten, who was currently sweating, who was in the room.

"Now, Tenten, let's get down to business," Ronin said in a low voice, and undid her bindings so only her arms were tied up, and placed them above her head.

Using a kunai, he slit her clothing till all she was left with was underwear. He had gagged her so she couldn't scream loudly at all. Tears pricked her eyes.

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

"Sakura, Hinata, take the left wing entrance. Hinata you know what I'm talking about. Shikamaru, come with me this way."



"Hai!"

They dispersed, masking their chakra. Neji's and Hinata's Byakugans were on full blast.

"Neji, how many guards can you see?"

"Six. It's a deserted building. Two of them are women and they're on Hinata and Sakura's side. They can handle it. Three are in a room doing what appears to be drinking."

"And the other?"

"He's in a room with what appears to be another woman."

Realizing what he had just said, he swore. "Shit, that's gotta be Tenten."

And with that, he snuck into the building through a window, Shikamaru muttering at him to stop being so reckless. Neji ignored him and ploughed through the mazes of corridors, not worried because no guards posed a threat.

Suddenly, an unseen guard swooped down behind Neji and in front of Shikamaru.

"Holy, Shikamaru, can you finish him off?!" Neji asked, panicky.

"Yeah, go on ahead," Shikamaru murmured, smiling, already making the handsigns for his shadow technique.

Neji ran on, cursing himself for not having noticed the seventh guard. It seemed like hours passed, when in reality it was only around 30 seconds.

Finally, he came upon the room that he felt the two people inside. He heard some muffled yelling and the sound of a kunai. Without thinking of the consequences, he splintered the door with a straight Jyuuken to the wood.

xxXXXxxxXXXxx



Tenten was distracted by the ear-shattering crack of wood splitting. Ronin merely smiled; it seemed like he had been expecting it. Tenten was thanking God for letting someone come in and interrupt. In her vulnerable position, anything was welcome.

To her astonishment, it was the man she had been praying to come.

"So you have arrived, Neji Hyuuga."

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

That's all for now! A sorta cliffhanger...well, I got to go, cos my grandma's annoying me to get to bed. And my mom's gonna yell soon :D

REVIEW! THANKS!

JA NE, SnAS!! X)


	12. Chapter 12

OMFG People, I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR HAVING A LIKE...WHAT, 1 AND A HALF MONTH HIATUS? GEE...I FEEL SO GUILTY! AND I HAVE THE USUAL EXCUSES...WELL, NOT REALLY. BASICALLY, I HAD 3 WEEKS OF EXAMS AND ALL THAT...AND THEN THE WEEK BEFORE THAT WAS ALL HOMEWORK AND SHIT...AND NOW...FOR ABOUT TWO WEEKS, I WAS JUST LAZY...TAKING A BREAK, YA KNOW? WELL, ALL MY EXAMS ARE OFFICIALLY OOOOOVVVERRRRR!! SO THAT MEANS I SHOULD BE STARTING TO UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY AFTER THIS...MAYBE. MY SUMMER HOLS START NEXT FRIDAY. OH BUT WAIT. I'M GOING TO STANFORD FOR THIS CAMP FOR A WEEK AND THEN I'M OFF TO NEW YORK FOR A BIT...SO I'LL BE FREE FROM JULY 12TH OR SO...UNLESS I GET SCREWED AND MY DAD HAS TO BE TRANSFERRED TO SINGAPORE.

Well, I'll shut up now. We all know that I do not own Naruto. At least I think we all know. For those of you who don't, Masashi Kishimoto owns it.

Woah, can you believe I forgot how many chapters this story had?? I was going back to see my previous chapter, and I clicked on chapter 9!! Apparently, I've already done eleven chapters! I'm so damn absentminded!

Anyway, I am definitely editing the first few chapters of this story. Especially chapter 2. Neji is WAY OOC that it's disgusting! In my opinion, at least...Well, be warned.

On with the story! Finally! Oh yes, warning...I think I'm going to do a lemon in this chapter. (I'm writing this sentence before I've started the chapter so I dunno if it'll get to that point yet...I need to warm myself up for it XD)

XXX

"So, you have arrived, Neji Hyuuga."

Neji merely resorted to glaring at the offending ninja. Tenten whimpered, backing away into a corner, covering herself up as much as possible. She felt extremely violated. Then again, she was in a room with two men, one of whom was about to rape her, until she was saved by the other, who had 

half raped her on her first night. It was obviously not a very pleasant situation for her. But she trusted Neji enough by now- she just wasn't comfortable in just her chest bindings and panties.

Neji whipped his head around to observe Tenten, his eyes narrowed, as soon as he heard her whimper. Frowning, he tossed her his robes at the same time as turning his head back around to analyze the other shinobi in the room.

"Heh, pathetic," Ronin rasped. "Desperate boyfriend, eh?"

"Shut up," Neji hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Putting on Neji's robes as best as she could with her hands tied up, Tenten backed up as much as she could against the wall. She knew that this would get crappy.

Ronin's eyes flashed dangerously. "I wouldn't say that if I were you. Learn to respect your superiors."

Neji continued glaring, and scoffed, "Superiors? You're a big talker. Never say anything you might regret later."

Ronin frowned, having lost his cool. "We'll take this outside."

"What, someone of your _calibre_ cannot adjust to these conditions?"

"I would watch my mouth if I were you."

"Empty threats."

"You're a hypocrite, getting cocky even when you know it's unwise."

"Because I can afford to be."

Tenten looked warily between the two men.

"We'll see about that!" Ronin snapped.

"It's useless. By wishing to fight me, you are sealing your fate. To die."

"You wish, girly," Ronin said, smirking.



With that, he poofed away. Neji scanned the area with his Byakugan, Tenten fearfully watching his face. Slowly, he turned it off, closing his eyes. She relaxed slightly.

Turning his head, he diverted his attention to her. She shrank back against the wall, panting and sweating.

"Tenten."

"N-Neji?" she stammered weakly.

He approached her slowly. As soon as he was in front of her, he crouched down on his knees so he was level with her. Taking out his kunai, he quickly sliced through the ropes tying her wrists together. She fell forward from the sudden movement, but he was ready to catch her, having already anticipated that.

"He's waiting for me outside," Neji murmured into her ear, smiling slightly that he could be with her.

"Please don't die, Neji," Tenten whispered, looking tearfully up at him. "He's quite strong."

"I know," Neji replied, and hugged her tightly. "And I won't."

She nodded her head against his shoulder, sighing.

"Neji, he wants to take over Tie Hua. That's why he's captured me. He says he wants a ransom but I have a feeling he'll just kill me. I couldn't fight back because six of them came."

Neji looked at her, his expression blank, aside from his slightly creased brow.

"I better go. He will be getting impatient."

"Already?"

Neji sighed. "Yes."



Tenten sniffed, and managed a weak smile. "Good luck."

"I don't rely on luck, Tenten. Just skill."

She gulped and nodded. He picked her up and they poofed away from the room and into an open field just outside the building. Neji laid Tenten down against a tree and turned around to face the waiting ninja.

"My, my, I wonder what took you so long?" Ronin rhetorically asked in a patronizing voice.

"..."

"At a loss for words, are we now?"

"..." Neji stayed silent, blankly staring at Ronin, although he was exuding a murderous aura. Tenten clutched at her kunai pouch and two small scrolls she had retrieved from the room.

Ronin's eyes glinted, and putting his hands into a seal, he performed a jutsu that made Tenten cry out in pain. Neji whipped around to stare at her, shocked, only to see her hands twisting themselves and forcing her to the ground and to drop her weapons.

"Like my jutsu?"

"She has nothing to do with this," Neji hissed.

"Really? I think she has everything to do with this, Neji."

"We are not on first name basis. This is a merely professional encounter and I do not care to become friendly with the likes of you."

"Pfft, disrespectful fool."

"I would watch my mouth if I were you."

"That was my line, maybe you could try to be original?" Ronin mocked.



"Oh, I must apologize for having used your words. It must have slipped out. Perhaps it is because your thoroughly boring and repetitive nature of phrasing a string of words over and over again in the same way together is extremely contagious," Neji apathetically almost-snapped.

Tenten cracked a weak smile at that.

"I would watch what I say, young, insolent fool!"

"And you have further proven your point. Perhaps you are suffering, much to everybody's chagrin, from superiority complex."

It was a statement, not a question, Tenten mused. _Heh, it's ironic._

Ronin lost his cool, his eyes becoming cold and hard. "I have had enough of your antics. If I wish to carry out my plans, you must be eradicated from the face of this earth, fortunately. Maybe not so fortunately for your girlfriend, or damsel in distress. Once I'm through with you, I'll have some fun with her, just to emphasize the point. Maybe, I'll keep you alive so you can watch!"

Neji's eyes narrowed as Ronin got more and more animated in describing his plans.

"We'll see."

"Let's get this on, shall we?" Ronin said, an ugly smile on his face.

XXX

"Hinata, where are they?" Sakura asked, healing her arms.

Two dead kunoichi lay a few metres away in the dark, musty room. Hinata's left arm was bandaged roughly, her sleeve completely ripped, blood staining the white cloth slightly. Sakura had an ugly gash across her stomach and a couple on her arms.



Scanning around with her Byakugan, she muttered, "Sh-Shikamaru-san seems to be facing off with s-someone in the hallway. Neji-nii-san has left the room where Tenten-chan and an enemy nin were. I can't see them now- oh."

"What is it, Hinata-chan?"

"They're in a large field. I-it can't be! N-neji-nii-san is going to fight the l-leader!"

"He failed to retrieve Tenten without a fight?!" Sakura asked incredulously.

"H-he was being unusually rash..."

"So, who do we help out? Shikamaru or Neji?"

"I-I believe Neji-nii-san wishes t-to fight a-alone," Hinata fearfully whispered.

"So, Shikamaru, correct?"

"H-hai. But we m-must be cautious because th-there are three men upstairs p-playing cards in a room."

"Then they shouldn't pose a threat, right?"

"W-we never know."

XXX

"Neji, careful! He uses genjutsu!" Tenten hoarsely yelled.

Neji, with his Byakugan fully activated, was observing Tenten out of the corner of his eye. Ronin's jutsu involved manipulating chakra to form a shape of sorts and do anything he wanted with it- in this case twist Tenten's arms. As it was a sort of genjutsu-it was only chakra so in real life it couldn't do any harm unless the user was there manipulating it in person- the pain was fake, and you needed to be able to control your own chakra to get out of it. Unfortunately, since it is an unwanted chakra source that binds the 

victim, he or she cannot control his or her own chakra to break out of it. Also, as it was only a chakra technique, the victim would be painfully aware of the situation around.

"You cannot defeat my genjutsu!" Ronin chuckled, making handsigns.

Neji analysed the situation as quickly as possible. He thought that as long as it was only chakra, he could use his own chakra to slice through the shape that it was moulded into if he could make a sharp blade of chakra in his hands. (A lot like Kabuto's.)

"Kai," Neji muttered to himself, concentrating solely on opening up all his chakra nodes or tenkutsu points, in order to ready himself for the battle. Suddenly, in front of him, he could make out blue almost lightning like snakes of chakra shooting out from Ronin's blurry body. The Byakugan image showed him the path of the chakra and that it was being controlled by Ronin. He was one of the few people that could actually see the chakra being used- in real life, it was masked, but to the Byakugan, nothing was masked.

Neji dodged, buying himself some time to observe the chakra pattern. He noticed that Ronin had to let go of the chakra shoots and they dissipated into the air. That meant that if Neji could waste enough of Ronin's chakra to make him weak enough to be susceptible to close-range attacks by himself, he could win. He smirked.

"Masaka! How did you dodge?!"

"My eyes are all seeing."

"Kuso!"

Ronin yet again sent out jabs of chakra, Neji successfully dodging all of them. He also observed that it wasted tons of chakra for one spell of binding. He realized that under normal circumstances it wouldn't matter because the victim would be captured by the chakra snakes before they 

could react because they wouldn't be able to anticipate the attack, much like what happened to Tenten.

Neji decided that it was time for him to attack. "Hakke: Hasengaki!" he muttered venomously, subsequently pushing both his hands forward at the same time. With his Byakugan, he could see the wave of chakra that he sent. Trees fell down all around, blades of grass were sliced, and Ronin was forced back a short way.

He was surprised that Ronin hadn't at least fallen over. It was then he noticed that the enemy had rooted himself to the ground with chakra.

So, he thought, this guy specializes in the art of chakra control. _Too bad I'm better._

"Nice technique you've got there, Hyuuga," Ronin muttered.

"Don't count on being able to talk like that much longer," Neji replied, smirking.

In a flash, Neji was up close to Ronin. He had successfully startled the older nin.

"Jyuukenhou: Hakke Rokujuyonsho!"

XXX

"Hinata, how much further?!" Sakura panted, running alongside the said girl, sweat dripping down her brow and cheeks.

"A couple more m-minutes and we c-can help Sh-Shikamaru-san," she whispered, pouring all her chakra into her eyes so that she could locate the shinobi.

"Who is the enemy?"

"It is a woman with straight shoulder length hair. She has a strange chakra p-pattern," she replied.



"Can we take her out easily?"

"It depends on h-how much chakra all three of us have c-combined."

"I see."

Silence.

"We do not have a great chance, but h-hopefully, Shikamaru-san can m-make a plan," Hinata murmured.

Sakura nodded and then proceeded to concentrate solely on pumping her legs forward. As soon as they rounded the bend, they were met with an extraordinary scene.

Shikamaru's shadow bind technique had indeed successfully bound the girl. What was strange though, was that Shikamaru himself was paralysed while the girl wasn't. Her hands were in a chakra seal formation, and purple chakra was making its way down the arms of Shikamaru's shadows.

"Kuso," he ground out, fighting back.

"Fufufu," the enemy chuckled. "I feel very insulted. You see? I expected more of a challenge. Especially after your teammates had the gall to call me a man previously when they hadn't seen my face yet. What, did they expect only males to be able to rule this country? That is sexist!"

"So that was your plan all along! You captured Tenten so you could take over the country! That is so wrong!" Sakura shouted.

Shikamaru's eyes darted towards them. He was frowning. It seemed that the only way he could escape would be to let go of his shadow bind, but that would mean the enemy would get free.

"S...Sa...ku...ra, h-hold her...arms!" Shikamaru ground out.

Noticing that the enemy couldn't do much more than shift her arms about, Sakura understood that she had the chance to hold her down. Shikamaru 

obviously couldn't hold the jutsu much longer, and the enemy chakra was getting dangerously close to him.

"Hai!"

Sakura jumped and grabbed the enemy's arms, and using her superhuman strength, held her in place. Hinata jumped forward, alert.

Abruptly, Shikamaru let go of his jutsu, and collapsed to the floor. Sakura immediately felt the other girl struggle much stronger than she had before. She was finding it difficult to restrain her.

"Hinata! Now!"

With that, Hinata leapt forward and started attacking the girl with Hyuuga taijutsu, closing off some of her tenkutsu points. Naturally, her Byakugan wasn't as strong as Neji's so she didn't know exactly where the chakra nodes were located, so she had to refer to book knowledge of the human chakra system to know exactly where to press her fingers.

Within seconds, she was complete.

"Done," she rasped, and jumped away. Sakura staggered back, dropping the kunoichi onto the floor. She was out cold.

"Thank...god, we managed to do that," Sakura gasped, putting a hand to her forehead.

She then looked over towards Shikamaru, and the sight she saw devastated her.

He was knocked out, sweating bullets, his face flushed, and his arms were glowing a sickening purple.

"Shit! He's got a fever!" Sakura yelled and ran over to his side.

Hinata was already there, inspecting his arms.



"Not only that, the chakra's poisoned," she whispered frantically, scanning with her Byakugan.

"Her chakra reached him!"

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know! I'll try my best!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Perhaps you should get rid of the fever first. That way, it will be easier to work on his arms, correct?"

"Yes, yes, Hinata. I'll do that."

Sakura calmed herself down, and in a short while, her hands, glowing green with chakra, were placed above his forehead.

After around ten minutes the fever was still present.

"It's not working!" Sakura murmured.

"That means it has to do with the chakra," Hinata mused.

"Yes. This is going to be very serious."

Sighing, Hinata murmured, "I have already opened up as many of his tenkutsu points as possible, in order to try and regulate the flow of his chakra so his own body can help us battle the invading one. Hopefully, it will make a difference."

"Smart thinking, Hinata," Sakura said, smiling slightly.

Sighing, she got to work.

XXX

"Neji," Tenten gasped, writhing to get free of her bounds. "Please hurry!"



Her chakra was slowly being drained by the enemy's chakra. She was starting to feel breathless and dizzy, as if the chakra was starting to block her trachea so less air could get in.

Neji whipped his head around for a second and what he saw frightened him.

"That's right, Hyuuga," Ronin sneered. "My chakra invades the vital organs of whoever I choose it to. Same for my other peers. You shall find that your subordinates are having a hard time."

"All the more reason for me to end this quickly."

It was a chakra war to see whose chakra was more honed and developed than the other's. Neji had been training since his birth, practising chakra work. It was necessary for Hyuuga Taijutsu. That combined with his periodical meditating sessions aided in his understanding of his own chakra and what to do with it.

Ronin, however, seemed just as talented. They were matched. Ronin with the capability of being able to shape chakra really quickly at his will, and Neji being able to see it and control his own in order to defeat the other. Ronin's was more attack based, Neji's was more defense based. Unfortunately for Neji, Ronin had managed to reopen most of his tenkutsu by force. Of course that had dwindled his chakra supply massively, but it still served to purpose.

Neji had been stunned.

Now, the two of them were worn out beyond hope of being able to sustain a sufficient battle for much longer. Tenten wasn't fairing so well either. She had managed to get herself a fever by struggling so much. Her body was slowly shutting down.

"Ne...ji...if you finish him off, I can get free...and help you...find the others..." Tenten hoarsely whispered.



He nodded grimly, and got into his stance. It was very familiar, as it was the same stance he had used numerous times that day in order to perform his Kaiten.

"Jyuukenhou: Hakke, Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho!"

With that, Neji charged forward using the last of his chakra and hit all 128 tenkutsu points of Ronin's. Ronin gasped at each one. Neji's hits were getting weaker and weaker, but thankfully for him, Ronin's chakra was so depleted that he couldn't fight back and reopen his tenkutsu points.

Neji delivered the last blow to Ronin with all his might. He struck the point located just above his heart.

With that, Neji's flapping hair floated down and draped down his shoulders, wet and slick with sweat. And Ronin collapsed, dead.

Neji dropped to his knees, exhausted. He fainted on the floor next to the dead enemy.

Tenten's chakra binds released their hold on her and she fell forward, gulping in air. After taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, she crawled forward feebly, and positioned herself next to Neji.

She kneeled next to his chest, and watched it tiredly, as it rose and fell. Slowly, she caressed his face, murmuring words very softly, thanking him for saving her. She felt weak for not being able to fight back.

But at least it was over.

Sighing contentedly, she laid her head on his chest, and listened to the sound of his steady heartbeat, and let it lull her to sleep.

XXX

Hinata had already collapsed from fatigue from overusing her Byakugan and from pumping clean chakra into Shikamaru's system. Sakura was using 

her last energy reserves to try and pump the fever out of her teammate's body so that she could rest, knowing that he'd be safe for the time being.

It worked. Slowly, the red tinge disappeared from Shikamaru's face and his breathing returned to normal. Sighing in fatigue, Sakura closed her eyes, smiling.

After all, how could she have gone to sleep, knowing that Ino might never have forgiven her had she not been able to cure Shikamaru?

XXX

Tenten was woken up by some rustling. Groggily, she opened her eyes and came face to face with Neji.

He was smiling, slightly, observing her sleep.

"What...time is it?" Tenten asked.

"It is five fifteen," Neji murmured softly.

Slowly, she sat up, blinking, and stretched. She looked around her surroundings, taking in the early morning sky.

"Wanna watch the sun rise?" she asked, grinning.

"Why not?"

Neji stood up and pulled Tenten along with him. They looked around till they found a perfect spot.

"Come," he commanded.

They walked over to a big tree that gave a view of two mountains behind the mansion in between which the sun would rise.

Silence.

"Neji, thank you so much for saving me, I don't know...what I would have done if...Ronin had gotten further," Tenten murmured, breaking the silence.



A red glow illuminated their faces, casting shadows all around. The sun was starting to rise.

"Always," Neji replied, not looking directly at her.

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her till she was sitting between his legs. He rested his head on hers. He slowly rubbed her arms, smelling her hair.

"Thank you," she said again, gratefulness leaking through her words. "But I feel so weak...I wish I could have fought them...I feel so bad...I wish-"

"Tenten," Neji swiftly said, cutting her off. "It's done."

"I suppose..."

Silence, again.

By now, the sky was yellow, becoming brighter by the second.

"I'm going to miss Konoha," Tenten wistfully said, looking down at the grass.

"It was your decision to leave."

"I know...it's just..." Tenten said, but gave up and sighed.

"Hn."

Silence, again.

Tenten breathed in. "You know, Neji, you've changed a lot since I first met you."

Neji breathed out. "Do you really think so?"

She turned around to look at him, and noticed that he had raised an eyebrow, waiting for her answer expectantly.

She smiled. Neji thought she looked beautiful, with the half-risen sun shining around her head, as he could see from the angle he was sitting at.



"Yes, Neji."

"How so?"

"You are so much less arrogant, I think."

"Oh really? I still think I'm better than a lot of people on this Earth," he replied, smirking.

"Well, earlier, you would have said it more confidently. Now you're just saying that to deny the fact and argue with me," Tenten replied triumphantly.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is so, Hyuuga Neji."

Tenten smirked teasingly.

"I still do not believe that this qualifies as a reason to say I have changed," Neji replied, his face blank.

"You aren't as needy and demanding," Tenten replied.

"Oh, that? I was merely testing your capability of withstanding torture. I order the help around all the time. Consider yourself lucky," Neji replied.

"Now _that's_ arrogant," Tenten grumbled, pouting.

"Exactly," Neji said, nodding, as if confirming his own point.

"Ugh...you destroyed my argument," Tenten said, although she was still smiling.

"I know."

"Well, I still like Neji as Neji, no matter how arrogant, rude, bastardly, selfish, ignorant, big-headed and self-obsessed he may be," Tenten said dramatically.



He coughed. "Right..."

By now, the sun had completely risen.

Both young adults sighed contently, basking in the morning sunlight.

After around ten minutes, they were interrupted.

"Neji-nii-san!" Hinata called out.

She was running towards them, her Byakugan activated. She let it go and resumed using her normal sight now that she was in range. Sakura was running behind her, a tired looking Shikamaru jogging sluggishly behind.

"We must leave before the three drunk ninja wake up," Sakura explained hurriedly.

"Understood."

With that, everyone leaped into the trees. They set off at a very fast pace, eager to get away as soon as possible. However, Tenten and Shikamaru lagged behind. Ronin's chakra had washed out Tenten's system, and she was still tired, even if she had had an entire night's sleep to revitalize and gain back chakra. Shikamaru was just about recovering from the fever. His arms, however, were useless.

"We need to get Shikamaru as fast as possible to a medic," Sakura explained. "I need to read through books to know how to work on his arms. Enemy poisoned chakra got in."

"My dad has an extensive library," Tenten muttered.

"Shit," Neji almost inaudibly muttered.

"What is it, Neji?!" Tenten frantically yelled.

"Nothing. Just the fact that I have to meet your father to discuss the mission."



Tenten snickered.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked.

Hinata looked worried, and Shikamaru was lazily observing the male Hyuuga with his eyebrow cocked.

"The last time Neji had a _real_ conversation with my dad, he socked him in the jaw."

"Smooth, _real_ smooth," Sakura said.

Neji growled a little. "You think I don't know that?"

"Meh, troublesome..."

XXX

Yo, how did ya like that? :D :D :D Hope you did.

Once again, I am sorry for not updating...as usual. At least I haven't given up on the story.

By the way, this story is going to go through some major reconstruction. Especially chapters 1-6 because they're all so damn out of character. I'm going to edit everything in chapter 2 up to the lemon...and make Neji meaner.

Well, you'll see when it happens.

By the way, my story War of the Triads needs some serious lovin'...it's my best written story in my opinion because I've ACTUALLY planned it ALL out...even before I started writing...

Well...it's just a bit disappointing, the number of readers compared to Blood Rose. All I can say guys, is thank you for sticking with this so long. It really makes my day :)

Well, REVIEW!!



That's all for now!

Ja ne, SnAS X)


	13. Chapter 13

Hey ppl, sorry for the long wait. Normal reasons, except for school, obviously. Depression, boredom, other things, Fiesta...etc. I'm too tired to come up with a proper author's note. Hate me for it. I've had a plot change to make this story less stupid than I think it would have been (and is.) Probably, there'll be no lemon this chapter. I'm working something new into the plot so the story'll be slightly longer. Originally (after I changed the plot), I hadn't planned to do a lemon this chapter, but guess what! LEMON THIS CHAPTER. YOU ARE WARNED.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

xxx

"Hey, Shikamaru, how're your arms?" Neji asked.

"They hurt a little, that's all."

"Can you use them?"

"I doubt it. Why?"

"I was hoping you could hold Tenten's father in place with your Kage Mane no jutsu when I enter."

"Oh. I see. Troublesome."

Hinata smiled slightly.

"Neji," Tenten said. "You're going to have to deal with my father the real way."

"Hn."

"Hey guys?" Sakura asked. "He can't be that bad, can he?"

"Oh, really?" Neji asked.

"He is an egotistical shithead," Tenten continued.



"So why did you decide to go back then, huh?!" Sakura asked angrily, turning to look at Tenten as they continued jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

"Yeah, why?" Shikamaru asked curiously. "You've been in Konoha for nearly a year."

Neji just stayed silent.

"Tenten-chan?" Hinata softly questioned, although she probably wasn't heard.

"Look, you guys, he's my family! I've lived with him my whole life! And besides, wouldn't you think I'd prefer to be a daimyo's daughter than a slave to some rich heir?" she harshly said.

Sakura looked down. Neji frowned. Shikamaru eyed the three from behind warily. Hinata hung behind with Shikamaru, opting to avoid the argument.

"Then what about your freaking career?! Would you rather be some fancy schmancy princess prancing around having to marry someone your father wants you to marry? Or stay a kunoichi which is what you wanted in the first place? You're a Jounin! We girls worked basically our entire lives to get to (and stay at) Chuunin level, so you should consider yourself lucky that you gained Tsunade-sama's trust so easily, otherwise you wouldn't even be where you are now!" Sakura spat and jumped off quicker.

Hinata stuttered, "Ano...Sakura-chan..."

She was cut off.

"Hey Sakura, you think it's fun knowing that the only reason that she trusts me is because I'm a slave, no, sex toy, to the possible future head of the biggest and most important clan in Konoha?!" Tenten shouted back.

Shikamaru looked at Neji who seemed at a loss for words. Hinata looked down meekly.



"Shikamaru-kun, c-can you st-stop the fight?" she whispered.

"It's troublesome, but unfortunately, no," he replied.

"You would THINK that I know that feeling!" Sakura yelled back. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a slave too! And Sasuke uses me in the SAME fashion!"

"Yeah but you get all the freedom you want 'cause that Uchiha brat OBVIOUSLY loves you even if you haven't seen it yet, so you have NOTHING to complain about!"

"You think I wanted to be a slave?! You think I enjoy it?!"

"You basically aren't one!"

"I've been one ever since Ino and I were kidnapped and sent here! I've grown up a slave, watching rich fancy pants spoilt princesses LIKE YOU sneer at us, and being taunted about how we're of no use to the world. OBVIOUSLY, the tables have turned!"

Hinata looked back and forth between the two. She didn't know who to support.

"RIGHT, HINATA?!" Sakura continued.

"Eep! Iie, I don't know!" she shrieked and hid her face behind her hair.

Tenten and Sakura both ignored her.

"You bitch! I don't treat my stupid servants that way!"

"Oh yeah?! You just insulted all slaves everywhere!"

"I did not! I was just saying that it sucks being one!"

"You did it again!"

"Tenten, Sakura," Neji said coldly.



He was blatantly ignored for the first time in his life.

"I was not insulting slaves! You think I'd insult myself you stupid idiot?!"

"Oh, so now you're mocking us by calling yourself, rich-bitch, a slave! Isn't that right? I thought you're a daimyo's daughter, remember?!"

"Ugh SAKURA! Come on! Geeze! Give me a fucking break!"

"You know what? I don't want to talk to you right now. If this is how you repay us for SAVING YOUR ASS, I wonder how you PUNISH your slaves!"

With that, Sakura sped off. Tenten sulked quietly, glaring at the trees in front of her. Neji and Shikamaru opted to stay far back in order to avoid the wrath of the seething kunoichi. Hinata was behind everyone.

"Neji-nii-san...what sh-should we do?" Hinata stammered nervously.

"Nothing," he firmly replied.

"H-hai," Hinata said unsurely.

There was a short silence.

"Oi, Neji...you've got a problem..." Shikamaru muttered.

"Hn."

"Honestly, I really think you shouldn't have screwed with her on her first night, you know?"

"Shut up, Nara. It's not like you and Ino don't screw around."

"Tch, troublesome...Every guy our age who is rich enough has a girl toy...I'm sure even Naruto and Hinata fool around sometimes..."

"Hn. I doubt Naruto knows enough to do so. And he wouldn't touch her."

"H-hey!" Hinata protested.



They ignored her and continued on. She puffed out her cheeks and let out a breath, sighing. She was the only level-headed girl left on the team and she was stuck with a cold bastard and a lazy ass.

"But seriously, you were harsh."

"I was teaching her the way of Konoha."

"Obviously it wasn't a great first impression. She probably wasn't too pleased with the gender inequality here as well."

"Hn."

"Well, it's not going to be pleasant dealing with two PMS-ing kunoichi slash slaves."

"Mhm. I doubt this is as trivial as a mere case of PMS."

"Yeah. Tenten was implying that being a slave sucked because it wasn't a true love relationship."

"Hn."

They continued in a stiff silence for two hours. Hinata was prodding her fingers the whole way.

"N-neji-nii-san," Hinata stammered. "Do you h-have feelings...f-for..T-"

"No."

The word was loud and harsh. If Tenten heard it, she didn't show it, apart from a slight wince.

Neji doubted she even heard the question.

"Sakura's already setting up the camp," Neji muttered, his Byakugan activated.

"Ah."



"Tenten! Stop after another 500 metres," Neji instructed.

"I'm a fucking kunoichi! No wait, your client's daughter! Don't boss me around as if I'm a slave!" Tenten yelled back, her voice wavering very slightly.

"Oh yeah? If you were a regular princessy client, you wouldn't be hopping through the trees like a kunoichi! We'd be walking!" Neji called back, starting to feel irritated.

"What the fuck did you say, Hyuuga?!" Tenten exclaimed, turning her head slightly to view him.

"Neji-nii-san!" Hinata warned softly. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to care.

"That's not princess language!"

"Well, I've been _your_ slave for a year! It's not princely to fuck a princess on her first night, manbitch!"

"Oooh," Shikamaru whistled. "She's pissed."

Neji turned around and gave Shikamaru the full Byakugan glare. Shikamaru just looked back with an innocent lazy expression on his face.

"Don't look at me like that, women are the most troublesome things on this planet."

"Even more troublesome than having to wake up in the morning?" Neji half-heartedly joked.

"Yes. The only reason I wake up in the morning and not afternoon is _because_ of the THINGS we call women."

"Good point."

Neji switched off his Byakugan and hopped down the tree branches to lower level ones and then to the ground, his robes and hair flapping behind him. Shikamaru hopped down nicely after that, Hinata following shortly.



Tenten was already down at a far corner of the camp area, her back turned. Sakura was at the centre, tending to the fire. Tension reigned.

Shikamaru was dying to pull at his ponytail, rub his neck, scratch his arm, do something, but he couldn't because his arms had been rendered useless. Neji sighed.

"Oh, so you're here," Sakura said in a cold voice.

"Mendokuso," Shikamaru mumbled. "Neji go talk to Tenten. We'll keep Sakura company."

"Are y-you sure? I c-could go talk to Tenten if you wanted," Hinata said.

"Hn. I'll go. I guess I sort of saw this coming."

"Mm."

Neji dumped his belongings next to a log on which Sakura was sitting, and then walked towards Tenten, calculating his moves very carefully.

"What do you want?" Tenten snapped, hiding her face.

"Nothing," Neji said truthfully.

"So leave me alone."

"No."

"Excuse me?" Tenten asked incredulously.

"I'm not leaving you alone, until you tell me why you got so riled up."

"Isn't it obvious?! Sakura was pestering me!"

"All she did was ask why you chose to leave," Neji murmured, putting his hands on her shoulders and forcing her to look at him.

"You know what, Neji? I'll tell you why I left. I was SICK of everything there. I wanted my old life back! Do you know how much it sucks being a slave? Of 

course you don't! You were my master. I guess you felt all high and mighty because of that, huh? Well, too bad, mister, I'm not going back to being a slave when I have the choice of being a princess!"

"You know what, Tenten? That is really selfish."

"Don't you lecture me on selfishness, you stupid asshole! You're such a hypocrite! You think you're not selfish? What about all the times I was forced to be your fuck toy just so you could let your emotions out because of a bad mission or something?! Didn't you care about my feelings?! Didn't you stop to THINK?! Of course not, so don't you dare lecture ME about being selfish," Tenten screamed and stomped off into the forest.

"AND I can make my OWN way back home!" she yelled, making him cringe.

"Fucking shit man," Neji growled under his breath. He then yelled, "Tenten, wait. Shikamaru needs to be treated at your place!"

"Tell Sakura that she can do it since she's worked SO hard to become a Chuunin under TSUNADE'S command!"

"Fine, Tenten, FINE! You can have your old life back for all I care. I just need to complete this mission, and in order for that to happen, we need to deliver you back to your fucking father," Neji said in a loud, cold voice.

"Stop insulting him! He's your client! And my father!" Tenten said angrily, turning around and walking back.

"Oh yeah? Why wouldn't I? He treats you like shit, Tenten. He's the person who made you a slave in the first place," Neji said, his tone unidentifiable. It was cold and came like a slap to Tenten, and yet it sounded like he was remorseful.

"What would you care about how I felt of my father's way of treating me, huh?"

"I shouldn't have even bothered," he muttered.



With that, Neji turned around and started to walk back to the camp. As he did so, he could have sworn that he saw a tear slip down Tenten's cheek.

He ignored it.

He heard Tenten fail at muffling a sob.

He ignored it. He wasn't one to accept weakness in any form.

He walked over to a log and sat down slowly, his facial expression blank.

Shikamaru sighed.

"I'm assuming things didn't go well?"

Neji sighed. "She's crying. She'll get over it."

"Way to go, Hyuuga," Sakura muttered, still looking a little pissed.

"Sakura, forget it," Neji said in a cold, insistent voice.

"Whatever..."

"N-neji-nii-san? I'll go check on her..." Hinata whispered.

"Your choice."

"Mendokuso..." Shikamaru muttered, lying back on the log and looking at the night sky.

Ten minutes of tense silence passed.

"I'm going to bed," Sakura suddenly said, pulling out her sleeping bag.

Tenten slunk back into the camping area and wordlessly set up her sleeping stuff near the far edge of the camp. Hinata came shortly after, smiling a little. She walked back and sat on a log.

Tenten lay down and turned her back to the four others.

"Tenten will cooperate for this mission," Neji muttered. "Right, Hinata?"



"H-hai."

"Ah. So who gets first watch?" Shikamaru replied. "No one set up any traps."

Neji sighed. "That's usually Tenten's job."

"I see. I'm not tired yet. I'll take first shift."

"Hn."

Neji slowly stood up and set up his sleeping equipment and went to sleep.

"Goodnight Neji-nii-san, Shikamaru-kun."

"Troublesome..."

XXX

"Rise and shine everyone!" Sakura yelled in a screechy voice, waking up Shikamaru.

Neji was already awake and staring at the sky. Tenten was just ignoring everything. Hinata was busying herself with something.

"Ugh you didn't have to say it so loudly," Tenten complained, sitting up.

"Shut up, hag," Sakura snapped back, frowning.

Her hair was tousled and she looked like she'd had a rough night. Tenten had dark purple circles under her eyes and her hair was completely tangled. Both girls looked as if they wanted to be in completely different positions. Hinata on the other hand looked radiant.

"Neji," Shikamaru muttered as soon as he had stretched. "Please don't say anything to provoke them."

"Hn."

They sat around a log eating some onigiri that Sakura had in her pack. It was cold, and did nothing to soothe either kunoichi's mood. Hinata was 

smiling, pretending to be oblivious to the tense air. She had tried to clear things up in the conversation that they'd had the previous night.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Ano, Tenten-chan?" Hinata softly asked._

_She was sitting on a rock crying softly._

"_Y-yeah, Hinata?"_

_She sat down and put an arm around Tenten._

"_Nothing. I j-just thought I might tell you about some things."_

"_I see."_

_They sat in silence for a short while. Tenten's silent sobs subsided._

"_Sakura was raped too, you know?" Hinata suddenly said._

"_What?" Tenten asked slowly. "She was?"_

"_Yeah. When she was 6 and was first bought as a slave."_

"_Oh my god, was she alright?"_

"_N-now she is," Hinata said remorsefully, looking down._

"_Who was it?" Tenten asked curiously._

"_One of Sasuke-san's older cousins."_

_Tenten nodded mutely. There was a pregnant pause._

"_I...I'm sorry...She had it a lot worse than me..."_

"_Yeah, she did," Hinata agreed. "P-please understand."_

"_H...Hai..." Tenten hesitantly murmured._

_Hinata stood up and walked off slowly, after making sure she was alright. Tenten wiped her face, pulling at her cheeks._

_**-End Flashback-**_

"I hate this," Tenten muttered. "Can we go yet?"

"Yeah," Neji replied, eyeing her concernedly.

"Hey, Hyuuga, how long is it going to take to get to the daimyo's place?" Sakura asked.

"_Haruno_, it will take at least another five hours," Neji replied in a stern voice.

"How long are you guys going to stay?" Tenten asked as casually as possible, avoiding looking at Neji and Sakura.

She felt uncomfortable after her last conversation with Neji went spiralling down the drain. The information she'd gained from Hinata hadn't made her feel better either.

"As long as it takes for Shikamaru's arms to get healed," Sakura replied grudgingly.

"Okay. I'll have them prepare rooms for you when we get there," Tenten hollowly murmured, as nicely as possible, feeling bad.

"Let's go."

XXX

"Fu Qin! Wo hui jia le!" Tenten yelled. She then slowly walked up a flight of stairs presumably to her bedroom.

A girl who looked slightly younger ran out, a look of glee on her face. Sakura looked pissed off, Shikamaru looked weirded out, and Neji looked uncomfortable. Hinata was smiling as best as possible, trying not to notice the angry aura that Sakura was exuding.



"Oh my gosh, was that just Tenten?!" she squealed.

"Yeah, it was," Sakura muttered coldly.

"Oh my gosh thank you so much for bringing her back!" the girl squeaked.

Neji cleared his throat. "We are the ninja from Konoha that Tsunade-sama sent. We would like to meet with Tenten-san's father."

It sounded too formal.

"Oh! My apologies!" the girl hastily said. "I'm Fuki. Heey! I know both of you! You're the pink haired person who was in the room at that time! And oh my gosh! You're the person who punched Fuji-sama! Eep! Gomen Gomen!"

Sakura had a vein popping in her forehead. Neji looked disgruntled. Shikamaru looked amused. Hinata was prodding her fingers nervously, knowing that it probably wasn't a wise thing to bring up.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji. These are Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, and Nara Shikamaru. Actually, we need some medical help for Shikamaru right away. His arms were rendered useless by poisonous chakra. Sakura will help you. She's a very experienced medic."

"Of course! Please come this way! I will arrange for your meeting with Fuji-sama shortly."

"Arigato," Neji stiffly replied.

The four mutely followed the hyper girl who was busy chatting about her experiences with Tenten jovially, and seemed not to notice that none of them were actually paying attention, nor did she notice that they didn't seem to want to care.

"And this is the medical facility! Please enter!"

"Hai."



They walked in slowly, taking in the large room that resembled a lab. Medics were working at desks.

Neji noticed that all of them were men.

"Ano, Fuki-san, how come there are no female nurses here?" Sakura casually asked.

It seemed that she had also picked up on the fact.

"Females are forbidden to become kunoichi," Fuki whispered.

Sakura nodded slowly, her doubt having been confirmed. Shikamaru flicked his eyes over to the girl briefly. Neji eyed her dubiously. Hinata looked down sadly.

"Shikamaru-san, Sakura-san, please wait over there for a few minutes. Someone shall come to assist you immediately," Fuki said, pointing out an area. "Hinata-san, Neji-san, I shall take you to some guest rooms. Please prepare yourself for your meeting. Fuji-sama is currently busy."

"Of course," Neji muttered, Hinata nodding.

Neji obviously wanted to spend as little time as possible in the mansion, seeing as there would definitely be a tense air judging by the fact that he had injured the man in charge.

Then again, after he left, he probably would not be seeing Tenten again, so that made him want to stay longer. He had grown attached to her over the past year, she having been by his side the whole time. He certainly could not imagine himself with a different slave, no matter how many times he had fooled around with many of his fangirls before. It would just feel…odd.

It would feel…

Wrong.



Neji entered his assigned guest room. Hinata entered the one next to him. There were two neatly made beds in the large room. Presumably, Shikamaru was to room with him and Sakura with Hinata.

"You shall meet Fuji-sama for dinner in two hours. There is a bathroom attached, if you need it," Fuki said, and left. "He is extremely grateful for you bringing back his daughter."

Neji sighed and set about to cleaning himself up. He mentally prepared himself for the harsh conversation about to take place. Walking over to the closet, he found two sets of hakama and haori hung neatly.

"Formal, huh," Neji muttered.

He took one set and walked over to the bathroom, noting the expensive material.

"Tenten…I wonder…" he murmured.

He shook his head and closed the bathroom door, locking it.

XXX

"Tenten-chan! You're back!" Fuki exclaimed, running into the room.

Tenten slowly turned around, as if the energy had been drained from her. She sighed wistfully, swiveling on the edge of her bed to get into a better position to talk.

"Yeah…I guess," she murmured, absentmindedly picking at her bathrobe.

"This is going to be so great! You don't know how much I missed you!" Fuki squealed, hugging her. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Yeah. Me too."

"Well? Aren't you going to get ready for dinner with your father?" Fuki asked.



Tenten sighed. "Yeah."

"Hey, Tenten, what's the matter?" Fuki asked softly, pushing her long brown hair behind her ears.

"Nothing," Tenten said, forcing a smile on her face.

She knew Fuki knew she was lying, but she also knew that Fuki knew her long enough not to pester.

Fuki sighed. "I guess you'll tell me if you have to, right?"

"Mm," Tenten hummed.

"Come on, I'll help you get dressed. Your father is holding a dinner for your return."

"I know," Tenten murmured.

"The pink haired girl Sakura is helping heal Shikamaru. We believe that he should be alright by latest tomorrow. He may attend dinner if he pleases. Does he need someone to feed him?"

"No he should be alright. He can pick up the food with chakra."

"Okay. Come with me," Fuki prompted, pulling Tenten's arm.

She dragged her to her closet. "Tenten, your white kimono is in the wash, since it was crumpled in your backpack."

"Okay. I'll just wear this green one then," she replied, pulling out an earth green coloured kimono.

"Nice choice. It's not too fancy either," Fuki muttered.

Sighing, Tenten slipped off her bathrobe and pulled on some comfortable panties. She didn't feel uncomfortable with Fuki in the room; they'd known each other since she was five.



"Here," Fuki said, helping her slip the green patterned kimono over her bare top.

"How formal is this dinner?" Tenten asked curiously.

"It is quite important. I am not too sure though," she replied. "Tenten, please don't speak Chinese in front of your father though. You know how he prefers Japanese."

Tenten sighed. "I know. I don't want to disappoint him. Just tie the Maru obi style."

"B…But Tenten! You hate that style! It's the most formal! Don't you usually wear it the normal way?"

"Just tie it," Tenten insisted.

Fuki looked at her oddly. "I hope you haven't changed, Tenten…"

"I haven't!" Tenten assured her. "I just wish to impress my father!"

"Whatever you say," Fuki said, teasing slightly. "What about Hyuuga Neji-san? I thought he was your master."

Tenten ignored the teasing tone.

"Yeah, he was," she said in a hard voice.

If Fuki noticed Tenten's odd behaviour, she didn't comment on it.

"There, all done," she said.

"Thanks Fuki. Can you put on my makeup for me please?"

"Makeup?! But…you hate makeup!"

Tenten sighed once more, impatiently. "Just hurry up…"

"H…Hai…" Fuki replied unsurely, and set about applying makeup onto Tenten's face after she sat down.



XXX

"Neji."

"Hn, Shikamaru," Neji said, opening his eyes from meditation. "Have they healed your arms?"

"Not completely," Shikamaru replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I can move them, just not well enough. The poison's mostly gone."

"Hm," Neji said, nodding slightly. He closed his eyes once more. "Get ready for dinner. There is some formal clothing in the closet."

"…Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered, picking up the clothes with a little difficulty.

"We have half an hour left," Neji stated.

"Ah," Shikamaru replied, walking into the bathroom.

As soon as Shikamaru had started running the water, Neji stood up, brushing off his outfit. Slowly, he walked to the balcony and opened the doors, looking down at the courtyard in the middle of the square compound.

He knew that he was currently located in the west wing. He observed the different sides, all ornately decorated. The buildings were all four floors high. He breathed in, calming himself before the dinner. He smelt the crisp air, observed the twilight sky, and watched as birds flapped their wings and flew from trees when a gust of wind swept, blowing his loose hair about.

Suddenly, a balcony door opened, in the east wing, directly opposite to where he was standing. Out stepped a girl he couldn't recognize, dressed in an earth green kimono.

Her straight hair was loose, waving slightly in the breeze. He could tell her face was heavily made up. Two dangly earrings glinted as they swung.



Neji narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. The girl made no move to show that she was startled by his appearance.

Her gaze bore into him. He stared back, entranced slightly.

Almost as if she had gotten bored, the girl slowly turned away, and walked back into her room, shutting her balcony door without so much as a second glance.

Sighing, Neji walked back inside, massaging his temples. He brushed his long hair one last time and tied it in a tight ponytail at the nape of his neck. Shikamaru walked out, fully dressed in the extremely formal attire.

"Let us go downstairs."

"Indeed."

XXX

The two walked outside to meet Sakura and Hinata, both of whom were dressed in kimono. Hinata was wearing a dark purple one and Sakura was wearing a dark blue one. Both of them had white obi. Neji and Shikamaru were dressed similarly as well, Neji in a grey, blue and black outfit and Shikamaru in a grey, green and black outfit.

"Kombanwa, Neji-nii-san, Shikamaru-kun."

They nodded.

"Have either of you seen Tenten since she came back?"

"No," Hinata said, shaking her head.

"I wonder why she left like that, though," Sakura wondered aloud, her bad mood having passed.

"She probably wanted to avoid her father," Shikamaru stated.



"Well then, let us go to dinner. We cannot afford to be late," Neji impassively said.

"You're just worried that you're going to leave a worse impression than last time, aren't you?" Shikamaru lazily asked.

He smirked once he saw Neji stiffen.

"Come on," he stiffly replied, heading towards the staircase.

They walked downstairs slowly. As soon as they made it down, two maids escorted them through the beautiful, rich palace, and into the main dining hall. A large table for six had been set.

"Fuji-sama shall be here shortly," one of the maids informed them.

The four nodded, and sat at the four middle seats. Neji sat to the south of the table, as far away from the head as possible, and Hinata sat opposite him. Sakura sat next to Hinata. Shikamaru took the spot to the right of the head of the table.

There was at least an arm's length of space between each person's spot. The four sat in uncomfortable silence until someone opened the grand doors that lead to the dining room.

"Fuji-sama," all the maids present said, and bowed down. The four rose.

Perched on the man's left arm was the lady Neji had observed previously. Her hair was now pinned in a tight bun. He could now clearly see the dark red rouge smeared on her lips, and the dark eyeliner that rimmed her deep brown eyes.

_Tenten?!_

"Thank you for coming to dinner. Please take a seat," the daimyo said.

He lead the girl to her seat opposite him and she sat gracefully. The daimyo took his spot.



Neji felt an odd knot twist in his stomach as the girl sat next to him. Hinata looked awestruck.

"I thank you all dearly for bringing back my daughter, Tenten," the daimyo said, pointing at the girl.

Neji closed his eyes. Slowly, he looked at her with a pained expression on his face. This was not the Tenten he knew. The Tenten he knew would never touch makeup, would never willingly wear anything formal, and would never suck up to her father.

"Please, introduce yourselves," the daimyo started, looking at each one of them carefully. "Tsunade-hime had no time to do so, I would imagine."

His expression froze once he reached Neji. He cleared his throat. Neji uncomfortably stood up, bowed his head, and started to talk, all the while aware of everyone's gaze on him. Especially Tenten's.

"Good evening, Fuji-sama. My name is Hyuuga Neji and I am the leader of the team before you. This is Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura, and Hyuuga Hinata. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Neji sat down. Shikamaru looked bored. Hinata looked a little nervous. Sakura was still staring at Tenten's attire in awe.

"Ah, I believe we met before in the previous mission," the daimyo said, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Neji bristled slightly and Shikamaru kicked his foot lightly under the table. Neji calmed down and spoke in as pleasant a fake voice as possible.

"Yes, I believe we have. That mission was to exterminate your rival who was plotting wrongly."

"Indeed," the daimyo replied, taking a sip of his water. Maids had filled in their cups.

Tenten elegantly picked her cup up, and starting tracing the rim.



"I believe that that was the mission in which my onee-chan was caught in the crossfire," Tenten said remorsefully, although everyone except her father could tell it was fake. "Hyuuga-san here was so emotional at the time, daddy…I have no idea what came over him…"

Neji felt like slapping Tenten for saying that. He did not understand why she was being so cruel. He stared at her, willing her to look at him, but she didn't, and instead ignored him, her lips curling into a smile.

Hinata looked worried and confused. Sakura looked like she was ready to bitch slap Tenten, and Shikamaru was looking at her, his eyes wider than normal.

Her father sighed.

"Yes, unfortunately. The circumstances in which we met last time, Hyuuga-san, were not the ideal ones, certainly. As you must know, Tenten is the only real remaining family member I have."

Neji had to bite his tongue to stop from lashing out at the daimyo. The only reason he wanted Tenten back was so that he could use her as his heir.

Maids brought in the entrée. Miso soup and ginko nuts were revealed from underneath the covers.

"Fuji-sama, I have one thing to ask you," Neji started.

"Go ahead," the daimyo replied, looking over at him distastefully.

"If this is not too inquisitive, I was wondering why you sent your daughter, Tenten-san, to Konoha, as a slave."

Tenten sat up immediately, staring accusingly at Neji, her mouth curving downwards into a pout.

The daimyo smiled, as if totally at ease. "It was a mere misunderstanding, my dear boy. Our family went through a rough patch with Tenten's passed sister."



Neji furrowed his brows, not willing to accept the answer.

"I see."

"Tenten, I must know. I apologize for my irrational decision, almost a year ago. I hope you will forgive me for it. It is now a thing of the past, yes?"

"Of course, father," Tenten said, smiling brightly.

Sakura nearly gave herself a whiplash by the sudden way she snapped her head to look at Tenten. She could have been imagining it, but she saw a ghost of tears cloud Tenten's eyes as she grinned. Hinata was looking down into her bowl.

"Well then, pray tell me who your…adoptive, family was," the daimyo said.

"O-tou-sama, the family I was staying with was Clan Hyuuga."

The daimyo looked slightly taken aback.

"You mean the same clan that Neji-san and Hinata-san are from?"

"Hai, O-tou-sama," Tenten said, seeming to enjoy herself.

Neji nodded, closing his eyes, bracing himself. Hinata looked down.

Sakura bit her lip. Shikamaru looked at the ceiling, observing the hanging lights the lit up the room brightly.

"And who was your chosen master?" Fuji continued, an unidentifiable undertone to his voice.

"Hyuuga Neji-san," Tenten simply said, smiling coyly at him.

Neji cringed.

The daimyo visibly tensed, and forced himself to relax. He put on a fake smile, and spoke to his teeth.



"I see. What a coincidence! I hope the two of you didn't do anything inappropriate," the daimyo said, chuckling towards the end.

The joke didn't really work. Sakura chuckled faintly.

"Of course not, daddy. Why would you think such a thing?" Tenten said in a sweet voice.

A couple of them chuckled uneasily.

The tense air tripled.

The rest of the dinner was eaten in an uncomfortable silence, save for the occasional polite banter.

XXX

Neji was out alone, walking through the palace gardens surrounding it. He wasn't walking aimlessly. He was looking for someone. More specifically, Tenten. He had been searching for her after dinner, once he saw her leave.

He intended to talk to her.

Of course, he could just use his natural talent, the Byakugan, but that would ruin the purpose of appreciating the fresh, cool night air and the beautiful gardens.

Suddenly, he spotted a figure disappear around the corner. He could tell it was a female by the dress. Hurrying, he jogged to catch up.

Of course, she had noticed him. She kept walking fast, Neji behind her, until she reached a small pond with two benches nearby.

Without warning, she swiveled around. "What do you want, Neji?"

"Tenten, we need to talk," he said in a cold voice.

"About what? Didn't you tell me enough yesterday?" she snapped.



"You're not yourself, Tenten," Neji softly said, willing her to look into his eyes.

She was stubbornly looking elsewhere. She turned and captured him in her brilliant, dark, unwavering gaze.

"Oh? And you would know?" she asked snidely.

"Don't give me that attitude, Tenten," Neji said, roughly grabbing her arms.

She wriggled out of his grasp, and glared at him.

"What is wrong with you?!" she yelled softly.

"I think I should be the one asking you that," he coolly replied.

"Look, Neji, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes, you do. What is all this, why are you sucking up to your goddamn father?!"

"I am not, Neji, okay? So leave me alone!"

"I will not leave you alone until you explain yourself," Neji firmly said.

Tenten glared at him and then pushed passed him, walking briskly away. Neji closed his eyes, sighing in defeat.

"Tenten," he called.

"Shut up."

He muttered profanities under his breath and started chasing after her. She heard him and starting running as best as she could in the cumbersome dress. Maids stared bewilderedly after the two.

"Tenten, wait!" Neji called, running up the stairs after her.

"Just leave me alone!" she shrieked, her tone wavering, and continued running.



Neji realized she was crying. He continued chasing her, gaining ground easily.

Knowing she had lost, Tenten slumped up against the wall next to her bedroom, sobbing softly.

"Neji, just…go, please?"

"No."

Neji pulled her close and dragged her into her room, shutting and locking the door behind them.

"Tell me why you're doing this, Tenten," Neji demanded in a blank voice.

"Look, Neji…My father deserves better, okay? He…He lost my mother because…she wanted to be a kunoichi…He lost me the same way…and finally, he lost my sister, because of me…It's the least I can do to support him…" Tenten said through sobs.

"At your expense?" Neji asked, his eyes softening.

"Yes, okay? Now I'd like to be left alone," she muttered, pushing against his chest.

He didn't back off. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, resting his chin on her head.

She protested, pushing against him.

"Neji! Let go of me!" she insisted, only to be slammed back first against the wall. She 'eep'ed.

"Ne-"

She was rudely cut off by Neji's lips roughly claiming hers, forcing her further back against the wall. Neji pressed himself harshly against her, hurting her slightly.



He could taste the salty tears in the kiss, and oddly, that made him attack more fiercely.

Tenten didn't hesitate any longer and kissed him back, full force. He bit her lower lip many times, making her draw in breaths of pain occasionally. He tugged at her hair, pulling it loose, and started to run his fingers through it. Tenten had already managed to snap his hair tie and was twisting her slim fingers through it, possibly knotting it.

"Ow Tenten," Neji growled, not enjoying the feeling of his hair being yanked.

In the action, her dress slowly slid down her shoulders. Neji noticing this nipped her ear and kissed down past her jaw and neck to her clavicle. Her breaths came short and fast, the blood rushing through her veins.

"Ne…ji…what are you doing?" she gasped out, as he nibbled skin, going down her neck. He knew he had reached a tender spot once he felt her jerk under him. He bit that spot hard, causing her to hiss in pain. He kissed it, sucking on it, willing the blood vessels under the skin to pop.

He pulled away, leaving a red mark, and kissed Tenten fiercely once more, still biting her lips. He drew away for breath. He rested his head on her shoulder, and started nibbling on her earlobe, causing her breath to hitch.

"How…expensive is this dress?" he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver once again, still teasingly biting down on her earlobe.

She was finding it hard to concentrate, as she answered, "I…don't know…not…very, I guess…"

"Good," Neji murmured lightly, his lips barely touching hers, and took out a kunai hidden in his sleeve and sliced through the tight obi before she could even realized what had happened.

"Neji!" she exclaimed, but was silenced by Neji kissing her and then attacking her with his tongue.



Her lips reflexively parted and he plunged inside, delving his tongue inside her mouth, allowing him to enjoy her sweet taste as their tongues fought for dominance.

Suddenly, she felt herself being hoisted up and her back slam into the wall, forcing her to wrap her legs around Neji's midriff, for fear of falling down. She broke off the kiss, looking down to see Neji's strong hands holding her by the waist, the bottom half of the kimono completely sliced off.

Neji had chucked the kunai to the far side of the room. All Tenten was left with was a loose top that was slowly slipping down her shoulders.

"Neji…wha?" Tenten asked dazedly.

He merely responded by kissing her more intensely and forcing her down his body a little, making sure she rubbed against his groin. He could feel her heat through his pants.

Releasing her tight grip on his shoulders, having realized that Neji was supporting her, she broke the kiss again, gasping for air, and rid Neji of his haori, nearly losing her balance while doing so. She pressed her cool hands against his hard chest, and they continued from where they had left off.

Neji started nipping her neck once again, avoiding the area with the beautiful red hickey. She threw her head back as far as it would go, giving Neji more access to bare skin. She panted, massaging his shoulders, raking her nails across his pale skin occasionally, causing him to growl and bite down harder. Her legs tightened around him, squeezing him hard, making him draw in a sharp breath.

"Tenten," he murmured, rubbing his hands up and down her thighs, continuing to play with her neck with his mouth.

She stretched upwards, unintentionally rubbing her chest against his. Neji smirked. He could feel her perk nipples through the material of her dress.



Kissing her softly, so as to distract her, he slowly wound his hands up her midriff, making her shiver. She pulled away from the kiss suddenly, and looked down. Neji coaxed her into kissing him again by pressing his lips to the side of her mouth. Once he was sure she was completely into it, he pushed his hands further up, massaging her flat, toned stomach. She didn't jerk away this time. He pushed harder against the wall, making sure she wouldn't fall down. Her arms were gripping his shoulders hard enough to make them bruise and her legs were wound around him so tightly that he doubted his removing the support from her waist would make a difference.

Tenten pulled away with a smack, and buried her face in his neck, kissing just where his pulse was. He continued upwards and brushed his fingers against the bottoms of her breasts, causing her to shiver. He moved further up, and cupped them, causing her to tighten her legs even more. Without warning, he squeezed them simultaneously, which made her bite down hard on the spot she was kissing. He hissed in pain, and continued his ministrations. Tenten kissed up his neck slowly, winding her arms around his neck, letting go of his shoulders. She placed her hands behind his head, grasping bunches of his soft, silky hair, and tilted it slowly so that she could have better access to the smooth skin under his ear.

Neji lifted the thin, expensive material of her shirt up as Tenten nibbled on his flesh, pulling his skin. She, realizing what he wanted to do helped him remove the shirt completely, and went back to making love bites down his neck.

Neji felt his pants tighten tenfold as he eyed her round, full breasts, exposed fully, her pale skin glowing in the moonlight that seeped into the room. His eyes clouded over with lust as he saw her perk, pink nipples. He almost thought they were teasing him, waiting to be fondled.

Slowly, he tilted his face back and captured her lips once more. He started massaging her breasts once again, occasionally pinching her nipples, causing her to bite his lower lip or suck in her breath. His lips were moving in sync with hers, and with the rhythm he had established with his hands 

and fingers. Tenten massaged his shoulders, rubbing in the same circular motion he was.

This time, it was Neji who pulled away from the kiss first. Without warning, he plunged his head down and started kissing the skin between her neck and her shoulders. The only thing she could do was fondle his head, almost lovingly wrapping her arms around it, playing with his hair, as he pleasured her.

He moved his lips down and kissed the top of her breasts, still massaging them with his hands. The feel of his cool mouth against her bare skin was enough to make her go warm and fuzzy on the inside. She closed her eyes and leaned back as far as possible, almost arching into him, giving him better access to her normally private skin.

Slowly he kissed and licked down the valley of her breasts, occasionally nibbling at places, causing her breath to hitch in her throat. He kept kissing around them, avoiding the centre, teasing her on purpose.

"Neji," she hissed, urging him to get a move on.

She felt him smirk against her skin. Suddenly, without giving her much of a chance to react, he bit down really hard on her right nipple, causing her to squeak in pain, making her arch against him further. He sucked on the spot for a short time, making Tenten pant even more.

She could feel herself; she was wet already. Her panties felt incredibly hot to her, especially when she was pressed right up against his groin.

Leaving a trail of kisses, he moved his head to her other breast, and he could feel Tenten tense up, waiting. Smirking again, he kissed around, teasing her. He could tell she was getting impatient by the way she impatiently adjusted herself in his hold. He knew her back would bruise the next day, judging by the way he slammed her against the wall.



Abruptly, he bit down hard again, causing her to jerk and hiss in pain. He ministered in the same way he had her other breast, licking it and squeezing it between his teeth.

Having had enough, she yanked him up by the hair, capturing his lips with hers once more. She was starting to sweat a little, her body temperature having gone up a lot, coupled with his body heat.

"That…hurt Tenten," Neji growled between the vicious kisses.

Tenten ignored him and started pulling at his pants, aiming to yank them down. Realizing what she was doing, he pushed her up so her legs were around his waist, her core pushing against his belly button. He could feel the damp cloth on his skin, as he moved to strip off. He was now left in only his tight boxers. He slid her down once more, so her head level was slightly under his.

"Ne…ji," Tenten panted, as she hugged him, his hard chest pressing into hers, "If my…father…finds out…"

"He won't," Neji growled in a low voice, and kissed her roughly, wrapping his arms around her chest pulling her as close as possible.

"What if…?"

"He won't Tenten," Neji hissed.

"…Fine…"

Suddenly, Neji pulled away from the wall, carrying Tenten with him. She squeaked, surprised. Neji sat her down on the bed and kneeled over her, kissing her. She moved back until there was enough space for both of them to fit comfortably on.

She raked her fingers through his hair, dragging her nails across his back. Her legs were still wrapped around him, causing his mind to go crazy because of the wonderful heat coming from trapped between her toned, shapely thighs. His member was throbbing, needing some space to release.



Without giving Neji any warning, she, using all her strength, flipped them over so she was on top. He stared at her, taken aback. Smirking, she pressed her lips against his, as if comforting him for his loss of domination.

She turned around so her butt was towards his face, managing to receive a small, sharp breath from Neji. She crawled forward, massaging his toned, rock hard stomach as she made her way to his centre. Bending down, sticking her ass up, she pulled on the waistband of the boxers with her teeth, successfully ripping them off.

It wasn't only Neji's throat that had constricted. His whole body was frozen in anticipation, and he could only numbly watch as she rid him of all his dignity. How we wished he could snap the thin cotton panties that _so _accentuated the curve of her full bottom…

Tenten's eyes clouded over with lust as Neji's throbbing, erect manhood was revealed. Bending down further, she lightly brushed her lips above his most sensitive area, making his stomach tighten in a twisted knot. She placed feather light kisses down, pressing against the sides all the while, until she reached his tip.

He hissed, clutching the bed sheets tightly, shutting his eyes, as she teasingly nibbled on his tip.

"Tenten…" he groaned, itching for her to do something more.

She looked up, and turned in a catlike fashion, her breasts pushing together. Looking at him through half-lidded eyes, her long eyelashes winking at him, she murmured in an innocent voice, "Mm, Neji?"

He could have sworn he felt his body temperature triple, and his heart do a backflip.

Tenten, hearing no answer, smirked, turning back around, and continued her ministrations, making Neji wanted to explode then and there.



Finally, much to Neji's pleasure, she bit down hard on his tip, causing him to bite his tongue in order to stop himself from shrieking out loud. She continued applying pressure, raking her teeth up and down.

"Ten…ten…" Neji breathed, gripping the sheets even more tightly.

Smiling, she placed her whole mouth over his tip, and plunged downwards, allowing the heat from her mouth to warm his member. Neji sighed, watching Tenten's head bob up and down.

Neji would have killed to explode into her mouth just then and there, but he wanted to prolong the sweet evening. In order to stop her from continuing, he pulled her back by her panties, and snapped them, causing them to slap back against her skin, making it sting. She hissed slightly, turning around, only to witness Neji pulling down her panties with his teeth, much like she had done with his.

Now that her hot, wet opening was fully exposed, she turned around, sitting quietly on his stomach, almost as if waiting for Neji to do something. However, she teased him just slightly, by sliding down slightly, stopping just above him.

In a flash, almost as if he was using his ninja reflexes, Neji had sat up and claimed her lips. She was sitting with her legs parted, with him sitting between her thighs.

Slowly, almost cunningly, Neji slid his fingers down, and massaged her nether regions, causing her to break off the kiss. Not allowing her to watch him, he cupped her chin and forced her to kiss him. Once she was distracted, he pushed his hand further down, causing her to jerk away whenever he touched a sensitive spot. Once he found the lovely nub of nerves known as her clitoris, he smirked into the kiss and squeezed against it, allowing some of her juices to seep through his fingers.



She moaned in pleasure, giving up on the kiss and resting her chin on his shoulder, idly nibbling a spot on his neck. He continued rubbing his fingers up and down her folds, collecting more juices.

Finally, he went as far down as possible, and located her opening. She bit down on his flesh, suppressing the moan rising in her throat. Her stomach was knotting and convoluting all at once, butterflies swarming, causing her to feel hot and tingly at the same time.

Gently, he pushed his finger in, causing her to moan loudly. He could feel his eyes clouding over as he felt her hot, juicy, wet caverns close in around his finger, the muscles reacting to the foreign object. Slowly, he pulled his finger out, and pushed it in again.

In and out in the same rhythm. Tenten arched back, putting her arms behind her to steady herself as she allowed Neji to continue pleasuring her in such a fantastic way. Her breathing became erratic once again. Neji had established a rhythm, occasionally going further back, causing her to arch reflexively, his eyes glued on her round breasts as they bounced when she moved.

Abruptly, Neji shoved two more fingers in and started jabbing faster, causing her to widen her eyes in shock. She couldn't stop the scream that rose in her throat. Neji ploughed on, finally sticking one more finger in, some of her juices spilling onto the bed just under his crotch.

"Nejiii!" she shrieked.

Once he was satisfied, he pulled out his fingers, and allowed her to catch her breath while he licked up every drop off his fingers, not allowing any to go to waste. Once he was through, he forced his smeared lips onto hers, pushing her down onto the bed so he was kneeling over her, her knees up, her legs spread wide apart and inviting.



He forced his tongue inside her mouth, allowing her to taste herself. They kissed and kissed, their bodies on fire, their cores aching to properly release. They had had enough foreplay.

Neji pressed down on her shoulders, looking deep into her eyes as he positioned himself above her opening. She smiled, showing him that she was ready.

Neji lowered himself, entering her slowly, making her breath hitch in her throat. He let out a low growl, and pushed as far back as possible. Tenten's eyes were screwed shut, her breathing shallow, as she got used to his size, her muscles adjusting around him.

Neji waited patiently, looking at her face adoringly. He kissed her forehead softly, wrapping his arms protectively around her small shoulders, pressing his chest up against hers.

"I'm…ready," she breathed.

Neji nodded and let her go. He steadied himself on the bed mattress, and slowly moved up and down, establishing a rhythm. She moaned softly, closing her eyes as if to savour the moment. His mind was fuzzy. The only thing that registered was the wonderful feeling of being inside this hot, wet place.

The wonderful feeling of being inside _her_.

They picked up the pace, slowly, going faster and faster, accelerating. Tenten's low moans turned into muffled shrieks, her breaths coming faster and faster, Neji's low growls turning into sharp groans. Tenten grasped the hair behind his ears tighter and tighter, causing him to grunt in pain. He thrust into her faster and faster, making sure Tenten could keep up with him. He could feel her muscles clenching more and more with each push, and it only made him want to go further.

Using a lot of his strength, he ploughed as far back as he could, managing to push past a nerve ending, eliciting a high pitched scream from his partner.



"Nejiii!" Tenten gasped, screwing her eyes shut.

Neji could feel his crotch tightening with each shove, groaning and grunting as he pushed on tirelessly. Their bodies were drenched in sweat, the light from the moon making them glimmer beautifully.

Neji pushed on, going further back than he originally could, making Tenten scream almost every single time, causing her muscles to squeeze painfully around him which in turn made him growl in pleasure.

Their stomachs were wound into tight knots, getting tighter by the second. Her breaths were coming out dry and short, his panting getting louder. He knew that they were both about to climax, judging by the way her muscles tightened even more around him, so he kept pushing on, not willing to stop before it happened.

Tenten could barely register what was happening. Her body was in so much pleasure that she could barely keep up with Neji's speed. Stars danced in her eyes when Neji hit sensitive spots. She hadn't felt this good in a long time. She could feel her stomach clenching, like a spring being forced down past its limits, being held in place right before its release. Tenten knew it was going to be over soon, so she continued on, matching Neji's rhythm. She could feel his length throbbing inside of her. She was grateful, for she had very little energy left.

Using all his strength, Neji propelled himself one last time into her, subsequently exploding into her, at the same time as her muscles relaxed all at once, both of them climaxing at the same time, their juices mixing inside of her and spilling out, dripping down her labia. Neji held his position for as long as he could, before pulling out and collapsing on top of her, crushing her underneath him.

Neji somehow managed to roll off of her, and they lay in silence, their erratic breathing slowing down. Tenten rolled closer to Neji, pulling the blanket over them. Neji wrapped his arms around her, placing his chin 

above her head, her face buried in his chest, her lips touching his skin. He bent his chin down, placing his cool lips against her forehead.

They fell asleep, their legs tangled together and in the sheets.

XXX

THAT'S ALL FOLKS, 9000 WORDS! MY RECORD! BE HAPPY PPL!

This is my gift to you for making you wait so long!! The lemon itself was actually 3172 words, lol.

PLEASE REVIEW.

And I apologize for the EXTREMELY long wait (as usual) .

REVIEW!

Ja ne, SnAS! X)


End file.
